We Suffer Together
by DescendentofDarkness60606
Summary: When the Light does not want, and the Void forsaken you. Where would you go? To a place where the Light refuses to touch and the Void does not exist. A place that is just dark and nothing else and when a young soul becomes the first one to enter what could happen... as it is left to fate. Will Contains Darkos now, be surprised and is Rated M for my paranoia. Let's suffer together.
1. Light and Void

**I went back and changed something, spruced up some wording, and other shit while removing some bits that escaped my grasp. a ~ will signify a edited chapter cause meh. so**

 **~.**

 **To be fare, I am going to not be writing this for long but I will update it as I can get around to it. As my main focus is on another story. This story will be updated when I get a block on that story or at least try to. If you want to know the other story go to my profile or search for 'Without a Consciousness' in the RWBY/Titanfall crossover section.**

 **I do not own RWBY it is owned by Rooster Teeth. Otherwise read and review to your hearts content. And please let it bee known anyone who just shit son this will be ignored and be questioned as to why you wrote a review shitting on this story so you have been warned.**

* * *

There are constants in the world, The Light and the Void are the biggest. They dictate who ever is born is placed under they are treated like gods.

Light embodies positive virtues, goals, and is linked with heros, priests, knights, and the likes. Those born under the Light are destined to do great things. They always stay in the right and never budge from it. They are always kind hearted and willing to put others first above their own life. Buildings devoted to Light are held in Churches as they bathe in the Light's radiance

Void embodies negative virtues and goals, its linked to those who must take the steps those under the Light will not. Like kill a child who is doomed to end the world. They are usually Warriors, Assassins, and other positions that get their hands dirty or those to take risks. These individuals are more likely to put themselves first but willing to die for those they value. Buildings devoted to Void are held in places where Light does not reach, and it's usually crypts.

Everyone born is either categorized as being born under the Light or the Void. And I do mean everyone is born under two…

Except a certain individual…

He was born to a well known family of Knights, scholars, paladins, scientists, warriors, the whole nine yards. This family is well known to birth those who are not restricted to Light or Void and their children are a mixture of both ways of life. To clear up confusion: Each person is born under a specific deity never once was one a mix of both.

The males are more likely to be born Light then Void, and the females are more likely to be born Void then light.

This family heralds the last name: Arc.

But the one who won't be born under either of these two deities, is the 9th child to the Current Arc household. One Jaune Arc, he was still in the womb when the parents visited the nearby Church and planned to visit the Crypt.

Aryon Arc and his wife Jessula Arc entered the church to get a reading by the priest the leads the church. As they walked the isle the man they were looking for walked out of a wooden door wearing his usual white robe with a yellow sash, white pants, and yellow shoes.

"Ah, Aryon and Jessula here for your reading?" the two nodded to which the priest waved them to follow to a seperate room.

Once in the room Jessula laid down on a table as Aryon stood off to the side. The priest stood at a console as it booted up with a green holographic image and was tapping away at various squares on the keyboard.

Then a yellow colored energy ring at the head of the table and moved over Jessula's body. It repeated this movement a few times till the ring disappeared. "Well Mis Arc, you have twins, Congratulations! And the daughter will be that of the light… though your son I am afraid will not. I am sure the Crypt can see if the son will be born of the Void" Aryon nodded and was happy his 2 week along wife was having twins and one was of the light.

After a minute or two of casual talk with the priest, and a hour drive to the Crypt. The couple walked down into the depths of the Crypt.

While one would assume Light born and Void born would hate each other it was not the case. In fact the two gods told each of those born under them they are to treat each other like kin, seeing as Light and Void were sibling Deities.

When they reached the main hall, they saw the Witch that maintained the crypt approached them. She wore black robes and pants, with purple shoes and a pointy hat while she also had purple sash.

"You are here for your screening?" Aryon nodded and spoke "We just finished with the Light screening and we want to see if our son will be born under the Void" they looked happy regardless.

The Witch nodded "This way" she lead them to a similar built room as to the one in the Church's room and a similar ring appeared but it was a maroon color. As it moved over her three times the Witch was puzzled and ran the scan again.

When she got the results, Ayron was curious as to why the test was ran again. Walking to the witch "What's wrong?" the witch merely turned the holographic screen to show the son was not Void born.

"You said your daughter will be born under the Light yet not your son and I got the standard that your daughter won't but your Son… won't be born under the Void… this is a first that this has ever happened" Jessula looked fearful and stood up.

"What are we going to do" she asked Ayron worried he simple tapped his chin "We head to Mausoleum and commune with both gods about why he won't be born under them" the witch agreed.

"That is the best case scenario to do so, I will call up my Sister who works as a caretaker there to let her know you are arriving" the two nodded and left to their house to inform their kids.

When they got back, they saw Valerica who was 17 first great them "So! Will we finally have a brother?" she was the more enthusiastic about having a brother like the twins under her. Said Twins ran up to them.

Serenity and Valerie both age 15, they both started and finished each other's sentences. "So will it be a Boy or a girl?" they asked which only caused them to smile "Twins, one girl and one boy but we need to head away for a little longer to get some things" the three nodded and went to give the news as the two parents apprehensively gathered the offerings and drove away.

[/V\\]

After a hour drive, the time was 4 o'clock, they arrived at the large mausoleum and a caretaker of the Void was waiting for them. "You must be Jessula and Ayron Arc? Here to commune with the deities i take it" they nodded and were ushered in.

"So, about your son? My sister never tells me anything" Ayron nods and steps in front of a alter with two candles, one burning yellow and the other burning purple. Placing both offerings the two Arcs started to focus their Aura into the offerings.

And the physical world vanished. And they were before two beings.

On the left stood a tall slim feminine figure covered in a brilliant white colored dress with a veil hiding her features. While on the right stood a tall and imposing masculine figure who had no legs, was floating, and was largely skeletal with no eyes yet the two Arcs knew they were looking at the two.

"Why call upon us mortals?" Void asked voice having no malice in and Ayron stayed looking at the floor. "Please great gods of Light and Void head our query about our son" Light flinched and Void nerely grind its teeth.

"What about your child? You may look up at us" Light said with a voice of silk and warmth. Jessula spoke "When we spoke to your chosen speakers, they told us our son won't be born under you, we humbly ask why".

Light and Void looked to each other and silently agree on something. The Arcs feel something is off but ignore it. "We do not know" Light started which Void nodded "But we are taking precautions to prevent him from being left alone in the world".

Jessula looked devastated and Ayron did not know what to do. "But why… why not choose him to be born under either of you?" Void spoke which Light was grateful for.

"You son, was not destined to live past birth, so we did not chose to mark him… as it would have been a waste to do so" the Light's warmth graced them, while also twisting their minds "Take heed in knowing that you did the right thing" The effect took root and would be immovable. Then sent them back.

The two deities looked to each other and went to work on changing the minds of three children they told.

[/V\\]

This place was dark, the void did not exist here yet it was dark that the Light could not breathe its radiance into.

This place was just dark. It was used to being alone, it strangely liked it. And Never knew why, then there was no longer just it for someone else has entered it. it looked over the soul turned it around, it was a mortal's soul.

Why was a mortal soul here, the Two should have claimed it. Strange, such a perplexing soul this is, it bares no light yet no void. Yet it was not dark like itself.

It turned it around in many different ways to find a better way to understand when it moved. It recoiled in shock and it ceased spinning. The mortal 'woke' up and looked around. It never heard words till it spoke. "Um… hello where am I?" such a strange creature… words, it knew mortals spoke with words but this was still new.

"Hello?" it ignored the speaking to resumed its search for something and spun him again. "HEY! Stop that" it stopped curious "I know someone is there talk back" looking closer it knew he would have been born a male and fated to be a great hero, but destiny offed him before he could complete his fate.

It decided to speak "Who are you mortal?" Jaune moved his hands to his ears and looked in pain. "Tone down your voice please… My name is Jaune… I don't think I have a last name" It was confused by tone and decided to try something else.

"If your Jaune then who am I?" he did not cover his ears yet he tapped his chin "Well all I see is… a hazy darkness… so I will call your Grim?" he looked unsure but a name was a name.

"I will accept being called Grimm" Jaune looked happy yet confused "Why is your voice changing between a girl and a boy constantly?" 'Grimm' was perplex by the question. "I don't understand" Jaune seemed to "Well everyone is either a boy or a girl, and I am a boy and you are a?" Grim waited for him to finished.

Yet Jaune did not and looked all over itself. "Wait, you have no name, no concept of gender, and have no idea about tone… are you alone?" Grimm was happy it could guess "Yes, I have been all alone yet I liked my solitude yet now looking back I loathe it" Jaune looked sad "That must suck… I could never stand being alone for as long as you have"

Grimm asked "Were you alone?" Jaune answer relatively quickly "I don't know" Grimm was curious "how do you not?" Jaune looked like he was thinking hard about something "I just don't all I remember is four different people talking about me and suddenly there was nothing" Grimm thought about something "I want to try something, if you will let me" Jaune nodded and from the haze a black tendril sprouted from the haze.

Jaune looked at it quizzically and it touched his forehead yet nothing happened but the tendril suddenly went back into the hazey abyss. "I saw your memories, what you thought you saw… I only know of three people, Light, Void, and you Jaune"

Jaune looked confused "Who is Light and Void?" Grimm was once again surprised "I thought all you mortals were marked by Light or Void… you would be born under them to do some great feat under their name. Yet you are not aware they exist" Jaune nodded and Grimm was surprised again.

"Grimm, why did you sound angry?" Grimm was shocked again, it knew this would become a thing, it now knew a emotion mortals portray. "I do not know…" Jaune seemed to look at his feet.

"Maybe it's cause people know of Light and Void and not you?" that is a possibility. "I do not know but being alone for all this time, I loathe it now that i have someone here with me… yet I know of Light and Void, the gods you mortals worship and blindly follow, I know your words and emotions, yet I never got angry till now…" Jaune's mouth was wide open.

"Now I see why, you knew of all these things yet you never had someone here… I would be silently angry as well" he crossed his arms and huffed. "Jaune, while i looked through you I saw a fate that destined you to lead the mortal world into a new era yet your destiny had to killed before birth…"

Jaune looked wide eyed. "I now know two of the voices who spoke were Light and Void… this explains why you are here" Jaune was waiting for the reveal.

"They did not want you…" Jaune was confused "What do you mean?" Grimm was honestly surprised at the mortal but he died before he was born yet his soul was that of a child. Guess he had child naivety while a bunch of cells.

"Light and Void mark your soul before you even exist, and you were marked by neither. They knew of your existence and what you fated to do, yet let you die… those not marked die before birth yet do not enter... here" Grimm did not want to say he entered itself.

"So you're saying I am a special case?" Grimm merely hummed in response. "Well… I am stuck here huh" Grimm would at first think that if not remembered the seeing trick. "I may be able to send you back but… we would not be able to converse unless…" Grimm had one of those 'miracle moments' mortals rant about. Grimm was aware mortals were all around it and knew the world they call 'Remnant' inside and out, and could feel every single mortal mind.

And it knew exactly where to send him and a way to keep in contact. "Jaune I require permission once again to do something, and I think it may hurt your soul" Jaune nodded and was happy. He saw several tendrils exit the haze and four wrapped around his arms and legs.

While the fifth one sayed in front of him coiled to strike. "Sorry if i am making you… as the mortals call 'Anxious' I am setting up some things" Jaune waited then the tendril struck and he felt pain before seeing nothing.

[/V\\]

On a desolate plain, where the ground was lifeless and brown, crystals jutting out of every which way where no life was found a black substance bubbled from the ground and from it spouted a child, around 5 years, deathly pale, long cascading hair, black sclera but green colored irises, and wore a basic shirt and shorts. Once that child was being formed and the finishing touches were being made. Another pool of the same substance was forming a few inches away and from it another child figure of around 5 years, same complexion but had short moppy white hair, black sclera with blue colored irises, and wore similar garbs.

When the blue eyed one woke it gasped for life and looked around. "Grimm? You there?" he felt no voice comfort him but the substance he was laying moved to away from him. Looking he saw it enter another pool as it applied finishing touches to the figure. Once done the other child laid lifeless before gasping for breath and looked around.

The pool under the child moved away from them and congregated while bubbling violently.

Out from it were hands yet they were large, over cumbersome, bone like gauntleted hands with sharp knife like fingers grabbed each edge of the pool and pulled up as a fully white bone plated head with two red lines curve along a curved skull with horns curving backwards with two small red sclera colored eyes and a yellow core.

As it pushed itself out more it's neck was seen, or lack there of, was covered by bone plates that created spikes that stared from the chest and moving to cover the neck, each had red lines conforming to each spike, as it pushed farther out of the substance it's revealed that it has broad shoulders and a bulky frame. White bone plates cover every inch on the creature except for joints as the joints themselves are lightly armored by segmented bone plates.

It reached the full extension the arms would allow and looked around in a fluid manner as if the chest spikes was not a sight hindrance at all. And grabbed the dirt in front of the two children and pulled the rest of it self out. And the parts still in the substance followed the large the upper body.

The legs were not like the large arms yet still they could support the top weight. Once it was out of the substance it flowed into the creature and it started to stand. To the kids it towered over them, while Jaune would stand a 4 ft 7 inches and the other 4 ft 5 inches, the creature stood at 7 ft 8 inches.

It then started to speak in a deep gravel filled voice "Jaune, It is alright I am still here with you" Jaune seemed to nod and looked to the other child who was mesmerized by the tall creature. "Who is that?" Grimm seemed to tap his chin by mimicking jaune.

"That is a companion I made for you, as far as I know this child is female and I left her structure vague… and I am curious to see how she develops" Grimm said ad Jaune got up and tested his legs. They worked but he fell back down not grasping balance.

After a few hours of Grimm was able to instill a sense of balance into the children's mind. Once they were able to stand he began to teach them to walk as Jaune had a strange vague understanding over movement already.

After a few hours of trial and error Grimm looked at the two. "Great… though I do not know a name to call you" he said staring at the girl then Jaune came up with a name "What about Pyrrha?" He looked to the girl who was looking at him with eyes he could swear were sparkling and was jaw dropped happy.

"Well Pyrrha it is but… Mortals also have a supplemental name after…" Jaune seemed to think as Pyrrha started looking around and walking around to stare at the crystals. "How about… Nexximus?" Grimm shrugged and looked to see Pyrrha a few yards away. "Pyrrha come here" Grimm bellowed which got the child to jump slightly and moved her legs in a new jogging pace unknowingly.

Once she was in front of Grimm, he asked her "Does adding 'Nexximus' after Pyrrha sound good?" he kneeled to get closer to their level and it shook the ground a little once the knee hit the ground.

Pyrrha nodded happily and hugged Jaune for coming up with it. Jaune looked away with his cheeks going red. Grimm rose and was chuckling before stopping himself. He waved them to follow as he walked forward.

They followed and stopped on either side of him as they overlooked a large landscape with even larger purple-red tipped crystals jutted out of the ground and causing massive upheaval in the land. "This will be your new home, and I will do my best to give you the life you both deserve" Jaune hugged Grimm's leg and Pyrrha did as well.

Grimm felt fulfillment and happiness and patted the two children on the back of his form, the same black substance rose from the floor and zipped off behind them. The children looked in awe soon Grimm turned around and was internally smiling at the near lake worthy amount of the black substance was forming.

As it was stood there something started rising out of it was a stone structure, almost like a cathedral on the outside it was large having three stories, not to mention large windows. Once it was finished forming the lake of the substance slithered away from the building toward Grimm and disappeared under his feet.

He guided the two kids to the 'door' and opened it showing a large entry way connected to a large center room that had a staircase to the second floor and another from there to the third floor.

As the two ran around the first floor Grimm looked around wondering where he saw the design from but filed it away for later. And with a loud clap and several seconds later, the two kids were in his presence.

"Now your… bedrooms as I remember are on the second floor, this way" as he took a tentative step on the first step it did not break under his weight and stepped on each step with the same tentative feel. As he got to the second floor he was sure it would not collapse under the weight. Looking at both hallways he tried to remember where the rooms were.

After some deliberation, he remembered he marked the roms with a P and a J so got a 50/50 chance. Going to the right the kids followed along staring at the extravagant work Grimm put into decor. He approached the a fork in the proverbial road and at the large section of the building stood two doors each marked with a P or a J. "Pyrrha your door is to the left and Jaune to the right" the two jogged to said door and opened them.

Each room was of course the same but left bare for them to decorate it themselves. In due time, when they returned to Grimm they hugged him and he patted their backs like last time. "Now Jaune I have to ask you a question, do you want revenge on the gods for forsaking you or your parents for willingly abandoning you?" Pyrrha looked confused and looked to Jaune in hopes of clarification.

Jaune looked at his feet and brought his hands to view at the pale hands. He felt hurt at his parents for willingly throwing him away and at the 'gods' but something did scream out for justice. "Well I don't want revenge on either just… I just want…" Grimm patted his shoulder.

"It is alright if you do not want to right now, you have time to grow and be taught all I can teach you before then. How about this: When you and Pyrrha reach a physical maturation that mortals have set you both can make the decision. Until then we will stay here" Jaune and Pyrrha nodded to it and the three went about learning the lay of the land.

[/V\\]

Jessula rocked back and forth on a rocking chair feeding a infant Joan. When suddenly she had a strange pang in her chest as if she forgot something important and called for her husband. "Ayron, Come here for a second" after a minute the man of the house returned from him being their daughter's personal doll.

"Does it feel like we should have a son?" Ayron looked at her funny "I don't think so, why?" Jessula looked at her feet as she stopped feeding Joan and proceed to burp her "Just feels like we should of had a son as well" Ayron shrugged and chalked it up to her usually memory problems she had as a kid.

"I am sure its nothing, if you want we can see Father Denovan at the church and see what is causing this" Jessula nodded and was just rocking Joan to sleep still feeling like something or one was missing. The word 'Jaune' never leaving her thoughts.

* * *

 **As for other things I need to say is simple. As far as I know this mostly came from me but certain parts, like 'Grimm' being influenced and inspired by Deadrich18's Grimm Heir which is a good fic and I recommend you read it. (I have no shame in promoting this). otherwise anything else that is pointed out that I 'stole' please let me know otherwise it is a coincidence.**

 **Otherwise this is all you are getting for a while as WaC (Without a Consciousness) either hits a block or the chapter I write for it is done and I feel like I can get another chapter for this one written.**

 **Anyway, that is all and I am looking for a beta for this seeing as this wont follow my standard 10k chapter lengths, those I tend to do my self, seeing as this is a fic on the side and not like my projects I am willing to let someone beta it before I publish the next edition.**

 **Good by for now.**


	2. Grimm

**~.**

 **Fixed a thing about a plaque... yay me**

 **I can safely say this: I can probably make two chapters every one chapter of WaC... don't know if that is a bad thing or a good thing but considering WaC's norm is 10k and I have next to no fucking clue to what I ma capping this one off at (or near) so meh expect varying amounts.**

 **I do not own RWBY as that belongs to Roosterteeth. And to address what the only reviewer *as I am typing this* said as to if anything is happening you already got my response but everyone will get the smartass answer: Technically something was happening just got to re-read to figure out what this style is slightly different then WaC's (look between the two to see if I am true) it's mainly to trip up those who, like me, are rather fast readers and cause you to re read to really understand everything.**

 **But I will try to, as I go, stop doing that seeing as things are getting more coherent and all that.**

 **So enjoy, read review, rant, bitch etc.**

* * *

Grimm felt it odd that Jaune and Pyrrha experience fatigue but given he tried to create their forms in the entirety of the mortal form… it failed in certain ways. Firstly, the skin color was not right, the eyes alone could scare any mortal.

He was in what passed for 'nature' in the desolate hellscape as mortals would call it if they could see it. He was scouting around the large building he create for the two kids. He was a good ways away but could get there in a instant if needed. Grimm was practicing with his little substance and found out it was very thick and very much a liquid.

Walking with purpose it took the shattered moon's emergence to its peak to reach a coast. Judging from the rise of the moon he was going south… or was it north the concept of direction by a cardinal was lost on Grimm. He looked at the water, and his reflection.

He recoiled at the sight, lost balance, and landed on his waist causing a light tremor. Grimm also took note of the weight this form had. With the weight came with it power to hold and support said weight. Getting up Grimm wanted to test something, he walked to one of the many crystal formations.

The purple-red crystal he chose jutted up like a weed growing in all kinds of directions and towered over him. Looking it over he found a thick looking one alone, about the size of his palm. Grabbing it he applied pressure, but nothing happened, so he applied more and felt it give ever so slightly.

Letting go, he leaned closer and began examining it. Looking at the indentation then to his hands which the fingers doubled as knives. The smallest digit was the 'pinky', he held it in the indention and it was just as big as his pinky.

Looking at the large crystal, he found another specimen. He curled his fingers inward forming a fist, cocked it back, and hurled it at the crystal. Other then feeling pain for the first time, and hating it, he broke, and sent a part of the crystal limb into the dirt-stone. Then he looked to his feet, and had a idea.

Positioning himself, he raised his foot up and sent it at the core of the crystal formation. He felt the crystal give and a loud crack was heard. He felt more pain but nothing internal broke. Bring his foot back so he could stand properly, he knelt on one knee to inspect his damage and measured.

His palm fit in the indention and accepted his avatar's strength. Grimm wanted to run more test but that requires him to test his strength against a mortal and he knew the continent he was on was devoid of such people. But Grimm was hesitant to venture to such areas, unless he wanted to expose himself to the world

On the related note of mortals, Jaune and Pyrrha were gifted with what the mortals called 'Immortality' minus the not dying part, they could still face death by conventional means but aging is not something to worry about for them. Grimm was certain they will make great warriors

He began his long trek back to the home. Grimm wondered about his new abilities, namely his ability to create constructs from the earth and his avatar. Stopping he looked at the sudden large puddle several feet away from him. He went to kneel by it and stared intently at it for what seemed like hours and it suddenly was rippling violently.

Reaching in he grabbed something and heaved it out. He remembered Mortals had domesticated wolves which over time turned into dogs. The one Grimm felt a odd attraction to was a 'Mantelian Shepard'. It was rather large breed, black and brown, pointy ears, long bushy tail, and was known to be excellent attack dogs.

But what he envisioned and created was not the normal size, which averaged at 25 inches. In fact what he pulled out, and plopped on the ground, was anything but a 'dog' more of a wolf in features.

It had fur but it was purely black, a plate of bone covering the head yet not its jaw. The red sclera and yellow core was like his own, pure white bones jutted from the spine, forelimbed elbows and along the lower arm. The claws were pure white as well and looked like it could rend flesh with ease.

Once it stopped its thrashing it looked up to Grimm with curiosity. Grimm circled it, looking for imperfections and it stood still and it could pass as a statue that mortals often made. Once Grimm was done it seemed to fidget again under Grimm's intense gaze.

The black puddle he made shot off into his feet and walked off to the home with the new creature following. As he walked he returned to figuring out why the creature he made was largely not what he envisioned. Yes it looked intimidating, strong, and vicious, it was nowhere near 'cute' and 'cuddly'.

That is when Grimm connected everything. Stopping again he thought on something else and wanting it to be stronger, much more intimidating, yet possess a form of ancient intelligence. The large puddle expanded into a small lake. As it stood motionless, it began to bubble and acted like a hurricane was ravaging the tar like substance.

Grimm Reached it and grabbed something and pulled. Grimm Felt the Weight and pulled harder dragging the creature to the light. What he pulled out was a rather large scorpion like creature. It had four eyes matching his own, carapace and claws held red markings like him self and the other creature he conjured, and the black coloring of its skin-chitin. But what set it apart was the golden stinger.

Once again admiring the creature it was once fidgeting and chittering, and only stopped all movement and sound as Grimm encircled it. He found it odd how it knew that he wanted it silent… looking to the crystal he wanted to see their strength and saw the first creature run at the crystal and attempted to break only to break its head against it and collapse.

That's when Grimm saw it smolder and leave nothing behind. The gaseous remains seemed to disappear but Grimm felt the creature rejoin himself… strange but the Scorpion seemed to be more well built not to mention was much, much larger. The pincer cleaved the single crystal in half with a relatively clean cut.

Grimm was impressed and resumed its walk to the Home. The sun was already above the horizon by mere inchest when Grimm arrived, and the giant scorpion walked around curious about the surroundings and decided to indulge them. Grimm did not care and entered the home seeing Jaune descending the stairs rubbing his eyes.

Seeing Grimm he smiled slightly "Good morning" Grimm tilted his head "What is good about the sun rising?" Jaune only stared at Grimm before shrugging "Never understood that as well". Grimm seemed to accept it and walked to the right to figure out what was behind the large double doors.

What he found was odd. He knew mortal families had a 'dining room' with tables and chairs but this looked more like one of those 'meeting' rooms then a dining room. Then there was a gurgling, Grimm looked behind him looking for the lion he heard only to see Jaune looking at his feet.

"That was my stomach" Grimm stared at him and slapped his forehead which he failed to remember his strength but he did not move a inch. He left it be "Forgot, you mortals require sustenance… yet I do not" he paced along the many windows by the north wall. Jaune nodded "But I guess you never wondered about a way to feed here" Grimm sighed not thinking ahead that much. Then remembered the tar he can create.

"I will be but a moment" Grimm briskly walked or lightly jogged outside. The scorpion was already waiting. He tried something _'heed my command Scorpion, you are to defend this home and the two charges within with your life'_ he got a positive chittering and patrolled the grounds.

Seemed that question was answered, willing the same substance again he willed his avatar into it and let it sink. And looking from the Avatar's view as the entryway vanished, it was really dark in here. But he focused on a place where edible animals for mortal consumption existed.

When the light returned it was not of a red tainted sky, but of blue and greens. Returning to the avatar he pushed it to the opening. As he pierced the veil he crawled out of the tar like substance. Once standing and out of it, it disappeared back into the avatar.

Looking around Grimm felt the animals he looked for what mortal hunters often poached. He found such a creature, Deer if he recalled, grazing with its own kind. But he avoided them and zeroed in on the Stag. Emerging from the tree line the animals looked to him but did not disperse.

Grimm was confused, these creatures did not flee… did these creature not possess self-preservation? As he neared the Stag it looked to him with curiosity. Grimm did not feel the need to devour flesh but the two he created bodies for needed flesh from the stag.

He reached out to grab the beasts neck when the eyes shrank, looked to the left and bolted with the others. Grimm was dumbstruck by the sudden fleeing deer and looked to the left and saw one on the ground mewling in pain. Grimm noticed its hind leg had a hole and was bleeding.

He slowly walked to it and knelt down to it. He heard Mortals talking and seemed to not know he existed. He found at watching the dying deer, it did not like unnecessary suffering for some reason yet he was feeding from its despair.

Raising his knife like fingers in the air aimed at the creatures brain. In a precise strike he did not know he had, there was a loud wet sound as his fingers easily sliced through the skin and stabbed the brain. Ending the creatures life and suffering.

The mortals stopped speaking and felt their confusion, but the most Grimm felt and now knew tasted better was: Fear. standing at his avatar's full height, he turned around to the two hunters in strange vests. They carried Void's marked seeing as they can casually take another's life so easily was proof.

"Hey Dale… what is that" the one on the right asked to 'Dale'. "Don't know John but I got a bad feeling" when the last word was said Grimm felt something overcome him and he walked toward them. His mouth opened and drooling almost. The hunters saw the teeth and the creatures approach and knew one thing: they were prey now.

Dale screamed and ran back into the forest leaving John to fire blindly at Grimm. But the bullets did nothing as it slammed against thick bone. Grimm felt a rush and ran, with each foot fall causing the hunter to lose balance till Grimm wrapped his whole hand around the hunter's head.

He lifted him up and was growling with anticipation. The spikes that would have impeded him in getting substance seemed to retract into his body giving the Hunter a front row seat to the many teeth the creature had and was squirming in vain to ge out.

Grim gripped his other hand to his torso locking his left arm to his side and moved the hand on his head to the right. Bringing the mortal's head to his mouth he bit down and ripped the head off and chewed. Somehow savoring the taste and began to ravenously feast on the corpse. After he finished all was left was unidentifiable corpse that still had meat clinging to the body.

Then the feeling Grimm felt was gone and he remembered what happened and why he was here fore. Looking to the deer Grimm decided it would do better feeding Jaune and Pyrrha then rot here. Grabbing the corpse of the deer he walked into the tar and both vanished.

Once both were gone 'Dale' returned with two guards surveying the scene and all present barfed at the sight of John's 'remains'. Dale wept and was thinking of how to tell his family.

[/V\\]

The land Grimm ventured into was called 'Vale' and his likeness was described to the two guards who followed but in a school class room one individual was bored, she blew her long golden hair out of her face till the intercom asked her to report to the office with her things. **(This bit is hard to follow but reread a few to understand)**

Getting up rather fast, while grabbing her pack, and heading out of the classroom in a similar matter and wondered if she broke the sound barrier at how fast she left the room, though the teacher seemed to never care about everything happening..

Upon ENTERING the reception she felt the tension at seeing dad looking shocked and Summer looked like she was recovering from crying. "Umm… what's wrong?" Her dad just escorted her out after with Summer on the verge of tears.

Once in that car, the school was becoming distant, and Yang suddenly wanted to be in her boring class. After a very tense silence they arrived at their small wood, brick cottage in the wilderness on Patch. Once inside the family of three sat in the living room.

Yang knew family meetings when she saw them. "Yang what I am about to tell you will be difficult" Yang had a feeling this was not something she would like at all. "Remember Uncle Jonathan?" Yang REALLY did not like this "Yea, she is one of Mom's brothers right?" she looked to Summer who nodded and refused to move to met her eyes.

Looking back to her father "He was out hunting with his friend Dale… there was a creature larger than them, stuff of nightmares and it… killed John" Tai looked to his hands. Yang stared wide eyed and her mind began to shutdown out of shock. Yang merely looked to the holo tv projector and blankly stared.

So many things were going through her head. And she had no idea what to think "I'm going to… lie down" she said devoid of emotion and robotically walked up the stairs and went into her room.

Taiyang sat next to Summer, hugged and consoled her, as she went back to crying. Greif was all that befell her.

[/V\\]

Grimm reappeared in the 'kitchen', tossed the deer corpse onto a 'island' and just stared at the deer corpse wondering what to do. That's when Jaune, and his shadow: Pyrrha, both walked in and stared at the dead deer.

They looked to him as he looked at the deer whose dead gaze stared at Grimm's mid section. Grimm had next to no idea how to do anything related to raising children. But he did have some form of idea. Conjuring the substance again the deer corpse was slowly submerged into it, was bubbling and Grimm Pulled it back out after five minutes of bubbling.

As the tar substance receded what was once a deer corpse was now strangle well cut slabs of venison minus bones and the more edible organs were set aside. Looking at Jaune and Pyrrha who had their mouths open, drooling, Grimm looked around for a way to create heat to 'cook' as the mortals call it.

There was such a place, the 'oven' as mortals call it was a good enough place. Walking to it he reached to the wall, into the tar substance. He used his free hand to measure and judge the dimensions of the inside.

Pulling the other hand out came a well suited size of a tray. Walking back to the evenly cut slabs of meat, he haphazardly piled them on, put the tray into the oven, shutting the door, and stared. He looked it over and found a small opening underneath. Grimm was going to need something flammable. Walked away of the kitchen and out the front door.

The two children followed him more out of curiosity and saw Grimm dragging a tree out of the tar. "Grimm… how" Grimm merely shrugged and stared at it before raising his fist and thrusted it at the core of the tree shattering it half and throw splinters in every direction. The scorpion placed one if its pincers in front of the children to shield them.

After more smashing of trees, and was in manageable chunks, he needed to test something. Kneeling down he reached into the tar again and pulled a gelatinous sphere that wobbled as Grimm moved. Taking a step back he tossed it on a test sample of wood and it combust into flames.

Feeling accomplished he let the three pieces of firewood to burn away, grabbed the odd 20 pieces of shattered wood and walked back into Home and into the kitchen where the children watched as he threw a much smaller jello orb with the wood as it started to smolder and burnt brightly.

Grimm stepped back and simply watched. As the two children walked and took seats at the small square table waiting. Grimm had a feeling it would take time and went to work making 'utensils' and the likes for the kids. Created several 'plates', 'forks', and 'knives' he set them in front of the two children. Grimm went back to watch the food as Jaune walked Pyrrha through how to eat.

Grimm decided to think on a better way to go about these things. 'A female, if I remember correctly, was much better at child rearing, cooking, and general care for children… but where am I going to find such a specimen and get them to willingly do so' Grimm thought on this till Jaune said something smelt good.

Opening the oven hatch, he took out the venison chunks and looked them over. Judging them safe, he put several cuts on to each plate. Putting the tray on top of the island he walked out again. The children too busy eating to notice.

Once outside Grimm disappeared back into the Tar leaving the Scorpion to stand vigil.

[/\ **Prepare for some shit** /\\]

Reemerging back in a woodland. There was major differences. One this was more densely packed woods and the nearest mortal soul he felt was to his right, a long ways away to boot. He walked back into the tar and transported the avatar closer yet still in the tree line. Peering from the safety of the treeline, he spied on the unwalled village. He sensed nothing but positivity from each individual.

There were small mortals chasing other small mortals, several adults walking or conversing, and even saw a few aged mortals rocking on a porch or two. But he sensed some negative emotions: Despair and hate being the most prevalent. Looking he spotted a women who can't be no older than 26 running away, with tears falling. As Grimm Looked he followed her trail behind her to see a male and a female hanging off his arm.

Looking to the female, he creeps back into the forest and ghosted her.

After a hour he stopped and stood gazing at the female as she was on a dead stump crying into her hands mumbling something about Francis and something about a ass. About to make his presence known he stopped at feeling three individuals all wreaking of negativity.

Looking, he fought against charging at them to devour them like he did 'john'. They emerged from the path the female took and were smiling. "Well, well, well, if it is not Verdith Ebon, why is a cute girl like you doing out here?" Grimm tilted his head at the one leading.

His words sounded sincere but his voice carried the opposite. "Get out of here William, go fuck off someplace else" she said looking over her shoulder glaring. 'William' chuckled "Oh please hot stuff me and the boys are just wanting to comfort a beautiful maiden like yourself… besides Francis is not here to protect you and is probably with Holly right now bedding her"

Why would he be grinning at someone else mating? Looking to Verdith she radiated nothing but pure sadness that made Grimm want to hug her oddly enough. William nodded to his comrades and the two walked to either side of her. She shrieked as they grabbed er and put her on the floor.

Each one holding down a arm. Grimm had a suspicious feeling he was not going to like this. "Now Verdith, we are here to, like I said, comfort you" he walked to her and waved for the two lackeys to pick her up. They then made her kneel as William fiddled with his waist.

"NO LET GO OF ME SOMEONE HELP!" Grimm snapped to her eyes. He knew she saw his glowing eyes and was scared. "Bitch!" William smacked her and grabbed her chin and had him stare at her. "When I tell you do do something you DO IT" anger and despair radiated in waterfalls off Verdith and resisted against the push by William had against her head towards his waist.

It was evident Verdith did not want to mate and Grimm decided to make his presence known. Stepping out with a large stomp. It scared and startled them all and the grip visibly lacked on Verdith's arms and she took the chance and ran. The three who looked to Grimm then William snapped to his comrades "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO GET HER" the two nodded an ran after her into the forest.

"Well! LET'S DANCE!" Grimm grunted and let him charge with a glowing fist. Catching the fist, his whole arm dwarfed the mortal's torso and simply catching and holding the fist broke the hand, wrist, and lower arm. William yelled in pain, Grimm wondered why his aura did not protected him from it and realized his aura was one of the lower categories.

Raising him up by his arm he grunted in more pain till Grimm heard Verdith scream. Looking to the scream, he had to end this quickly. Encompassing his head in his other hand, he squished his head and dropped the limp body and ran in the path she took and was knocking trees to the side as he charged with his left arm raised to take the brunt of the force against the trees.

As he barged through he shocked the two imbeciles from what the were about to do. Looking down she was crying as her clothes were ripped and revealing her like the day she was born and one was about to thrust into her but was staring at him with fear. The other sticking his dick in her mouth.

Verdith took this chance and bit down hard and jerked her head ripping said dick off its body causing that male to scream and hold his dickless area. Grabbing the man about to take her and lifting him up. He grabbed his upper chest and his legs, Grimm pulled in opposite directions. The effect was bloody with two near equal halves of a man. Looking at the screaming male he threw the two halves at the poor man.

The upper half sent him to the ground yelping in pain and the lower half bent his head backwards snapping the mortals neck. Entering a relaxed stance Grimm looked at the shivering and crying women. Thundering steps alerted Verdith the creature of death was walking towards her.

She yelped in surprise as the creature picked her up like a princess. Opening her tear filled eyes the creature did not look at her and walked forward. Confused as she was when it stopped, looking in front of her she saw a tar pit that was not there before.

Even before the thought arose to cover her mouth, or her whole face at that point, she felt gravity take hole, a liquid encompass her then nothing at all. She felt the very essence of light suddenly leave her. Everywhere around her sudden went loud with anger and she felt alone, weak,and breathing became difficult.

That's when sume pierced her midsection and blinding pain enveloped her senses. She thought the creature was killing her till the weak feeling left, breathing returned to normal. Yet the feeling of being alone persisted. The large white armored hand allowed her to see and all she saw was the red tinted sky above her through a rather small 'window'.

She was given first hand experience that the 'window' was more of that tar and just how strong the creature was. She screamed but gravity, inertia, and momentum suddenly ceased to exist mostly as she exited the tar pit and landed safely on the stone-dirt ground. Looking around she saw nothing but a desolate landscape with crystals jutting out of the ground.

The ground shook as she saw the creature's large white hands suddenly impact the ground loudly. It pulled itself out of the tar and went about standing, obviously used to this. What surprised her the most was the 'Tar' disappeared into the creature.

It looked at her inquisitively before reaching its hands to her. Flinching at the gesture, it proceeded to lift her arms, turn her head, move her legs, and grip portions of her body. She felt both violated and perturbed but the creature leaned back and knelt to the ground reaching into another tar pit to its right pulling out… clothes.

She was about to faint till she saw how expensive the clothing looked. It had the look that it should be worn by royalty alone. A dress that went past her shins but stopped above her ankles, purely black to accent her pale skin **(not as pale as Jaune's skin just 'haven't seen the sun' pale)**. What made her stare at the dress was the strange purple eye that was placed where her chest would be near the neck.

While not a real eye it very much looked like one **(Salem's little emblem cause reasons)**. The creature looked her over and remembered something and went to do something. She felt her cheeks flush as it circled her breasts and measured her chest again but more thoroughly. Unable to fight the reflex she smacked the hand away which the shock of it alone moved the hand away as it was mid way into its measuring. Looking at her, it looked confused "Y-Y-You just don't DO THAT to a girl!" she screaming covering her chest glaring. The creature moved its mouth and out came a growl that sounded like it hurt with different inflections and varying octaves. There was only confusion then it tried again.

This time it used the left hand to restrain hers above her head as it resumed measurements. She squirmed and blushed till the sensations stopped and it reached back into the tar pit pulling out undergarments for her, colored the same as the dress. Finally done he let go of her hands and handed her the clothing.

Having walked away to give privacy, that was all but destroyed, she hastily put it on and understood why all the touching. It was a absolute perfect fit. It was not too tight or loose, turning around he found it nodding to it self at the design. the creature turned around and was looking her over.

Pointing at the ground he made a circling motion and got across he wanted her to twirl. Doing so, she heard something that sounded like approval and the same growl but shorter with a beckoning hand wave. She literally had nowhere to go so she followed. Still trying to figure out why she was alive in the first place was first and foremost, right next to food, water, and shelter.

After a mile she was exhausted and collapsed. She made to speak before she was picked up again without her knowing like a princess again. She looked at the creature quizzically before looking in front of them and saw a large cathedral looking building and her jaw dropped at the beauty of it and screamed.

But what made her scream was the large scorpion at the front door staring at her. As the got closer the Scorpion did not move but simply stared as the creature opened the door. Once it was shut he set her down and moved around her, and disappeared through a door on her left.

He then burst through the door looking around frantically and a near ear shattering thundering roar was heard for a few seconds then silence. She heard two sets of frantic footsteps and her jaw dropped a second time at the sight of the kids.

One was obviously female unless the boy let their hair grow long enough to be done up in a ponytail, said hair was purely white along with the skin, but the eyes are what scared her was the unnatural black where the white of the eye should be. Not to mention the eyes boring into her.

The boy was the same yet difference was the hair being more or less short, scraggly, and unkempt. They wore the same clothing either they were twins or the creature found them like this. The two hugged the creatures leg and disregarded her entirely. The creature let out a deep muffled rumbling and gestured to her.

'Uh-oh' was her main thought at the two stared, the girl glared. The boy was the first to approach her and put his hand out "Hello miss! My name is Jaune, yours?" she looked from 'Jaune' to the creature who looked on with curiosity if anything.

Accepting the handshake "M-My name is Verdith… and you are" after the handshake with Jaune she looked to the girl who stepped in front of Jaune and growled. "Pyrrha, stop that is not how you treat a guest!" apparently the girl's name is Pyrrha.

Verdith looked to the kids and could not help but wonder what made them like this. Jaune suddenly looked to the creature who was speaking in that growl. "Oh, Grimm wants to know why you can't understand him" Verdith looked at the creature who was now called 'Grimm'.

"I don't know how you can understand him" 'Grimm' seemed to unbothered and growled something out which Jaune looked at him funny and Pyrrha as well. "Your serious?!" Jaune said facing away from Verdith as she can not see his facial expression. Apparently Grimm nodded, walking past her giving her a stare that seemed to convey 'hurt them and i will make you wish for death', and exited the large cathedral building.

Verdith looked to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Well, your to teach us how to be normal productive human beings" Jaune smiled at her and was willing to learn as Pyrrha glared at her and grabbed Jaune's arm possessively. Jaune looked at Pyrrha with confusion but looked to Verdith waiting to be taught how it was to be 'normal'.

She knew she was knee deep in problems, but 'Grimm' did save her life so she owes it to him. "Well for starters…"

[/V\\]

Grimm clawed out of what he could only say was his essence,and was on the continent called Mistral. He felt the presence of a rather large and complacent village to the north of him. Walking and stopping a ways before the tree line to obscure himself from view. He observed the town.

It was more… oriental as the mortals would call it. There was a small river moving through, several large buildings, but most of all it held a large amount of mortals and very few guards. It had a low wall and held a small amount of guards to deter some threats.

Looking around for a tucked away spot, he spotted a cave and entered it. Going deep into the cave system he set to work at engraving the floor with a strange symbol.

The symbol was at its core a O with two Z's inside that mirrored each other and a line through the middle. Once it glowed black for a second Grimm set about encircling it and made several archaic symbols to surround the O. it all glowed black and was filled with the same Tar substance he uses.

Thrusting his hand into the substance he felt satisfied that the gamble works and began to imbue the substance with what he wanted it to mass produce from the world's negativity. The wolf he made was a good starter. He pulled his arm out and took a few steps back to watch it bubble as the three wolves clawed their way out. He created more around it to bring a grand total of 7 spawning pits.

As the wolves looked around Grimm reached out to give them a command.

" _There is a village near by teeming with mortals, you are to kill them all and leave no survivors"_ the some of the wolves howled and took off letting their instincts guide them out of the cave and three more emerged and took off after them.

He kept pace in the core of what could pass as a small army of over 90, wolves were broken up into loose 10 member pack. This was a good test of the combat capabilities of the wolves. They waited till sundown before attacking to maximize their surprise attack.

The village itself lacked any organized and well armed guards as they only had simple leather armor vests and small swords. There was a loud feral howl that seemed to jostel the whole village. The two guards facing road drew their swords and waited for the creature who made it to appear and was met with rumbling. Out from the forest came the wolves as two per gate guard descended on them.

The rest vaulted over the low wall and had near unhindered access to the village. Grimm simply walked as wolves passed by him swarming the village. As he entered the main boulevard he looked around drinking in the intoxicating fear and anguish. Not to mention rage was the most tasteing thing he had. A guardsmen made the mistake of charging him and swung his blade on the bone armor.

The blade shattered and Grimm slowly turned to look at him. Grabbing his head with one hand and lifted the mortal high in the air. He unleashed a large feral roar then hurled the mortal at near sound breaking speeds. The near thundering crack caused some defenders and villagers to look at the large tower to see it start collapsing.

The debris fell onto some frozen villagers crushing them. The sorrow and anger multiplied and Grimm was beginning to lose it till he felt pain. Howling in pain he pulled a arrow out of his inner elbow and looked at the owner. He glared at the man clad in a green vest and white undershirt with black pants already letting go another arrow.

Grimm batted it away, roared loudly and charged at him. The man remained stoic and fired two more arrows before rolling to the left as Grimm leveled a building behind him. Walking out of the collapsed building pain shot up his leg from his hip. Ripping the arrow he reached out and grabbed a passing women and was vaugely aware a child screamed 'mother'. He did not care who it was but it seemed to make the male lower his weapon and stare in shock. Looking at the mortal, it was a female wearing a green robe with varying green colors, but held pink eyes. Growling he hurled the mortal with one hand at the man.

THe man threw the bow down and went to catch her, but if the tower crumbling was the amount of force he put into a throw one can imagine the effect the two had upon impact. She was caught but she was dead the moment she was thrown and both were broken and near exploded in gore upon impact.

Another near thunder sounding roar was unleashed. He gave into the intoxicating negativity around he and joined the wolves in butchering. Already forgetting a similar pink eyed boy and jade-green eye colored ginger girl.

Once Grimm was done, the village was near devoid of life, as he roamed trying to find more he stumbled upon a plaque by the crumbled tower. The letters were assembled 'KUROYURI' but Grimm paid it no head and felt someone barely grasping to life. The despair was almost about to send him over.

Reaching the home he found a boy was pinned under rubble that landed on his legs. Grimm felt sorrow for the kid as it stared up to him and the fear rolled off him. Grimm merely brought its large foot up and brought it down hard onto the child splattering the boy's blood everywhere.

Grimm did not like unnecessary suffering if he can avoid it but there are times where tests called, looking around him as some wolves are staying around for a reason or another, require such suffering but the test was over and he rather avoid such things.

He then disappeared into the black essence that appeared on the floor, then it disappeared leaving no trace it existed.

* * *

 **So who wants to skin me alive first? no one damn oh well. The updates on this will be sporadic at best as my main focus is once again set on WaC (insert shameless 'read that fic' here). But I am willing to take ideas add some more flair to the fic.**

 **Otherwise not much to add aside from re read things a few times to understand and my grammar is, I already know, alien and my spelling may have fucked up here and there BUT I do try to correct as I go so do not review about those two things.**

 **See you next time on when ever the fuck I stop being lazy.**


	3. Revenants

**~.**

 **Here is another chapter... so yay. To be far for the long, italicized, and center aligned text wall you see is a 'story' of history. That tis here to give some insight going in. Otherwise not much else to say here**

 **I do not own RWBY, that wonderful fucking honor goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Oh forgot trigger warnings of torture and like always assume all Trigger warnings cause there are those people who get triggered by trigger warnings.**

* * *

 _There was always Light and Void, they existed in harmony. One will cease to exist without the other essentially: mutually assured destruction. Ancient texts speak of the two Deities 'Light' and 'Void' In their infancy they knew not what they could do but from what they did know was Light brought Life, Tranquility, Creation, and of course light. While Void, Light's sibling, only brought Death, Excitability, Destruction, and of course void. It was a very hated relationship for they were exact opposites of one another for everything Light made Void would find the perfect counter to make it vanish. After they escaped their childhood and entered adolescents did they begin to see what they could do together. Upon learning this they create stars, planets, and life capable of choosing between virtues of Light and Void. Remnant was their Jewel, humanity their chosen creations, they did all they could to ensure their survival. In return for their constant watch Humanity were to devote themselves entirely to them. There were those who did not comply and fought for the right to decide their own fate. This period was known as the Great War, To give their chosen an edge Light and Void began the fabled 'marking' of individuals they felt more attuned with. With this came Auras and Semblances, Auras capable of deflecting point blank cannon fire, heal entire limbs, and enhance physical limits to the inhuman. Semblances are randomized abilities be they greater than inhuman speed, sight, strength, conjuration, or manipulation. The War lasted no longer than 5 years with the shattering of the moon. The unmarked did it in a last ditch effort to demoralize their brainwashed enemy. The moon was a symbol of the two gods and being able to shatter a physical symbol should demoralize them but it only embolden and enraged the marked. It was long and bloody but every unmarked heretic was culled. And Remnant was free to worship the two god siblings to their heart's content._

Verdith closed the book she asked Grimm to procure for her. She set back in place in a crystal bookcase. She took her seat back and was facing Jaune and Pyrrha, both of which, had a sparkle in their eye. "We tell children this story early on to tell them to never wane in their devotion to these gods and as such war was a distant memory, and so humanity did not go to war with itself for it would displease the gods" she saw Pyrrha raise her hand and she gestured for the girl to speak.

"How… How did…" she stood up to try and speak and Jaune moved to help her but Verdith gestured for him to stay. "What happened to… the… unmarked" she finished which seemed to be a strain for Pyrrha to speak but Verdith clapped enthusiastically. "Very good Pyrrha" the girl sat back down smiling at Jaune and was hugging him, the poor boy was at a lost at what to do, "To answer your question, personally I do not know but from what the stories, tales, and legends say: they vanished after the Great War ended".

Pyrrha nodded and Jaune was able to decouple himself. "Now" Verdith spared a glance at a watch Grimm somehow got a hold of, and it was a very expensive one to boot. "You have to learn the basics of mathematics and English" and she meant the basics cause the books she asked Grimm to procure ranged from preschool to the college level. She could barely handle the basics of college mathematics and english was a very sore subject for her but the Sciences were where she shined.

Jaune groaned but Pyrrha looked indifferent but curious as to why Jaune groaned. Verdith found something strange about their dynamic: it was strangely like something out of a book or television drama. "Now Jaune, how can you hope to protect and marry Pyrrha here if you can not do simple mathematics?" Pyrrha's normally snow white complexion suddenly went red and Jaune had a blank look.

She giggle at their reaction "Well no matter I have a feeling Pyrrha will be the one protecting you in the future" that got a reaction from Jaune who glared at her and Pyrrha seemed to be of the same mind. "No! it's the boy's job to protect the girl! Like the tales of knights protecting the princess". Verdith admired that, she knew he took a liking to those kinds of stories.

"Now in order to do that 'squire'" her nickname she gave to Jaune when she caught him reading a small book about knights. "You have to be smart to protect your fair maiden" nonetheless she managed to get Jaune to drudge through the lesson. When the time for them to learn English came around, it was a learning process for all of them. After a grueling hour and 15 minutes, Jaune's stomach demanded attention and food.

Verdith decided it was best to feed them before it became a distraction. When she opened the door, the thundering feet of Grimm were felt before they were heard. When she descended the stairs to the main entrance there Grimm was with a stag over his shoulder. She knew what he was expecting her to do and walked to the kitchen, the kids were following after her with Grimm bringing up the rear.

As Verdith set the table, Grimm went about his strange way of perfectly cutting, and gutting, the Stag. Once done he left everything to Verdith who, thanks to a book, was able to properly cook them meals and a way to preserve the meats they did not use. In other words, Grimm somehow managed to grab a refrigerator, a generator, and enough dust fuel to last several years powering the medium sized generator.

How he was able to grab these without anyone noticing was beyond Verdith's comprehension. After the meats were cooked and given did she feel a strange sense of fulfillment and peace. And the thought crossed her mind 'Just how long will this last'.

[/ **5 Years later** \\]

Grimm was roaming Remnant's coldest landmass, Solitas according to the mortals. His avatar was immune to the cold region by the sheer amount of heat the body generated alone. He was approached by Jaune and Pyrrha's questions about training in combat. Grimm's only experience was through instinct and not viable so Grimm 'people watched' as Verdith called what he did when she went with him on his order whenever the two children slept.

Through this 'people watching' he was able to learn of a city of mortals on the north most landmass was well known for their military and technological prowess. Upon climbing out of his essence, he began to sense where this 'Atlas' was. He found several smaller 'villages' but the biggest source he assumed was atlas and he disappeared into his essence only to reappear just well outside the range of Atlas's large walls and armaments. He reached into the essence puddle to his right and pulled out a small beetle he would use to infiltrate the city.

As far as Grimm knew from his people watching was: Atlas love the color white. Seeing as Solitas was predominately white. The beetle had pale white chitin showing nothing black, no red-yellow eye colors just white, and no red etchings. He moved the avatar to a secluded position and forcing it into a coma as he made the small Beetle his avatar for now.

[/V\\]

Grimm's beetle avatar scurried up the large wall undetected by the guards and onto a main road. Staying on the white paved sidewalk and minding the feet, he looked for something resembling where mortals trained. He scaled up a building and gained a height advantage to scour the large city, and he managed to overhear a guard talking from his position.

"How many more recruits this time?" one said, "Well I assume close to a thousand, Void wanted Atlas to build up a large military all of a sudden." the other said which the first one grunted "Sooner or later we won't have civilians to run the factories to manufacture the gear and weapons at this rate, not to mention the Academy is going to be a lot more crowded then normal".

Grimm tuned it out and scoured for the 'academy'. And assumed the large building in the center was the academy. He jumped and used the beetle's wings to fly in that direction. As he flew he peered down to see a very little of the non militarized mortals. Seems the guardsmen were right on their assumption.

He latched onto the wall of the Academy if what he was hearing from the window was correct. Peering in, it was like how Verdith structured her teaching. He knew he was in the right place. Detaching and flying a little over the building he looked around and spotted some some fighting on a field, some enter a dome and some exit the dome looking exhausted. He flew to peer in and saw a problem. The interior was not largely white to conceal him. But staring inward he spotted someone speaking. She carried herself like a warrior, had some weapon on her hip,

Her hair was white but not too white and seemed to be held in a circle, her skin was still within mortal acceptance of pale white, eyes were light-blue mixture, and had a white-grey attire. He managed to enter the dome and blend himself in with a white background and stared. For some reason he felt a connection to this mortal… a connection he could not place anywhere.

He tuned out all except what the name of the mortal he zoned in on. 'Winter Schnee' was the name and something felt familiar… ah the 'Dust' crates he procured from mortal hands had a snowflake emblem and in the center was 'Schnee Dust'. Regardless she looked strong and a good teacher for Jaune and Pyrrha.

But Grimm had a feeling it would be much more complicated to bend her to his will. Verdith was easier see as she gave up on life during her 'rape-not rape' incident. He stayed their watching her with grace and form cutdown 10-20 trainees with ease. Once the class was dismissed, he saw her begin to leave out a seperate door.

Grimm flew as best he could in the beetle avatar to avoid detection. He attached to a suitcase she picked up. Looking to her forward march he saw she was going toward a strange metal contraption. Grimm detached and flew into the a space that opened and Winter threw the suitcase into space which shut. The beetle's enhanced hearing heard her talk about taking her home.

He waited patiently in the long ride till it shook again. Hearing her thank the driver, he took up residence on the suitcase safe from her sight. He was met with the cold again and saw they were some was away from a large manor but they were on a road. Looking around it was largely devoid of guards and spotted a building is disuse. Detached, he flew to the building to scout it out.

Once he assumed it was safe enough, his essence appeared and the main avatar appeared still slumped in a unconscious state. Acting on instinct he turned the beetle's head and saw nothing. Strange, he returned his consciousness to his avatar, looking he saw the Winter mortal staring at the avatar.

He felt her curiosity and general fear of the unknown. "What…" she came closer to the avatar and that is when he sprung the trap. His large gauntleted hands trapped her arms at her sides and hoisted her up and broke through the wall of the decrepit building. Looking back it may have been a disused shed.

He heard Winter struggle to get free of his grip and heard a strange humming. Looking to his right he saw something similar to what he used to create a spawning pit but this one was white, had the same snowflake, and was spinning. On instinct he jumped to the left to dodge a large ice shard.

He snapped to Winter who was glaring at him. "LET ME GO AT ONCE!" he merely growled and something struck his armored head. It was weak but got his attention. Looking he saw a girl who could be the relative same age as Jaune and Pyrrha, had the same hair color and eyes of Winter.

Winter suddenly stopped and was screaming "WEISS LEAVE NOW!" Looking between them he saw some similarities, notable the same rune was in front of her and out from it the weak ice shard slammed against his arm plate. He ignored 'Weiss' and let his essence pool under him and let it drag him in. He heard Winter struggle even more and 'Weiss' screaming as they vanished.

[/V\\]

He instantly threw Winter and the avatar from himself. Something in Winter hurt him, but he was able to spit them out on the desolate landmass. Winter grunted in pain from the landing and the he glared at her. He despised that burning sensation, whatever she held burned him and he was determined to not let it be turned against his true self.

He grabbed her throat, and by effect parts of her head and shoulders, and dragged her kicking her feet in a vain attempt to stop him. He felt strong ice shards slam into his body and ignored it all, it strangely felt ticklish but it started to get annoying. He raised Winter up and thrusted downward with enough force to render her unconscious but not seriously damage her. Her Aura on the other hand shattered upon impact and was able to nullify any permanent brain trauma.

Feeling satisfied that she won't try to annoy him with the ice shards he continued with her over his shoulder.

It took till the shattered moon's first steps into the night for her to regain consciousness and for him to reach the 'cathedral' Home. He stared at a space to the back left of Home and lets his essence appear there and a large 5x5 meter crystal building complete with a door. Opening it he tossed her in and she grunted in pain. Her Aura seemed to not being recovering yet.

He shut and locked the door. It was solid, several inches thick, even he had a hard time moving it to be frank. He looked to the scorpion that Jaune took to calling Tyrian. _"Ensure the women in that cage, does not escape. If she somehow does, do not kill her or maim. just put her back"_ Tyrian nodded and resumed his prowel.

Breaking 'Winter Schnee' would take a long time that Grimm hoped would not last long.

[/ **The next few days** \\]

Grimm was carefully flipping through a 'Human Anatomy' book on how to better break a human. He read through several books he got for Verdith on the pretense it was to teach the two about the wildlife has stumbled upon a discovery.

He found a peculiar bug whose toxin hijacked neurons responsible for sending pain signals and made them fire. It was a good start but it was only at the point of injection and a good inch around the injection site. From that article the survey said that it felt like a fire was under their skin.

Which was now, Grimm was searching for the best points to deliver the toxin. When Verdith walked out with a plate of bread she managed to make was all it held. Another tactic he read up on. The human body reacted in strange ways when it was deprived of vital nutrients yet still alive. That will also break the mind of a mortal along with the toxin cocktail he was planning to make.

"This doesn't feel right…" she voiced out loud but Grimm merely grunted as he looked to the books he had out on the bone table he conjured some ways away, yet next to the 'cell'. Verdith came to a conclusion long ago that regardless of her morals: this was life and anything 'normal' she remembered were pointless. It was all the more strangely satisfying this way, she just hoped 'Winter' came to that realization soon.

She opened a small hatch at the door's base and slid the plate of bread and half cup of water into the cell then shut it. Grimm was not a monster she knew that. The fact Winter was given some way to wash herself and due the duties of nature without the smell. Grimm, through Jaune, did not like the smell mortals made when expelling their waste or their odor they made when they went days without bathing.

She walked back to Grimm's studying. And had some books open to some rather poisonous creatures. One was a very painful toxin, a hallucinogenic, and a paralysis. He looked between the three books and a book on the human body. She shivered at the connection and was thankful he did not do this to her. She returned to the cell, opened the hatch to see the plate was undisturbed.

Closing it she stared at the nose height barred window and looked to the light-blue eyed glare she was given. "Why do you not eat?" Verdith asked and only got the glare back. "If you think I will eat whatever you give me you are sorely mistaken" Verdith looked saddened and was about to speak before Grimm growled for her presence.

Verdith managed to know what grunts, growls, or other sounds ment very well. Turning around he was gesturing to the food and pointed to the table. Sighing she opened the hatch and removed the plate.

Placing it on the table he returned to his studying. What he was telling her is 'All beings must eat, their body will force them eventually'.

[/V\\]

The next day was when Grimm would create the creature with all three toxins in one. From his research, that younger creatures had the more… potent forms of the toxins. So he began to conjure such a small creature, taking in to account of the higher potency he dialed back the amount that would be injected. He managed to add in another toxin cocktail that made her vomit whatever was in her stomach. One way for her to get her to eat.

He reached in with his fingers to pull out a chimera of a spider's torso and legs, abdomen replaced with that of a red headed centipede. Its head had fangs that of a snakes. There was chitin all over it, but the stronger sections were white which was the top, joints along the spider like legs, head, and parts of the underside.

Picking up the small creature he turned it over in his hand and gave it instructions. _"The women you are going to see, you will inject your toxin into her neck, underside of the arms, inner thighs, the sides of the torso, and near the spine once a day and repeat in a randomized pattern"_. The chimera chittered, hopped off his hand and slithered silently through the barred window on the door. He was closing the books when Winter's near ear shattering scream was heard. And the creature escaped through the window and waited under a rock.

He carried the bread plate back inside.

[/V\\]

My name Is Winter Schnee… I have a little sister named Weiss and a little brother named Whitley. She belonged to a dignified… family or company? Suddenly she heard a chittering and looked around and only found a stinging sensation on the underside of her left arm. She screamed loudly again.

MY NAME IS WINTER! She mentally tried to fight back against the pain and urge to vomit. She shut her eyes to not see the distorted images around her.

How long has it been days, weeks, minutes, hours? can't tell. The only light she was graced with came from the door's small window… but that's where that devil abomination came through. It came everyday around the time after she eats, stings her and she vomits whatever meager meal she had.

She opened her eyes and thought she was hallucinating when the door was open and thought she saw the hell spawn but it was a hallucination as the light disappeared. Looking around she saw a plate of break and a cup of water.

She ravenously grabbed the bread and devoured it along with drinking the meager cup of water. She remembered she was fit and had good muscle tone. But she had no idea when that was and she did not see that anymore. Not skin and bone just in between her past form and now.

Then it came again and this time at her thigh, this one hurt the most and her scream was louder and was getting much harder to scream in pain and dry heaved. 'My name is….' she had no idea how long it was and forgot somethings.

'What was it...it was W…" she tried to remember before the next sting someplace else. She just wanted it to end but some voice in the back of her head told her to fight. 'FIGHT WHAT? I CAN'T FIGHT SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW EVEN EXISTS?! HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT IT' she yelled at that voice.

' _Then we lose to the enemy!'_ she growled at that voice "SHUT UP! FIGHT WHAT? THE WALLS, THE FLOOR? THIS MADDENING FEELING OF HOPELESSNESS?!" the voice in her head scoffed _'You belong to a proud fam-'_ the voice was cut off from a sting near her spine and she screamed in much large pain, dry heaved, and screamed some more at something she saw.

It was a oily black shadow with red glaring eyes at the corner of her home. "STAY BACK! DON'T HURT ME!" the shadow seemed to laugh at her and disappear. Strangely she welcomed the laughter but it was her own and laughed at the hopelessness of it all and broke. She had to ask her self 'Where are the gods, and why did they let this happen'.

There was a response from her self _'they don't care about us, they never had. Only thing we know for certain is that devil creature and those stings hurt'_ for once she agreed with the voice and just gave into the pain that came once again but it made her scream in pain yet also happiness at a feeling she knew she was living in a hell. She ate the bread given, drank the water given, and laughed at the thought it was going to come back up.

She anticipated the stinging to happen again but it did not. She started to panic and look around, looking for the chittering of that devil creature. Only the door to open and she had to close her eyes or be blinded by the bright light.

She saw a creature, tall, white armor, red etchings, black arms, but those red eyes were not like the shadow's eyes. They held a kinder light, that and it was yellow at its core. It was looking at her and reached for her. She looked at the hand in fear and flinched. Only to feel a squirming squeal.

Rising back up she saw the devil creature and screamed in fear. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" the white knight did the next best thing, he squashed it and she realished in the sound of its death. She looked to her White Knight's outstretched hand and took it. She was lead out of her home and into a strange world.

She saw a large creature and it scared her, she hid behind her white knight who only stepped out of its vision of her. His patting on her shoulder calmed her down and looked to the creature who only stared then it ignored her presence.

The white knight then lead her to a building, the inside was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. It then lead her up some stairs. Having not used her legs in a while she could barely go up the first flight. But she felt oddly satisfied at her white knight picking her up and carried her the rest of the way.

It some great feat of dexterity he opened the door and still held her like a princess. Entering the room and shutting the door he sat her on a heavenly bed and fell unconscious on it.

[/V\\]

Grimm knew she broke at least three weeks into the torture, but he did not expect her to last a month afterward. Either she did not know she broke or he thought he was doing something wrong. But when the usual screams were followed by fiendish laughter as Verdith put it. When she first screamed, Jaune came running to him and asked what the scream was.

Grimm knew he would resent him if he told the truth… but he had no reason to lie **"I procured a combat teacher for you and Pyrrha but she is… uncooperative and she is being broken"** Grimm waited for Jaune to lash out and he only looked saddened but nodded. He is taking this extremely well. "If there was no other way then I see no reason for it to end, but doesn't mean it's right" Grimm seemed satisfied he is still retaining his morality.

" **I know it's wrong and its suffering that has a possibility of being avoided but… I see no alternative. And most of all Jaune there will come a time where you have to decide"** Jaune looked confused.

" **What I speak of is doing the right thing requires a action that goes against all you stand for… Just like I have done"** Jaune seemed to understand and went to find Pyrrha.

Back to the present, Grimm tested to see if she would burn his true self like the first time and he set her in a essence pool on the floor, to his surprise it did not and felt that connection again. He very carefully separated her Aura soul from her body and had the avatar bring her body to the mortal plain to begin gathering measurements for new clothing. To his surprise he expected a white-blue aura soul but saw… something else.

The Aura soul was a blue-white but there was black tendrils forming some kind of vein network where her body's veins would be. At the core was a sphere with a red center. He reached with a tendril from his self and touched the core.

He was hit with images of her life, her birth, her first memories of her mother and her barely around father, her memories of this 'Weiss' and 'Whitley', and the memory of her mother dying, joining the atlas military, and finally her memories of first meeting Grimm. Then something happened to her Aura soul.

She woke up and looked everywhere around her and saw the dark abyss that was Grimm. "Where… where am i" she sounded unsure and broken. The tendril he had pressed further to that core and there was no reaction from her Aura soul. He now understood why this strange appearance of her soul was here.

In breaking a mortal, they somehow force a God's power from their being and are a shell of their former self. And in bringing her here he filled the shell and replaced their mark. On what level he did not know but what he did know. _**"Stop listening to my thoughts!"**_ he growled out and Winter looked forward and had a look like she had a hand caught in a cookie jar. Grimm speared the Aura Soul and instead of pain like he expected Winter let out a curious sound and she looked like to be in pure bliss. Ignoring that the avatar deposited her body into himself then deposited her Aura soul back into the body. Then was expelled.

Grimm returned to his avatar. And when he did Winter awoke and looked around. She felt odd sensations and saw Grimm using his fingers to encircle parts of her body, and taking occasional glances to her old tattered garb.

His finger brushed against one of her nipples and she let out the same sound she let out when she was in his true self. He glared at her in curiosity and repeated the motion again and got the same response.

Deciding to avoid having to make those sounds again, he hurriedly finished and tossed a silken blanket over her to give her modesty. He began to think on her clothing to unknowingly have her add her two cents into the design. Grimm reached in and thought he pulled out a similar garb to her original outfit but only to find the arms had bone plates covering the arm with claw like fingers, the legs were the same except there was bone plates form the thighs to the ankles. The boots were bone plated and had small spikes where the toes are. While the chest of the garb had a large bone plate on the front and back but much else.

He sat them down regardless and he handed it to her. Still trying to figure out how this happened he reached in at feeling a item his did not create at all. And saw it was a ring, a perfect crafted ring if he must say so. It held a blood red gem and was made from a black material, at the four corners of the gem were spikes extending a few millimeters holding the gem in not to mention it had a oval like shape to boot.

He shrugged and put it with the clothing. He looked and forgot her undergarments. She seemed to scream at him to not do that and looked at her puzzled. And was surprised when he saw her reach into a essence pool and pull out her undergarments.

Grimm was thunderstruck at her using the very same thing he uses to create creatures and objects. He left feeling shocked and began to ponder on how deep the connection ran.

[/V\\]

Grimm was outside with Jaune and Pyrrha staring at a women whose skin was not as white as their own skin and hair not as white, wearing clothing of black, white, and red etchings along parts of her outfit. **"This is Amara…"** Grimm was surprised when she said that should be her name after seeing her old clothes had a name attached called 'Winter Schnee'. And 'Amara took over her introduction.

And still retained her voice, pose, and overall stance as a warrior seemed to remain intact somehow. "Yes, My name is Amara Nexximus and I hope to earn your admiration and respect" she smiled at the two kids. Grimm nodded **"Jaune, Pyrrha, you are to treat her with respect like you would me. And Verdith do not be afraid you are responsible for educating them on how it is to be mortal while Amara will teach them how to fight and defend themselves"** Grimm sensed her fear at being replaced and it waned lightly when Amara instead of Jaune relayed the part her name came up but it was mainly from the look Amara gave her that frightened her.

It was a look that made her feel like she should be grateful she can merely BREATHE the air that was graced by Grimm's presence. "Thank you Grimm for allowing me to stay" he held up a hand and what would be his words were voiced in near sync from Amara… which was starting to creep her out.

" **Thanks is not needed, I brought you here for two reasons: to teach Jaune and Pyrrha and to save you from your previous life"** Verdith only nodded and asked to be excused to prepare meals for the four of them. Grimm let her and looked to Jaune and Pyrrha's eager faces. Thankfully Jaune and Pyrrha could understand him without needing a proxy.

" **When the sun rises tomorrow, your training will begin with Amara. She will… procure training weapons for you to use as starters and give you weapons she feels are more to your style"** Grimm saw their faces light up and nodded happily and he let them leave back into their Home. As he was about to pass time by people watch he felt something cling to his avatar adn saw it was 'Amara' and she was breathing heavily.

Grimm was starting to regret breaking the mortal. And was about to ask what she wants when she had a strange smile on her face. "I just want to be with you" he was indifferent but allowed it and dropped into his essence with Amara following after him.

Grimm saw and felt Amara experience a blissful tranquility before they exited outside walking distance of a town in Vacuo's border. It was around sand dunes and it was the opposite of Solitas' climate. One which Amara had no experience dealing with and her outfit was going to cook her alive. Then the strangest thing happened.

Grimm thought she would but she looked absolutely normal as if she was in the perfect temperature. She looked to Grimm and felt the need to explain. She sheepishly looked away and moved some hair from her face.

"I may have made these clothes be able to adapt to any climate on Remnant" Grimm blinks and more questions then answers, but he sensed for town he wanted to watch. It was close to walk to so they did. Grimm probed Amara for questions about Vacuo and he got answers from her. Well what she remembered of course.

"From what I remember, Vacuo was always lax on their acceptance of who lives here… It's free of any large influence from the 'gods-chosen' council, and there is barely any form of local government and there is a unspoken rule that if you can survive on this side of Sanus your welcome in Vacuo" Grimm nodded and wondered if they would actually accept him.

"I have a feeling they will but I have doubts as well" this mind reading was starting to irk him. As the came close to the town gates, Grimm was hesitant to venture further. Amara noticed this and was thinking up a way to remedy this.

But she will have to think of it on the fly seeing as a town guard was walking to them. "Something the matter with your… large and intimidating friend?" the guard did not radiate much fear and that much puzzled Grimm.

Amara started to converse with the Guard about being able to pass through the town and Grimm was utterly shocked by a the reception he got. "I take it he always like this when meeting someone?" Amara nodded with a smile. "Most people… run at his visage alone" the guard seemed to be momentarily sadded then brightened "Well he is welcomed here at Arkaley"

Grimm nodded and walked toward the gate which the guard they spoke to open for them. He was surprised at the friendly faces of human and… some other creature that looked human but had other appendages. He approached three of these individuals, one was large head coming up to Grimm's chest, another smaller than the male that had some strange ears protruding from her hair and there was another female like the other, presumably mother, around Jaune's age.

The male looked a little off put but still asked stoically "May we help you?" Grimm examined them trying to figure out what they were when Amara managed to pull him away. "I am sorry he has never been around Faunus… ever" the three looked surprise and looked to the large man, they assumed.

The mother spoke afterward "I can see why, he is very intimidating" the little one seemed to hide behind the mother. "Come now Blake, say hi" the now named faunus child leaned from behind her mother "hi' she weekly said before hiding again. Grimm felt a drive to kneel down to her level. To which he did but in doing so created a small tremor.

The male laughed "A strong gentle Giant I see" the mother smiled and Amara looked on strangely happy. Grimm held out his hand. "He was gifted with immense strength but at a terrible cost from his semblance giving him this visage and taking his ability to speak from him" the three looked sadded.

And Blake seemed to hear this and hugged Grimm who carefully hugged and patted her back. "Well for what it's worth we appreciate being your first experience with the Faunus… normally we are treated less sense we are not marked by Light or Void yet produce semblances and auras.

Grimm looked up to the father and the mother wanting their namea and let out a deep rumble. Amara smiled and looked to the male "He asks for your names, he has a vivid memory" The male nodded. "The name is Ghira Belladonna, and this is my wife Kali" Amara exchanged handshakes with them in Grimm's stead seeing as he was standing up slowly for obvious reasons.

"If you two ever find yourselves traveling, stop by Menagerie and look for the large building at the center. You are welcome to our home anytime" Ghira said which Kali and Blake nodded as they left to do their business or leave back to their home. Grimm gazed at their retreating forms and will remember them that was certain.

He decided Vacuo was a good place and may visit from time to time. Now though he wanted to people watch and having Amara follow him to act as a translator about certain things was a boon.

And much better than watching from afar.

[/V\\]

In Vale, a man sat a desk sipping his mug in a room atop a high tower. He was looking till he got a update from a corrupted username. In the video was a creature taller than most people, had the appearance of a cold hearted killer, and the appearance of great strength. But the title was what threw even him off.

'The Moon's Revenant is Lurking'. The man took a sip from his mug and looked closely at the image. And saw from the linked images of the female with the large 'man'. She resembled the kidnapped Winter Schnee too much to be mere coincidence and something struck him as odd.

He minimized that page and brought up another on two articles. One being the death of Jonathan Rose and the 'Kidnapping' of Winter Schnee. The descriptions were vaugly the same and each forensic drawing was similar not to mention the Schnee manor had a Camera recording the whole thing and cross checked it with the creature from the photo.

He only glared at seeing the matches from the two images and two drawings.

He took a sip from his mug "This creature may just be The Moon's Revenant… here to bring about the gods demise or ours for shattering the moon…" he stared intently trying to figure out connect the recent events.

* * *

 **So... who had money I would make up some poor sod to teach the two combat training cause I am not sorry and pay up. Anyway leave any questions in the reviews below and I will decide if they should be personally answered or worthy of a PM answer.**

 **Anyway I am putting up a challenge for this story: If anyone can find a song that give can make me stay awake at night I will give you a token to use either to add a interesting plot point or add a OC into this story either with or against Grimm. (not that anyone will take this offer up, regardless its here).**

 **Now t** **hat is out of the way I leave you to theorize what the fuck I plan or already have planned out.**


	4. Mere Stepping Stones

**~.**

 **For those who are wondering where I am in WaC... haven't started yet. To be fair I got college and some other life stuff but I will start on it soon and till that is done, this will be the only update on WST till that is done.**

 **I am having fun writing WST, it gives me time to think on WaC and refreshes my mind a little bit. Otherwise, yay me**

 **I do not own RWBY as that wonderful fucking godly right goes to Rooster Teeth. I wasn't being passive aggressive was I? good.**

 **Now read, review, shit on all I hold dear, wipe your ass with my hopes, etc. I don't care**

* * *

Grimm adores Arkaley, He visits when ever he can. Hell he even brought the others to get some actual socialization. When those who conversed with Grimm, Amara by proxy, asked what happened to Jaune and Pyrrha it was a 'clever' lie/truth.

"They were exposed to a substance during development that severely altered their appearance but left everything else intact, the poor things were left abandoned at a orphanage and it took us a long time to finally teach Pyrrha to speak" Amara played those who asked like a fiddle with the appropriate emotional responses.

Some looked on the verge of tears and some were visibly enraged. Verdith took this time to bask in the sunlight, look over what Grimm was going to procure somehow, and to generally enjoy some social interactions.

Grimm was a common sight in Arkaley, so much so when the town prepared for a 'festival', Grimm was asked to help prepare it. He was happy to help along with four with him. Even though he was tasked with the very heavy lifting he was happy regardless.

He was carrying two 10-15 inch diameter thick wooden poles for a stage he believed when he overheard Jaune ask what the festival was for. He and Pyrrha were with Verdith who was with the other children their age and chaperones creating some streamers.

One of the chaperones responded "it's about the the gods and how they showed us how to live and blah blah, the real reason is to celebrate another year of prosperity this town has experienced" Jaune and Pyrrha stared with awe. Grimm seemed to think that was worth having a festival… then again he was biased to the town and to him it was not a bad thing.

Amara was using her 'glyphs' to help cut or move objects to desired places. He felt something clash with his leg. Curious he looked down to see a black haired, pointy eared child growing from his leg.

He let out a curious sound and poked the 'growth' Amara managed to finish and overheard his 'question'. "I do agree. What is that strange growth attached to your leg?" the 'growth' jiggled and was doing the human equivalent of a giggle.

The 'growth' looked up to Grimm with a smile "I'm not some 'growth', I'm Blake! Did you already forgot about me" she pouted when she said 'forgot'. Having already placed the wooden poles down he was instantly hugging and petting her while rocking back and forth trying to make amends.

There was a failing to stifle laughter from a feminine voice. "Careful now, or he may be made her servant" strangely Grimm was fine if that were to happen. Standing up as Blake hid away from Jaune and Pyrrha who looked to her curiously. Amara was giving her greetings then noticed the stares.

The same could be said about her parents "Whose children are they?" Grimm looked to Ghira and pointed to himself and Amara translated. "He adopted them when no one else did and how the orphanage singled them out just for the appearance alone… and one of the reasons we return to Arkaley so much" Ghira's eyes held rage but had a sad smile while Kali rushed to the two, hugged them, and was saying sorry profusely with Blake clinging to Jaune doing the same. Pyrrha was too shocked by the display to notice Blake's clinging.

Grimm looked and internally smiled at the sight. Grimm was called to help and he did so. Ghira looked curious "His name is Grimm?" Amara nodded "when he was born he already had his Aura unlocked and while after the delivery, he was in the arms of his mother when he started to change into a infant version of what he is now… the mother screamed something about the child being cursed. He was called 'Grimm' as a insult mainly by his, pardon the pun, 'Grim' visage he had".

Ghira only sighed "I can empathized partly but only offer sympathies… it takes a certain breed of man to withstand the abuse he went through" Amara only nodded "Well we're here to pick up some items only Arkaley provides… may as well stay for the festival. Blake rarely goes out when in Menagerie, I worry for her" Amara could only agree and went to help with the preparation.

Ghira was approached by some of the locals in-charge of the festival prep work. "You friends of theirs" the Faunus nodded with a smile "Proud friends, and Grimm's first exposure to the Faunus race" the manager to his left only smiled and nodded. "Can you help Amara with setting up the stage and props?" Ghira smiled and accepted.

[/ **Few Hours later** \\]

There were lights strung by some power line poles, stands selling some wares, the stage giving a performance of a sort, some people Grimm did not notice were here before. He was going to approach them to greet when one of the locals, a Miss Amber if he remembered, stopped him with a sad look. "They are not… from Vacuo, they travel to experience this festival from some of Vale's border towns" Grimm looked saddened Amber also looked shattered.

"I know dear, it hurts but think of it like this: If they fear you they are missing out on the kind individual I see before me" Grimm looked to Amber and nodded with internal smiling. Amber smiled and left to enjoy the festival.

He turned around to join his entourage when he saw something that caused him to freeze. Amara and Verdith were elsewhere enjoying themselves along with Ghira and Kali. So Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake were being children and doing some contests when some kids, a inch or two taller were picking on them.

And he saw red when Blake was in pain. There was an unspoken rule about Grimm in Arkaley: Grimm does NOT like it when people pick on the Faunus. There were large thuds shaking the town lightly. Everyone stopped and stared with curious eyes and saw Grimm stomping to the bullies.

He may be a gentle giant but he is still a giant, and he towered, the understatement of the year, behind the three bullies who turned around at stared up at Grimm's absolutely livid 'face' more less his eyes. Jaune was getting up off the floor looking bruised. And something snapped within Grimm.

He was going to merely put fear into the kids and look for their parents but seeing him like that, he picked all the kids up into a bunch and hoisted them up. He, for the first time in a while, showed his many teeth and unleashed a near ear shattering roar at them. He turned behind him and dropped them and pointed for them to leave.

Arkaley natives were glaring at the three and eventually their parents as well who they went to. The parents apologized, made the kids apologize and left the town. Grimm wanted to hurt them but it would not be a good thing to do.

But he had other matters to attend to, he knelt down and checked up on the three kids. Pyrrha and Blake were fine, but Blake's right ear was flat against her head, probably in pain. He looked to Jaune whose left cheek was swollen and sporting a black eye and had some dirt in his ruffled hair.

He did some basic checking Verdith, Amara, and Blake's parents arrived. "What happened?!" Kali was instantly doing what Grimm did but was better at this than he, Verdith was helping her as everyone went back to try and enjoy the festival.

"What happened?" Amara translated for Grimm's very 'colorful' language. "He was going to follow the kids around when he saw them. he did not see Jaune because he focused on seeing Blake's side of the punishment, he was going to make then cower before making them leave but he saw Jaune's state and caused the roar we all heard" Ghira looked angry but not at Grimm.

He shook his hand and was smiling "Thank you for defending my daughter, you have my thanks… Why not come to Menagerie with us? You can bring the others, our treat" Grimm nodded wanting to met a island full of a variety of Faunus. Amara giggled and said they would like that.

"After the festival we can join you" Ghira smiled and went to the kids. Grimm looked on smiling internally again while Amara wrapped her arms around his. "They are really nice people" Grimm only nodded.

[/V\\]

They entered the town with a boat on the 2-3 day trip to Menagerie. He was met with a lot of stares and strangely Grimm felt he wanted to be smaller. Amara tried to soothe him and glared at some of them trying to send a memo. Ghira and Kali felt some empathy for the poor boy, the kids tried to cheer him up which worked slightly.

When they approached the docks the boat was already they with a person checking for tickets. Ghira left to get the tickets while the group talked, well Grimm let Amara translate as Grimm looked around the Valeian town. He likes Arkaley better and it was bad because he was biased.

Grimm felt a tapping on his leg, looking down it was Pyrrha. He knelt down asking what she wanted with his eyes. "I need... Advice" Grimm was confused but nodded. Verdith was entertaining Jaune and Blake while Amara and Kali conversed.

"I have this… pit in my belly that won't go away when he and Blake are together" Grimm would rub his chin… if the spiked chest guard was not obscuring that. He 'people watched' or would it be 'people hear' talk about this. He would growl out his answer **"I assume this is your… jealousy? I think it's jealousy of the attention… and it always leads to disaster"** Pyrrha looked saddened at the negative emotion.

But he patted her shoulder **"but it's not hopeless, just got to fight for his attention… without hurting Blake"** Pyrrha looked determined, nodded, and power walked to play with the others. Standing up he got some knowing smiles from the two women. He looked confused "Someone is playing matchmaker" Amara said while Kali giggled knowing something.

"But I fear, they both won't accept defeat" Kali said looking sad, then Grimm said a innocent thing which Amara looked confused at "What he said was why not court both?" Kali looked wide eyed for a second then had a evil grin.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, that is if Jaune can divide his love that is" Grimm felt fear that day when Amara and Kali started to scheme. But Grimm would accept the outcomes to be honest.

The kids and Verdith looked utterly confused at them but Ghira came back with tickets and was hurrying them onboard. Once onboard, by the skin of their teeth, the boat departed. Grimm looked around scared, and Ghira walked next to him knowing what he was afraid of.

"First time on a boat?" Grimm nodded which Ghira smirked at "It will be over before you know it" there was a sound of someone emptying their stomach, looking to the right Jaune was heaving over the side with Blake and Pyrrha rubbing his back.

"But for some it will be a long trip" Grimm only nodded in agreement and stared around at the sea.

Grimm also decided on something: the sea was a nice place.

[/V\\]

The two day trip was eventful, there was a small party a day into the trip to give the passengers something to do that Grimm could not partake in less he sinks the boat. But he watched with the same vigor regardless. The next day was general chats till they docked, when disembarking Grimm waited and took this time to view the island.

It was amazing, he was torn from the sight when Jaune yelled for him to get off the boat. Walking off it the captain tipped his hat to him "Have a fine day" he was puzzled as he felt next to no fear from him but felt something was… off

He nodded and walked to the group who was giving them a tour as they walked in the direction of the largest building. Grimm looked inquisitively at every Faunus they passed. It was unnerving to a few but some words from Ghira and Amara turned those unnerved looks into happy smiles.

"Our town may be little to some but its home. It's a place where those who, like us are outcasts, can be themselves without fear. And I extend that to you and your strange but functional family" Grimm nodded vigorusly, Amara laughed, Verdith looked surprised, the kids jumped in happiness. Grimm growled he was going to need a map and do something and Ghira was asked to follow him.

They left to the west side of the town into the deserts with Amara going to act as translator for something shocking to Ghira.

Kali smiled and with Verdith's helped showed the kids around.

[/ **With Grimm** \\]

It was surprising Ghira that speed which Grimm sprinted, if it could be that, while carrying him and Amara, all be it like potato sacks but it was better than a alternative and more painful measure.

Once at a suitable, walking distance from the town, he sat them down with absolute care. Ghira looked to Grimm "You are a frighteningly strong man" Grimm only smiled internally and growled to Amara before he did anything.

"There is something you must know and… please do not be alarmed" Ghira looked confused but nodded "I promise to not treat you in anyway differently" Grimm sensed to see if he was truthful and found no ounce of double crossing at all.

He nodded, faced behind him and stared. Ghira was about to ask when suddenly a large tar like lake appeared along with a part shooting off from the large lake. He was mesmerized when a giant, purple-red crystal cathedral like building appeared, and even more surprised as the tar left and vanished under Grimm's leg.

But what made him scream in surprise was the large scorpion creature crawling out of the other tar-pit. The scorpion looked around and zeroed in on Ghira. It charged but Grimm's hand stopped the beat in its tracks. He was growling at it and once again surprised to see it cower.

"Grimm's semblance… also granted him this power. You already know the cost of such power" Ghira only agreed with Amara even more. "I see, the ability to create such… things, why was he hated for this?" Amara only looked at Grimm ordering Tyrian. "No one got to know him from his appearance alone" Ghira nodded.

"Grimm… I will say this now: You have not changed in my eyes, in fact I will admit I am envious, but i only respect you even more… to have this power be shunned based on your look is despicable. I welcome you as a member of Menagerie" Grimm took his hand, careful to not break it, and shook his hand. And he started to growl.

"In payment for allowing him to stay and not fearing him, he pledges to stay and help defend this island to the best of his ability, and my self included" Ghira held up his hand "That is not-" Grimm growled louder.

"That is not up for discussion… and I agree it's not even the least we can give in letting us stay, for your continued trust and respect for us. Even calling us friends was the nicest thing anyone has done for him" Ghira started to see the effect the now had. He also knew he won't win here and nodded.

"Very well, I entrust this island to you" he bowed which Grimm mimicked to the best of his ability. "Now let's head to my home and see how the everyone is getting along"

[/ **At the Belladonna Residence** \\]

Blake was showing the others the mansion's massive book collection. "You have… so many" Pyrrha looked mesmerized and Blake shyness appeared as she looked down. "Is it too much though?" Jaune scoffed "Too much? Pyrrha and I have no wear near a single bookshelf full of the books you have! You have to have a thousand!" Blake's shyness and the color of her cheeks increased.

"It's only… 400" Jaune grabbed Blake by the shoulders, turned her to him "We only have 10!" Blake gasped for two reasons, he had so few books and gasped at the proximity. Her shyness took over and got out of his hold and stepped a few steps back.

She fought her shyness and look of determination staring at the two. "Then You can read my books!" Kali walked in carrying a tray of cups and Verdith carried plates of snacks. "My, my Blake. I remembered you wouldn't even let us touch these books" Verdith giggled at the image of a small Blake somehow defending the book cases from the two parents.

Blake blushed "MOM!" Kali laughed "Teasing dear now come enjoy some tea and some sandwiches while you read, I am going to teach Verdith somethings" Verdith looked scared yet also looked determined to learn. They left and the kids browsed the book collection.

Pyrrha had a hard time trying to find a book but Blake came to her aid while Jaune already grabbed one. "Hmmm I recommend this one" she handed her a book with the title _'The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde'_.

Pyrrha turned the book over to read the synopsis when Blake stopped her and turned the cover to her and had a serious face. "Read it without knowing the background" Pyrrha nodded and took a seat on Jaune's left as he was reading a book on knights like usual but one she never saw before.

Blake grabbed one and sat on Jaune's right. The boy was blushing at the fact his arms were touching the girls. He ignored it and flipped a page and continued reading.

With Kali and Verdith she was busy teaching her the basics of cooking a meal. "Now remember the stove and oven are individual, and never leave them unattended" Verdith was taking notes. "Now when the pot is boiling what do you do" Verdith answered "Stir, and check the noodles to see if they are soft and squishy" Kali nodded.

"Good" she crossed her arms and looking like a dojo master **(someone is going to hate me for that… get over it)**. "Next the-" Verdith jumped the gun knowing where she was staring "Ensure the knife block has the knives in it, in the right places, and out of reach of children or those ignorant to the Kitchen arts" Kali nodded.

"You are taught all I know" Verdith did a bow which Kali gave in return, once they stood straight again they both giggled. "Now care to help me make dinner?" Verdith nodded and did what was asked of her.

The sun was setting and the two were putting finishing touches on dinner when the three returned with Ghira laughing. "Jaune did that? He is truly the image of a young knight" Grimm only nodded. Amara excused herself to use the restroom. Losing the source of translation, Ghira did not mind. "No matter I am starting to get a hang of your unique language" he smiled which Grimm gave him a look of 'care to test it?'.

Ghira glared accepting the challenge. And they sat down and began the test. The kids carrying the small plates, tea cups, and the pot back into the kitchen, and for the moment ignoring the two's game. "Thank you , go wait with Grimm and Ghira" Verdith said which they did and sat on the couch in between the two. And stared "hmmm I do believe I got this one, you said: Jaune was rough housing with Tyrian and lost" Grimm narrowed his eyes and nodded and growled at intervals.

"Let's see… I do believe I have a book by that name here" Grimm was surprised he actually had the book but waved it away for now and administered the final test. This time he growled at intervals much longer and shorter, and with different tones and inflections.

Ghira looked stumped before he thought of the translation. "Yes, I do believe the kids should" Grimm stood up and put out his hand growling in defeat. Ghira smiled "Told you I had it down" the three kids looked puzzled and Amara walked down the corridor looking refreshed.

To the Belladonnas' surprised she was in a t-shirt that was black with a 'chibi' version of Grimm's face on it looking angry, black shorts going to her knees with red stripes on the side and was wearing white flip flops. Most of all her hair was down and stopped past her shoulders.

"What?" Ghira chuckled and nodded his head to Grimm who was staring. Amara suddenly felt strange and looked to her chest. "Was the little drawing too much?" Grimm got up and stared at the little him. _**"Why… did you make me like this?"**_ Verdith and Kali were at a loss when Amara looked confused.

"Cause I thought it was cute?" Grimm only stared at it before shrugging and returned to his seat. "Don't mind him, he can't appreciate the lengths we go to look good… or make for our significant others" she whispered that last part to Amara. She blushed before Kali giggled "Anyway Dinner is done" Verdith finished setting the table but there was a problem.

Grimm did not require the food they did and no matter what it always tasted foul. Amara told them and the two were shocked. Ghira and Kali merely nodded "It's unfortunate and unavoidable but you can still sit down and join us" Grimm nodded.

He felt like he at peace with the Belladonnas… even before at the desolate landmass he felt peace but not to the extent he felt here. It was…

Worth defending.

[/V\\]

The kids wanted everyone to 'sleepover' which translated to 'please don't leave/let's not leave'. Grimm relented and the kids all slept in Blake's spacious room while the adults sat in the living room. Grimm was the only one not drinking the tea Kali made… for obvious reasons being a broken tea cup.

"It's fine Grimm, don't feel down" but Grimm could not and his essence pooled about the size of the teacup and he reached in to pull out a perfect replica. Ghira was mildly surprised and Kali was staring at it with wonder.

Grimm offered to make more but Kali refused unable to accept the generous offer. "Well its time we head to bed" Verdith managed to talk Kali out of dealing with the trays and the dishes so she can do it. And the two Belladonna's showed the three to two guest rooms, Kali lead Grimm and Amara to a room while Ghira lead Verdith to another.

"Good night" they said and Grimm stared at Amara who begin to change into her evening clothes and made a 'turn around' gesture which Grimm merely looked at her before disappearing into himself. Amara shrugged as she knew and felt Grimm by their home.

He was there to do some simple things. He was going to create something he heard from Jaune and to make do on his promise. He started by envisioning a symbol of trust, something that can take hits and deal it back, most of all it looked trustworthy. There was a essence pool and he reached into pull out a humanoid creature.

It resembled a the knights of Jaune's books. It was covered in bone plates, had a left arm that had a large kite shield proportionate to its body, it stood at 6" 8', a greatsword that went well with the other armored hand, the arms were a third of the large gauntlets that Grimm's avatar had… actually Grimm was sure this creature was a third of his size entirely. The 'head' also was a helmet as the V like visor had a singular eye that matched his own there was flowing red etchings all over its body.

Once he pulled it out, it was in a kneeling position with the sword buried into the ground partly and it was entirely submissive. Before he wanted it to rise it did so, it assumed a pose with the sword in front of it, into the ground and rested both hands on it, and stared forward waiting for orders.

' _ **I guess they are like knights'**_ he thought and decided to create some more. From a large essence pool out came 14 more. They all took up a pose like the first one _**"Your singular duty for now is to defend this home from any who would attempt to enter without my say, you are to not kill only cripple, then deposit them at the town's law enforcement building"**_ the 'Knights' nodded and proceed to establish guard points at the front door and they broke off into patrols or entered the cathedral to guard the interior.

Grimm was about to enter a essence pool when he felt like he wanted to enjoy the night at the island and walked back to the Belladonna residence. As he walked he mused internally about some thoughts. He knew Amara was in a deep asleep if the strange image flashes he could not discern appeared every so often. _**'Maybe Jaune won't want to exact revenge… maybe he wants to live the life he was refused. If that is the case then I will accept'**_.

As he neared the town he felt a negativity spike that was not present there before. Actually the negativity he felt when he arrived while the sun was up was non-existent. And that was worth worry and caution. Breaking into a jog he was at the west entrance into the desert and saw it was being attacked by strange, lightly, armored mortals. He roared loudly and unknowingly summoned more of the knights.

When they floated up in the kneeling position the looked up and each took off and fought the raiders. He summoned more Knights and ordered them to kill those attacking. The knights headed and he focused on the mansion as it was in flames. He growled and jogged to the mansion being mindful of the Faunus and killing a few raiders, and summoned more Knights to help the town guard.

Surprisingly the town guard or residents never batted an eye at his creations and just accepted them. As he reached the residence he heard fighting and a scream. Breaking down the door he saw Ghira breaking a raider's jaw "GRIMM QUICK THE OTHERS" he only headed his word and charged past him, entering the living room he was quick to alleviate the pressure on Kali and Verdith's defense of the Blake and Pyrrha. "Grimm Jaune, took off down the corridor to get Amara and never returned" Grimm jogged and sent a raider to the floor and continued.

As he neared the room he saw some Raiders trying to break the door down only to see him. "OH FUCK THEM, KILL IT!" he felt anger but he did not care. He raised his large armored arms that block/shattered their swords. He grabbed each of the two assailants by their heads and hurled them at the corridor's far wall. The force of the throw killed them.

He opened the door and was relieved Amara was already in armor and Jaune was given his training weapon. **"Head to courtyard and wait for me to get everyone out"** Amara Looked ready to fight but she felt his want and need for her to ensure his safety. She headed there and took Jaune's hand and followed behind Grimm.

Once the backtracked to the living room Verdith was holding a sword a raider used to keep one at bay. But to her right laid a body in a pool of their blood. He felt sorrow, for Blake was motherless. **"Jaune go to Blake and Pyrrha, Amara go help Verdith"** he will damn the world if Ghira died as well.

He took off to the entry way as Amara helped Verdith finish off the raider.

Once he broke the door down he backed away from the fallen, burning wood beams. Looking up he saw Ghira with multiple wounds and he twisted the head of a raider and looked to him "Kali, Blake, the others. Are they safe" Grimm looked down **"Kali did not… make it, Blake is safe. Amara and Verdith are keeping them safe"**.

Ghira was saddened but nodded "Get my daughter out of here" Grimm was confused "The wounds I suffered… I won't make it. So please promise me you will raise her right and away from here. Back to this Desolate area you spoke of" Grimm looked at him like he was crazy and was about to refuse when a gunshot was heard. Grimm felt something ping off a spike, but eyes were glued to Ghira.

There was a hole in his forehead and he fell down. There was someone wearing a white coat and had some metal object on the top right of their forehead. He looked at Ghira's corpse and spat on it then to Grimm. "Your next Revenant" Grimm was going to kill him when Ghira's words rang in his head, he turned around back to the living room.

He saw Amara remove her blade from a dead raider. "Wha-" He did not speak and willed a essence pool and ushered everyone into it but stopped Blake and picked her up. He he growled lowly and jumped in.

[/V\\]

The cathedral, Tyrian, and the Knights vanished from the desert as a battalion of Raiders reached where they thought a building was at.

Once the townguard evacuated the people the Knights all melted into essence pools and vanished.

Elsewhere Grimm emerged from his essence pool with a crying Blake. Grimm shook her lightly and she took in her surroundings. "Wh…" he set her down as Jaune guided her indoors. Amara and Verdith looked to Grimm who looked unnaturally still. Amara's connection was not telling her a thing till he roared loud and long.

It was heard all over Remnant, animals cowered, birds flew, most of all everyone could agree: It was filled with pain an a promise of death.

' _ **DAMN THE CONSEQUENCES, THE GODS LIGHT AND VOID'S PRIZED CREATIONS WILL DIE! FOR I AM A REVENANT OF THEIR COLLECTED CONSEQUENCES!'**_ he vowed to end two gods that day.

[/ **1 month** **later...** \\]

Light and Void stared at Remnant from their perch, they grimace as another village fell to the Revenant. They heard of the promise that there will be retribution for the crimes they committed.

They of course did not believe the threat but their creations were paying for it. _"Brother, we have to find out where these 'Revenants' came from…"_ Light said which Void only nodded _"Which is difficult… for these 'Revenants' do not possess aura or souls for use to extract information from"_ Light looked down saddened as the a Revenant Wolf ripped the head off a pregnant mother and and a Revenant 'Ravager' devoured the growing child within her. _"There must be some way to stop them"_ Light's heart was breaking at the sight and Void sighed and had a solution.

He contacted his strongest devotee: Ozpin. _"Hear me, you are to enact this 'Hunter Academy' program immediately"_ he removed his presence from Ozpin's mind before he got a reply and looked back to see machines firing at civilians.

Void knew the Revenant tainted them, the 'Atlesian Knights' were warped from peacekeepers to warbringers. The Revenant spared no one and left only ruin. _"To think sister, everything went downhill when we did not let that boy be marked"_ Light nodded and waved the view of Remnant away unable to stomach the sight anymore.

[/ **6 years later...** \\]

Jaune was hurling into a trashcan. He no longer was ghostly white pale, white haired, or had black sclera anymore. He was a tanned white, blue eyed, white sclera, blond haired who had a pair of jeans, hoodie, some light armor plates, and his trusty sword at his side. Pyrrha went under a similar transformation but she was white yet at acceptable levels of pale, red hair done up in a ponytail and her eyes are like Jaunes but green iris **(insert her armor description here)**

 **(insert her intruder outfit description here where it makes sense)** and Blake wore a bow to conceal her faunus ears seeing as it was a near impossible to get into the hunter academies if you were Faunus and she did not know why. She was there with Pyrrha attempting to soothe him his motion sickness. "You think father would fix this" Pyrrha asked which Blake nodded to "Guess he wanted to but Jaune didn't though" Jaune groaned and he was guided back to his seat.

They ignored a pair of void/light marked sisters starting at a hologram of some women. Blake looked out the window across from her and saw the infamous 'Beacon Academy'. Their father, her surrogate father figure, somehow procured transcripts that were passable but not overselling their abilities. And were accepted into 'Beacon' of all places.

She remembered Grimm telling them he can pass the three of them off as 'Void marked' but at a cost: the Revenant will not be able identify you as ally only as foe. But thankfully they all trained against every Revenant that Grimm made to test them.

The Wolf was a pack animal with a average of 5-9 and a variety of 10-14, lead by a alpha or two who held one thing that Remnant was puzzled on: Intelligence. They had power and agility but lacked defense and the dexterity to accurately strike.

The Bear was the opposite of the Wolf, but retained power and more. Their agility was lacking but they were formidable and required smarts to defeat and the more intelligent Bears proved near impossible as their bone armor was nearly everywhere.

The Hawk was the worse, the largest one Grimm made had a wingspan of 50 feet starting from the body. Feathers were more resilient than the bone armor. Not to mention it can fling feathers at them from above.

The Ravager was strange. It stood on four sharp knife like legs, no arms, sharp teeth on a elongated jaw producing a underbite something fierce not to mention the bottom row of teeth raise damn near past their forehead , small eyes, and spines along the top part of their elongated back as their body held a C shape. the main advantage was their numbers, while their teeth and bite power could puncture and shatter steel they were still able to be outsmarted, even the longer lived ones could only strategize so much before just running at the enemy.

The Scorpion was one of the worst, right with the Hawk. The scorpion had tough chitin on the torso, tail, and parts of the underside. Its pincers can cut almost anything in two, but its weakness was its legs. Otherwise it would be impossible to kill at all.

Then the Knights, they were different. They were modeled after Knights from Jaune's book with some parts missing. They were still Revenant and gave into instinct but they were the single most hardest thing to kill. The sword's reach and shield made any attack worthless and reduced any defense to rubble. Not to mention the Knights were smart, and there are theories that Revenant Knights are the long dead unmarked from the great war that vanished.

Not to forget the Revenant Warbringers. They were not like their Revenant kin, they were of metal and wire. The older model Atlesian Knights, the 130 models to be precise. While they were single minded like the Ravagers, their threat level was the same as a wolf. Grimm managed to convince a 'Arthur Watts' to join him. He broke faster then Amara did and is very twitchy. Watts used his company to purchase schematics for the AK-130 model from Atlas who could care less apparently. He was able to fine tool the 130 into a bringer of war and to fight alongside the Revenants. And for flair, they were made to mimic a Revenant's unique markings. The mark of Grimm on their chest and red etchings flowing like water. They wielded 'dust rifles' and had built in swords that extend from their arms for close quarters combat.

Besides out of Remnants total 'Hunter-Huntress' population: Blake, Pyrrha, and even Jaune knew each and every Revenant inside and out. Grimm would not stop till they all could kill one individually and as a team.

Once the ship docked they helped and 'gently' push some prospecting trainees out of the way so Jaune could hurl into a trashcan. Blake took out her scroll which was black to check the time, courtesy of The Gigawatt Solution. They all got one of their best scrolls which dominated the market.

Once Jaune recovered they started to find the main hall. When they do, taking a detour around a girl exploding and survived, they entered the main hall and stood near the back away from prying eyes and flanking Jaune.

They waited a long time till the light shut off and spotlights turned on illuminated the women from the airship hologram. "Quiet students your headmaster has prepared a speech for you" she said and a man wearing too much green, pushed his glasses up and tapped the microphone.

"This will be brief, before me are the best the combat schools had to offer. But all I see is a waste of energy and time in desperate need of direction and purpose. Your time here will be spent learning to combat the Revenant and more importantly be guardians of our fragile existence as a united humanity. But do not take your four years here lightly, or you will regret it" the last part he stared at Jaune and the two flanking him longer then he did the others in the hall.

The women returned to the spotlight "Now, you all shall be escorted to the ballroom to rest up till initiation and from there determine if you have what it takes" she left as the doors opened and everyone filed out. Blake and Pyrrha lead Jaune toward the 'Ballroom' till they heard a female voice berate someone.

But they paid no mind to human concerns. Once they arrived at the ballroom it was sundown and everyone was rolling out sleeping bags or matts the school provided. The three looked around for a secluded spot before opting to sleep outside when Ms. Goodwitch if Jaune remembered stopped them.

"You are to sleep in the ballroom, do not be shy and pick a spot" she sounded bored as she stared at them. Pyrrha's eyes sent her a cold stare as Jaune nodded and guided a Blake who was absorbed in a book.

They managed to find a place away from people in a corner and Jaune rolled out a sleeping matt and left to change into his sleeping attire. Blake and Pyrrha left to do so as well. Blake wore her usual sleeping attire **(insert said attire here… nothing lewd you pervs)** and Pyrrha walked out wearing a hoodie a size too big and loose fitting jeans. Blake was eyeing her suspiciously.

"When and how did you get his clothes?" Blake asked as they passed a blonde talking to a black red tipped haired girl. The Blonde looked at Blake and Pyrrha, who was giggling, "That's a secret" Blake huffed, sat against the wall and opened her book. Pyrrha was undoing her ponytail and pulled out a notebook and had a pencil out to beginning to doodle.

Jaune emerged wearing a black shirt with the words 'Go away, I'm lazy' in white letters, black shorts with swirling red stripes,and white fuzzy slippers. He sat in between the two and pulled out his scroll and started roaming through it.

There was a commotion in front of them and Jaune was the only one not absorbed by what he was doing and looked up to see a awkward looking girl and a smiling blonde. "Yes? How may I help you?" the Blonde smiled a little more and pushed the other forward.

"Well… erm my name is Ruby Rose and I want to be your friend" she smiled awkwardly and the other gave her introduction. "And I am Yang Xiao-long her sister, gland to make your acquaintance…" she paused so they can say their name.

Jaune looked at the two and smiled "Jaune Nexximus. To my left is Pyrrha Nexxiums, and to my right Blake Nexximus" Blake and Pyrrha gave a 'hello' when they were mentioned and Jaune looked saddened but instantly recovered. "They are like this before they go to bed… and we were all adopted actually" Ruby's question apparently died in her throat before they awkwardly stood there.

"Well um… Blake what book are you reading?" she looked to the object of her disturbance and stared. "Words anything else" she said plainly not blinking for a while at the look of defeat on Ruby's face then returned to reading. Yang swooped in to save her "I would assume so. SO Pyrrha what are you drawing" Pyrrha looked to Yang for a hair of a second then back to her doodle. "A drawing anything else you want?" Jaune was busy playing a game on his scroll to do anything.

They were whispering to each other when Blake sighed. "It is obvious were are trying to relax here, if you can be so _kind_ as to return to your matts so we can return to a peaceful relaxation that you rui-" Jaune stopped her and she had a look at Jaune who sighed.

"Sorry, she is a little… protective of her relaxation time, but can you? some people wish to sleep" Jaune looked to be honest about it all and the two gave a apology and left to their matts.

Pyrrha closed her note book and layed down cuddling next to Jaune. Blake marked her spot, set it down and blew out a candle then instantly snuggling to Jaune who was sighing and resigned to his face and was used as a pillow then entered the embrace of sleep

* * *

 **SO who expected me to do this? no one then yay, if yes then you must be from WaC and saw this coming a mile away. Anyway I regret nothing.**

 **As for the 'Ravager'... I burrowed it from WoW and I do not own it, blizzard does so don't grill me. I like that creature for some reason and I do not know why... but I do. Also some of you will ignore this statement or just up and left the story when I basically killed a pregnant mother... to be fair I have two things to say: Have fun trying to get me to change it, better chances of ending world hunger. and Two cause Its to show Grimm is making good on his promise and spares no one.**

 **I AM THE FILTH OF HUMANITY, I know and I have been called worse and wore those badges with pride (Rip non existent social life) withour adieu have fun, take care, and please for the love of all things: deal with it.**


	5. In Times of Strife

**~.**

 **Here be the probably long awaited addition to this story... To be honest this chapter I had a urge to not post yet my 'I don't give a fuck' self came around, kicked my ass, and told me to do it anyway. So here you go have fun with this. In regards to the people who think I will follow the initiation will be sorry to hear: I completely said 'fuck that' and ignored it to the majority of it all. Yall probably heard each and every rendition of that get rehased it proble causes you to eye roll HARD to trigger a 10.666 earthquake somewhere.**

 **Without a further ado Rooster Teeth is Owned by RWBY...wait wtf? no its the other way around. My strangeness aside read, review, rant, bitch moan and complain.**

 **Also For those who care Imma take off for a while *no not leaving the state or anything* mainly due to finals are coming up and got to focus on that so expect me to not to get much else done.**

* * *

Grimm Stared at a two individuals, one was named Hazel and Gretchen Rainart. Amara was behind Grimm glaring the two resisting pieces of filth. "My faith… Will Protect ME!" Hazel screamed as the spinning glyphs beneath the two of them sped faster. Hazel was strangely not fazed by the pain he should be experiencing and the sister was screaming for the pain to stop.

The pain only increased which got Hazel to scream louder. Grimm merely looked at the girl suspiciously **"Increase the pressure on the girl"** Amara smiled sadistically and Gretchen's glyph suddenly flashed brightly and the screams were louder.

Hazel looked to his sister, then at Amara screaming "STOP HURTING HER YOU BI-" his aura shattered upon impact to a large white fist collided with his jaw. Nothing was broken but Hazel felt the blow but not the pain. Grimm was finding Hazel's resistance infuriating, but he felt something break within Gretchen. Her screaming slowly turned into laughter.

Stepping back Grimm stared at her and saw her mark of the light vanish and saw the void it left in her aura soul. Amara saw this and grinned, dismissing the glyph form her ceasing the pain.

Grimm stepped in front of her and raised his right hand as a sphere of a black substance formed from his hand. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Hazel fought against the restraints and they were not yielding to him. He felt immense pain finally from Amara slashing his left eye, blinding him permanently.

He screamed, and saw something at would haunt him: Grimm forced the sphere into his sister's chest. And her back to arch and unleashed a unholy scream before slumping and looked lifeless. Grimm looked puzzled and the black sphere shot from her corpse, to his avatar's self.

Hazel screamed in rage "I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Grimm merely waved his threat away as Amara increased the glyphs rotation getting him to scream. It was that point Arthur walked in with a scroll and looked very pleased with himself.

"My liege, I recovered something interesting from 'Beacon'" Grimm motioned for Amara to stop torturing Hazel and made a gesture for her to tell him to speak.

"Speak worm, what is it that you have for your master" she looked at Watts like dirt and he flinched but spoke. "The headmaster, whose name is Ozpin, ordered Hazel and his sister here to scout the 'Land of Strife' to the north of Sanus which is where we are located my liege"

Grimm pondered this information and glanced towards a angry looking Hazel when Watts spoke again "I managed to attain some… enlightening evidence as well" he pressed play on his scroll and a voice spoke.

" _You know your sending them to their deaths right? Nothing survives on Strife, you know that Oz"_ said a unknown voice and Grimm looked back to Hazel who had a face of confusion. _"I am aware Qrow, and most likely he and his sister believe they will return alive but sacrifices must be made… if he dies we can assume there is a Revenant presence there, a HEAVY presence there… if he returns alive we can assume the Revenant are present or not depending on his report, otherwise there is no loss here"_ Grimm FELT the hate and despair roll off Hazel. Gretchen then came back to the living and looked around confused "Hazel…?" the brother looked to his once thought dead sister, he was about to ask her if she was okay when Ozpin's voice spoke again.

" _They are expendable and know death comes with being a Huntsmen, Qrow even I know I am expendable… but the gods orders are absolute and I act as a agent of Void. His word is law we know that so, regardless of how we feel I am compelled and obligated to order men and women to their deaths regardless of my feelings on the matter"_ there was a grunt _"Yeah yeah, I know Oz but we don't have to be insensitive to it"_.

Gretchen just stared at the scroll as the recording ended. Amara looked to her beloved and knew what plan he was concocting and looked to her to translate. "Look up to me, worm" Hazel directed his glared to her who was unamused and glared back. "My beloved has a proposition for you: You and your sister serve him unconditionally and cast out your God's mark" Hazel looked to his barely breathing sister "What about my sister" Grimm had a remedy and the sister fell into his essence pool.

Hazel was about to scream when she was returned unharmed and breathing evenly. "She is stabilized, casting out your God's mark results in death… my beloved can stabilize you-"

Hazel cut her off earning her scowl "I accept only so I can kill Ozpin" Grimm merely summoned the same essence pool and Hazel's mark vanished as he entered. After a minute he re-emerged feeling alone yet at peace.

Amara still glared as the restraints vanished from two. Hazel was quick to pick up his sister, he looked to Grimm "Give us some time to adjust and I will do as asked my lord".

Amara nodded "We shall grant you a grace period but you AND your sister are expected to serve" Hazel only glared but he nodded and carried His sister out the torture chamber and up some stairs.

Watts took this time to excuse himself once he left Amara looked to Grimm "My love, I do not see why you wish to associate with these mortals?" Grimm merely stared at her. **"It is simple Amara, If I wish to cast down the mortal's gods I must kill their prized creations to draw them out so I may end them"**.

Amara seemed to ponder something **"I am also sending them a message: their creations are not as zealous as they think"**. Amara only nodded "I will make-" Grimm held up a finger to stop her.

" **No, I have a task for you"** Amara was both curious and ecstatic but her face was neutral. **"As my Revenants attack, the Faunus have been suffering as a unintended consequence. And my orders for Faunus lives to be spared have only added fuel to the fire… as a result I had my Revenants attack Faunus as well. As much as It pains me It must be done, and a group calling themselves 'The White Fang' have emerged as a result of the humans increased prejudice"**.

Amara managed to figure out what he wanted "you desire to send me to the White Fang to broker a agreement?" Grimm nodded which "I will assume I am to not use force?" he nodded again which caused her to 'tsk' but she agreed nonetheless.

" **There is a problem, Watts has brought to attention of your appearance"** Amara was confused "What do you mean?". **"You are Winter Schnee, Amara."** Amara seemed to look confused then remembered. "Yes I remember, you killed that devil bug-" Grimm held up a hand **"I created that 'devil bug' to break you into what you are now"** Amara stared at him but seemed to smile.

And she hugged his arm "And I thank you for removing my human weakness" Grimm was surprised but he was also not. He patted her head and she shivered **"Regardless, you are due for some changes before you venture back to the 'world'"** Amara whimpered but she was stunned when he fully embraced her.

" **Our relationship will not change based on your looks alone for your personality and devotion are what I admire the most"** Amara did not respond and was only shaking. He would inspect till she arched her back and had wide eyes, and a near ear to ear grin. Grimm really had to stop complimenting her. Once she returned to a hunched state she slowly looked up to Grimms face with a face coming down from euphoria.

"I will... see what I can do to change my appearance to fit your idea of perfection" she instantly disappeared into a essence pool. He stood there for a hour till she returned, there were small changes to her face that would make her unrecognizable by facial recognition, her iris color went from white-blue to red, her hair was tainted black and was flowing down her past her upper back.

He had to admit, he did find her change perfect. **"You did well Amara, you have earned my praise. Now go carry out your task and a reward of your choosing will be given to you"** he was going to regret it but her face was neutral but her emotional radar was all over the place. "I will carry out my task and return as soon as possible" she was about to enter a essence pool till Grimm caught her arm. **"For now keep your appearance to show you are among my Revenants, but after I want you to conjure mortal attire to eventually blend into their cities for another task"** Amara nodded and disappeared from the room through a essence pool. Grimm walked out of the room and to the surface level of the cathedral home and upon closing the door behind him he saw Hazel and Watts 'talking'.

"Hazel, you need to know these things. Miss Amara did the same to me, Lady Ebon is to care for your sister. She does a remarkable work as such" They seemed oblivious to Grimm's presence and saw Verdith looking visibly shaken. Verdith noticed him and seemed to almost have a panic attack.

He waved her to him. Once she was by him, he looked her over for any obvious damage. He did see a bruise on her upper arm and noticed the two were staring at him. He leaned back and looked to Hazel. Then pointed to the bruise and growled.

Verdith was gifted the ability to understand his 'language'. "H-He wants to know if you c-c-caused this bruise" Hazel looked Grimm in the eye "Yes, she was doing something to my si-" there was a loud smack and Grimm's arm was returning back to his sides with a clenched fist and Hazel was sliding down from the wall looking pissed but knew better to try and fight Grimm.

Through Verdith he spoke "He is ordering you to let me tend to Gretchen and you can observe me to make sure I don't 'harm' your sister but a Knight will observe you and intervene on my behalf" Grimm began to leave as a Knight emerged from a essence pool and stood behind Verdith and looked to Hazel to taunt him.

He merely growled "Yes… My Lord" he spat out and trudged of to his sister's room with Verdith in tow.

[/V\\]

Amara checked her attire over once more. She tightened the very light yet durable bone plates that covered her arms and shins. She checked the boots and chest guard, she brushed some invisible dust off her beloved's emblem which adorned her chest plate. She also move her fingers to lightly touch the choker Grimm made for her that carried his emblem and suddenly felt light on her feet at touching it.

The Choker had a small 'eye' above the metallic plate with the carving of her beloved's emblem. The 'eye' on the choker was there so he can see and hear what goes on around her. It made her feel loved and protected to know he was watching over her so much.

Shaking her head of these thought she had a task to do. She willed a essence pool behind her to summon a Knight and ten ravagers to act as a honor guard. Once they emerged she walked with elegance toward the White Fang headquarters.

She sensed the guards anxiety, fear, and hate so they must see her. Once she got within a meter of the entrance she spoke aloud "I wish to speak to your… leader for a proposition from my master" she had her hands behind her back and stood at attention while the Revenants behind her looked ready to kill.

Then a guard a top the rampart shouted "YEA AND WE'RE BANNER MEN OF THE DONUT PARADE!" Amara rolled her eyes till she heard bickering. She tuned it out "I do not want to earn my masters ire and or disapproval but I must speak to your leader, our goals are similar in the downfall of man"

That got their attention and someone was smart enough to send a runner. She again waited patiently when the gate opened to see someone with red hair with brown streaks, two black horns curved backward with his hair following suit, wore a small mask with red etchings covering his face, wore black suit jacket with a odd design on the left shoulder. "You speak wretch, why does a _human_ come to seek me out? With Revenant no less"

She ignored his disdain for her and glared while releasing a aura of superiority and death, which made the man flinch in the smallest amount that no one but she picked up on. "My master wishes to broker an agreement, alliance, whatever you want to call it to bring Man to their knees" The Bull Faunus sneered. "And where is this 'Master' of yours? I only see a Knight and some Ravagers unless that Knight is the master, if so I have killed ten of them before"

Amara started into a giggling fit then full blown manic laughter. The man openly growled "I am sorry, its just, so adorable when you mortals actually think you 'killed' them but that is not what I want nor care to know about, your name though, what is it?"

The man bared teeth "Adam Taurus and yours wretch" She glared "Amara Nexximus, mortal" Adam was puzzled when she referred to him as mortal. "I wish to see this 'master' before anything happens" Amara tched and stayed silent. "Well ans-" "SILENCE, you ungrateful-" she silenced herself and looked to her right at the sudden appearance of a tar pit.

She took a step back, so did the Revenant, and looked confused. "Beloved, why did…" she was silenced when the biggest Revenant he ever saw appeared from the tar pit and vanished from under it. It then roared at Adam and gestured to Amara for something.

She bowed and glared to Adam "You asked for my presence and here I am, speak mortal before I grow impatient" Adam looked between the two and could not believe his eyes. She _was_ in service to a Revenant! To be honest the fact she had an entourage of Revenant should have told the truth, but he needed to confirm it was not a trick.

It growled loud for him to hear "Are we going to talk out here or inside mortal" Adam growled and took his hand off of his weapons handle, he growled at him self for not reigning in his fear for his hand moved without his recollection. "Let's… talk inside and see what you have to 'offer'"

The Revenant disappeared into tar pits that grew beneath them and did not scream or thrash as they 'fell' into them. Amara walked with a predatory feel and Grimm carried a intimidating feel and promise of death.

[/V\\]

Jaune yawned as he poked the food on his tray, Blake was on his left reading a book and taking casual bites from her food, and Pyrrha was talking to Jaune but it looked like she was speaking out loud or Jaune was ignoring her. "Heya guys" Yang said as she sat across from them with her own tray of food.

Jaune looked up surprised and looked around. "Did someone put you up to this?" Yang shook her head and looked behind her and very angrily pointed to her side. Looking back to him, a flash of red and Ruby was awkwardly sitting by Yang.

"Hi guys… strange weather we're having" Pyrrha stared at Ruby's poor attempt at small talk with a unamused look. "Are clear skies really all that strange?" Ruby looked down and poked her food while Yang glared "What is your problem?" Pyrrha was about to send a retort that would get a brawl started when Blake spoke up while reading.

"AS you can see Yang, we do not want to talk or befriend you as of now. And not to mention we are trying to have some relaxation before initiation begins" to Yang Blake was the most level headed, Pyrrha was the more hot headed, and Jaune was somewhere in between.

"Rrrrrrright, anyway so who do you want on your team?" Ruby meekly asked. Pyrrha instantly latched onto Jaune's arm who still put some food into his mouth despite the sudden grab. Blake in some way grabbed Jaune's other arm while still reading her book.

"Wow…" was all Yang said shocked staring at how Jaune is casually still eating. Ruby's jaw hit the floor at the sight. Yang was about to make a comment but the PA system cackled _"Will all initiates please report to the locker rooms to retrieve your gear"_ it repeated again and when Yang looked back Jaune and the other two were already out the door.

'What the flying hell?' she got up and robotically put her tray away and followed the crowd.

Once the three arrived at the locker room, the three tried to find their lockers which would be right next to each other, how convenient. Entering the given code graced be his eyes he saw his sword and shield, Pyrrha opened hers to reveal a shield and javelin, and Blake opened hers to reveal her weapon that looked like a strange cleaver-pistol.

Amara and Grimm managed to create their weapons from the dense crystals on their home landmass, which by some strange stroke of luck was stronger at the expense of being slightly heavier than the best metal humanity made. though the forging process took considerably longer.

Once they got their weapons and Jaune double checked his armor. Once he was done, they sat on a bench while Pyrrha and Blake rested their heads on one of Jaune's shoulders while he looked through his scroll.

Yang could only stare and hypothesize on what the three's relationship was yet she could not for the life of her figure out what. "Yang you do know you look like a creep?" her sister told her as she stowed her weapon to the back of her waist.

"Please, if I wanted to be creepy I would go hit up that white haired girl" she pointed over her shoulder to a girl who was pale, had white blue eyes and white hair with a off centered bun-ponytail.

"Yea that would be pretty creepy… but not the point. Why are you even staring? They obviously do not want to be friends" Yang merely waved it off "They will be sooner or later if they hope to pass the-" the PA system crackled again. Yang glued her eyes to the group as they did not move an inch aside from Jaune glancing at the speaker.

" _Will all initiates please report to the Emerald Forest cliff side"_ it repeated, twice again and she noticed once the voice started to speak he shook them awake, and when the word cliff was uttered they were already out the door. Yang was curious and too busy trying to comprehend.

[/V\\]

At the cliff, Jaune was looking at the metal plate beneath him, on either side was Blake and Pyrrha. The headmaster stood in front of the metal plates and walked the length of it and waited for the students to arrive.

"Good your all here, Today you embark into a Revenant infested forest, to retrieve relics to the north that will determine your teams who will be with you for your 4 year duration here at Beacon… that being said your partners will be decided by eye contact upon landing. Now the Revenant of the Emerald Forest are by far the more savage of the rest so be on your guard and do not hesitate to slaughter them" he took a sip from his mug and walked past Jaune who sent him a strange glance before departing the area.

"Now students, this initiation will be watched and graded but we will not intervene. Once you retrieve a relic head east to a clearing with bullheads waiting to bring you back to Beacon. Now prepare your landing strategies" she finished and walked off to the side a few feet away from the launchpads.

Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha braced themselves as Blake was first, then Jaune, and lastly Pyrrha.

As they soared through the air, and nearing the air of their flight Jaune began to position himself and focus his aura into his feet, he would have landed fine if it were not for a weapon curling around his gut jerking him down to his left and a Javalien nailing him to a tree.

He sighed "Must you two always do this?" he said to himself till he somehow simultaneously looked the two in the eye. Somewhere two people sneezed, and they released Jaune from the tree.

"Well Jaune dear" Blake said smirking lightly"We want nobody else but you to be our 'partner'" Pyrrha finished with a smile. "Whatever…" he looked around to get his bearings and marched to the north.

The two girls followed him as the three were casually discussing something. "The girl… the silver eyed one, made my skin feel like it was burning" Pyrrha said glaring ahead at a tree willing it to explode.

Blake only nodded "she had a mark of Light burning much 'brighter' than the other light marked ones here. Not to mention Void also coursed through her" Jaune groaned "We will need to tell dad this soon, this is the first I hear of one being born of both gods" the other two seldomly nodded.

They were told to only contact him sparingly, he did not want to expose the three as collaborators or that their void marks were flukes. "Let's just ma[ Beacon's layout, find the artifact's location, and find the Gods' conduit" Jaune whispered low enough so the cameras did not pick up his speech.

They agreed and heard a hiss clicking, a Ravager swarm was nearby. The three drew their weapons and hid behind separate trees. Jaune peered out to see a girl in a red dress with separate sleeves that was hooked onto her person by a strap. She had a odd choice of footwear being glass high heels. **(I am sure most of you already know who I am 'describing')**.

Her amber colored eyes, the one not covered by her short hair, glared at a Ravager brood warrior who was hissing at her as the lesser warriors were preparing to strike from behind. Judging from the blood dripping from the Brood Warrior's teeth, it killed a initiate recently.

She let out a battle cry and summoned a fireball and slammed it into the ground burning the other Ravager's behind her and singing the Brood Warrior's chitin. The face behind her and one to her left dissipated. The Brood warrior charged leaving her to dodge and in a flash her swords cleaved the creature from its waist.

She was panting, then holstered her blades on the back of her waist. She fell to a knee as the group of three emerged with their weapons still in their hands yet not looking menacing. Jaune offered her a hand to help her up which she took.

"Why did you just… stand there watching?" she glared at Jaune ignoring the looks from the other girls. "Ravagers always roam in a swarm of 10-15, so it was unwise to charge in to help, not to mention the jaw power and teeth could crush steel" He said in a way one would describe the weather.

Cinder grunted "My name is Cinder Fall… and you three are?" the girls latched onto Jaunes' arms. Blake was first "I am Blake" "I am Pyrrha" she rolled her eyes at the glares. "Well I suppose we should travel to the relics then" Jaune nodded and the group of four now walked while Cinder recovered her aura as the fatigue started to ebb.

Upon reaching the temple, Jaune groaned at seeing chess pieces and grabbed a black knight piece Cinder saw a Black Knight piece that no one took, she shrugged and swiped it. "Let's go I rather not face a scorpion, hawk, or _gods_ forgive a Knight" Jaune shivered at mentioning a Knight.

Cinder only grunted and they went east, managing to miss the eight man group deal with a scorpion and hawk… no Knight though.

On the trail there was small talk being had. "So why glass… heels?" Cinder merely shrugged while grunting at her sore muscles. "My semblance is control over fire and things created with fire… that being volcanic glass" Blake seemed skeptical "You mean control over lava or heat" Cinder merely shrugged.

"Doesn't matter I can create fireballs, weapons of obsidian and durable yet comfortable footwear" Blake nodded and stared ahead, listening for Revenant. Pyrrha decided to ask Cinder questions "So… the Brood Warrior had fresh blood dripping from its mouth. That from your partner?"

Cinder shook her head "No, I got this far without one, I managed to land a lucky hit and broke a large tooth-fang-thing out of the bastard" Pyrrha nodded and the two started discussing something.

Jaune was looking around every so often searching for something. He stopped which got the three to look at him curiously "Too quiet…" he drew his sword and his shield folded to form a spiked tower shield. Blake pulled her weapon which was a cleaver sheath and a katana blade attached to a pistol. Pyrrha had a small Dipylon shield on her left and a double bladed short sword that held secrets within.

She went to at least grab one of her swords but grunted at her sore muscles protesting movement. Jaune looked back to her "Don't draw, we are only on guard, we will try to keep pressure off you so you won't have to fight as much"

Cinder glared at him "I am not some damsel that needs rescuing" but it was Pyrrha and Blakes glare that made her relent. Something about them did not sit well with her, But they advanced with everyone on edge.

There was a steady rumbling and, low and behold, a Knight emerged from the left. It screamed at them before charging with the blade raised for a overhead slash. Jaune rose his shield to block the strike while Pyrrha threw her shield with a curve that struck the Knight's neck getting it to stagger back.

Blake ran to the right and kicked off a tree to swing at the large expose section on the neck. Once the blade sliced the black flesh the Revenant screamed as it fell to the floor and dissipated into the wind.

Cinder looked on wide eyed, they single handedly and rather efficiently, dispatched the Knight. "They usually take hour to kill…" Cinder only stared wide eyed as she said that, not believing her eyes. "Father made sure we knew how to kill the revenant on our own and a group" Jaune looked around waiting for something.

"Wait, your father, the person who is supposed to PROTECT you, threw you to the Revenant to train you?!" Blake looked at her with confusion. Pyrrha shrugged "Father wanted us to know everything about the Revenant before we even began to train to use our weapons" Cinder only looked at Jaune with surprise.

"He had us develop our own styles on the fly" Pyrrha answering her question in her mind. "Where was your mother in all of this?" Blake was the one to answer. "We don't have a mother"

Unless they counted Verdith as their mother which was likely but, she acted more of a maid than anything. Amara was some other kind of crazy for their father.

"Sorry I said anything" Jaune sighed "It's alright you did not know" Cinder only felt guilt.

Upon arriving at the designated clearing, there were a small group of four people groups. There was; however, a medic treating what looked to be sore initiates, and at seeing Cinder's condition jogged to meet them and escorted her to the other similar conditioned initiates. Jaune sat on the ground away from the other groups. Pyrrha and Blake sat by him like per usual, Blake sighed in relief while Pyrrha laid her head on Jaune's shoulder to rest. It was when two groups of four emerged from the tree line, there were three injured using a few others as crutches and limped.

More medics came to help move them to a bullhead as a pilot started getting the students onto the bullheads for travel back to beacon.

[/V\\]

Upon landing the injured students were carted to the infirmary while everyone else traveled in groups of four, Cinder naturally gravitated to Jaune's group. Jaune regarded her for a second before staring ahead to watch where he was going. Cinder tapped Pyrrha's shoulder "What is your relationship with him?" she sounded honest about it and Pyrrha tapped her chin.

"Complicated at worst, simple at best why?" she looked skeptic of her true intentions. "Merely wondering and what do you mean by 'simple', cause the relationship you two share with him seems more complex than simple" Pyrrha's mouth made a o before nodding.

"Simple cause we simply are. We are by him cause we choose to, cause we adore him, and because we want him to be happy. Can't get simpler than that" Cinder sighed as she was only going to get that much out of her. And before she noticed they were back in the auditorium. The other initiate groups slowly trickled in and filled out the room in rows.

After a hour the light went out and spot lights angled to the stage came on. Ozpin walked out to greet the initiates.

"To those standing before me, You passed the trial that proved that you are worthy to be Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight for the Kingdoms and against the hordes of the Revenant. The 'relics' you collected will determine your teams you will be with during the duration of your four year stay"

Behind him was a holographic screen that held 4 3x2 foot rectangles that stood there blank. Then images appeared. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Mercury Black and Yang Xiao Long" **(Not sorry at all)**. The two girls and the singular poor boy were called but Ruby was not present. "These students collected the White Knight pieces and their leader will be Ruby Rose, who is in the infirmary after taking down a Deathstalker and Nevermore" Weiss looked shell shocked but begrudgingly accepted and the three stepped down as the clapping subsided.

"Next, we have Joan Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Emerald Sustrai and they collected the 'White Rook' piece" **(If you can make a color, from this be my guest)**. It was when he got to Jaune was when he looked at his scroll tablet. "Appears we have a unique situation, but still fills everything out: Jaune Nexximus, Blake Nexximus, Pyrrha Nexximus, and Cinder Fall all collected the Black Knight" They walked up in the order called and he turned to look at them "And their team shall be known henceforth as JBPC lead by Jaune Nexximus" everyone clapped as they bowed. **(Gypsy is what I read it as somehow… also fuck trying to make colors from this, also idk if I offend anyone so… warning?)**

Once the new members of JBPC returned to their spot at the back Ozpin spoke again. "Today marks your first steps into becoming the bulwark against the Revenant, and until that day all I see before me is wasted energy and potential in need of guidance. Know the risks involved with being a Hunter and a Huntress do involve death" he paused to let it sink in.

"Your time here will be to train you to come to terms with this reality, weather you want it to or not" he stepped off as Ms Goodwitch walked as the light came back on and spotlights were shut off.

"Your scrolls have been updated with your dorm rooms and will open the lock next to the door, do know that only your scrolls will be able to open the door, so losing your scroll is unavised. That is all" she finished before walking off the stage and students filed out. Jaune looked to his scroll finding the 300 dorm.

Upon entering the said dorm he searched for the stairs to the third floor. Upon arriving he walked down the corridor to look at the dorm numbers. "301…" he looked to his scroll to try and find 315. As they searched they found their dorm was at the far end next to the flight of stairs.

"Go figure…" he said but sighed and swiped his scroll over the reader, and a click was heard. Opening the door he saw four suitcases and two duffle bags next to two of them. Stepping inside Blake and Pyrrha grabbed their luggage leaving two suitcases left into the bathroom.

Cinder grabbed a maroon colored, gold trimmed, suitcase and walked over to the bed in front of the door and put her suitcase on top of it. She turned around and pointed to Jaune. "Let's get one thing straight here. You are not to peep, or do anything lewd to any of us here do you understand"

Jaune looked at her in neutrality "You do realize the other two girls will not care about those rules unless you are applying the rules to yourself" Cinder rolled her eyes. "Yes they apply to me. I simply assumed you had establish rules with the other two" Jaune merel waved her statement away and started unpacking.

"I know, I told them to not do these 'lewd' and indecent things, and yes they are the ones you have to worry about" he finished unpacking his clothes and a picture frame sat on his nightstand. He walked to the closet and placed his suitcase off to the side.

"I find-" she was interrupted when the door to the bathroom opened and Blake's head peered into the room as steam bellowed out. "Hey Jaune, did you pack-" Cinder saw him haphazardly toss a bottle to her which she catched.

"Thanks dear!" she said happily and the door closed. "What was that about" Jaune sighed and sat on the foot of his bed. "Nothing you need to worry for now" He took off his hoodie which revealed a different shirt with a sword behind a Revenant wolf's skull breathing fire. Once he hung up the hoodie he laid down on his bed looking through his scroll.

Cinder merely shrugged at the sight, and resumed unpacking.

'This will be a long four years here' Cinder thought as she tried to wrap her head around the dynamic that was the Nexximus family.

[/V\\]

Jaune was bored for lack of a better term. It was a during the weekend for all students and he had next to nothing to do seeing as next week is when the classes actually start . Blake was using his lap as a pillow for a nap, and he absentmindedly stroked her hair which caused her to pur, and Pyrrha was resting her head on his shoulder messing with his hair.

The dorm's door opened to Cinder walking in at the sight. She merely rolled her eyes and crashed on her bed. "Bored to?" he asked her which she got a grunt as confirmation. "I take it you have no way to alleviate said boredom" she spared a glance to him which he sighed.

"I got nothing" Blake seemed to move slightly before settling with a content small smile. Pyrrha suddenly got up and went to the her small nightstand. She pulled out her notebook and pencil and returned to her spot by Jaune. She started to doodle something.

Blake's bow twitched and she cracked open her right eye at the door and groaned. Cinder was going to ask what she groaned about when their door flew open. It scared everyone there, and Blake was suddenly on the floor glaring at the intruders of her quiet day.

At the door stood Yang grinning, "Hello team JBPC! Isn't today a good day to have some fun?" Cinder had the only tact and, unknowingly, humanity to respond "Yes a good day for some…" she spared a glance at Blake glaring at Yang and Pyrrha glaring at her as well. Jaune was wide eyed still trying to process what happened.

Yang was pulled back and let out a hey when Ruby replaced her. "So, we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us in a trip to Vale" Jaune was going to say something when Cinder beat him to it.

"Yes we will gladly go, who is coming?" Pyrrha shot her with a glare while Blake had the mind to think of ways to get closer to Jaune. "Oh our team and JNRE" Cinder nodded and got up "Give us a minute or two to change and we will meet you at the bullhead departures" Ruby smiled and shut the door as she left.

Pyrrha set her notebook down, closed, and glared at Cinder. "Pray tell did you sign us up for that?" Cinder shrugged "It's better than spending the day in here either sleeping, staring at the ceiling and drawing, I for one want some social interaction" she grabbed some day clothes which was a red shirt and a knee length flowing red skirt then disappeared into the bathroom.

Jaune sighed "Well let's get ready" he then whispered "besides while we are out we can do some recon on areas where father can send Revenant into Vale to bring it down" Pyrrha and Blake nodded before donning some of their day clothes.

After three minutes Jaune was in his jeans and hoodie with his brown shoes, Pyrrha wore a red shirt with a stick figure saying 'I'm not lazy, I just like doing nothing', wore black shorts going past her knees and brown tennis shoes. Blake wore her bow, a white shirt with a Revenant wolf's bone mask colored black with a golden rose etched in between the eyes. She wore black pants with black/white tennis shoes.

Once Jaune locked their dorm room, his team followed him as they descended the stairs. Walking out the dorm he saw Ruby wave him down. Joan looked to Jaune with curiosity before looking to Nora as she was saying something. Joan seemed to blush and go on a tangent about something.

"Well we're all here, let's get going" Yang said as they all marched to a waiting bullhead.

For the three Nexximus teens it was both hell and enlightening.

* * *

 **Soooo... anyone expect me to do this? I guess at this point I'm a slave to Canon a little. Why? Canon has canons that are aimed at me. To answer some reviews,**

 **To the Midnight49: well...above is proof. and I unknowingly answered that even before I read the review.**

 **To the Inu-shommaru... why does that sound like a Naruto thing anyway: It seems disjointly cause the writing style I am going with is to trip up readers like me to skim half the time. And it will stay this way but gradually become, hopefully, more cohesive as time goes on. That's my hope anyway and it probably seemed worse cause you could have been reading it at night I think. Happens to me at times**

 **I may answer reviews here cause it feels like this story requires public answers. Oh well. Have fun till the next chapter gets around to wanting to be written. That was probably the best butchering of grammar that anyone ever seen.**

 **And like a friend told me once: "How do you butcher the English language so well" -Friend, 2018**


	6. In Times of Peace

**~. Also what caused me to do so is cause I recently got a little idea thrown into my head to reignite the original drive to make this. While also to refresh my self as to what I was doing. so yay me.**

 **This, like its predecessor, refused to be let published. I have not honest ide as to why. I just felt like it shouldn't. but fuck all that.**

 **I do not Own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Without further fuck-ups, read.**

* * *

Grimm stared at a holographic map that Arthur put together. To his left stood Amara who seemed to regard the map as one would regard a piece of interest. Before him stood Watts and Hazel. They were currently in a room on a White Fang compound outside Vale's border.

The door opened to Adam entering and taking up a spot by Hazel who grunted to acknowledge his presence.

Amara translated for Grimm "Now that mister Taurus has joined us, we can begin. There is a sizable dust shipment from the Schnee dust company moving along this railway tract to Vale" said track was highlighted and ran through a forest.

"As it came to my beloved's attention. The White Fang needs the dust and we need it to power the Warbringers, we are to derail the train and procure all the dust the train holds. There is however several passenger cars that are of-" Grimm stopped her before she continued.

"Actually taking any of the passengers prisoner is now apart of the mission. It is to remove any witnesses of the White Fang and Revenant seemingly working together" Adam seemed to grind his teeth. "What if they cause more problems than they are worth" Amara knew his answer before Grimm wanted her to relay it.

"Simply kill them" Adam seemed to smile "But, we require some of the passengers alive, 60% alive is preferable" Amara glared at him which he only nodded. "If you want" was all he said then Grimm looked to Watts. "Your master wishes to know when the 'Spider Droids' are ready for use".

The man twitched before nodding "Yes I have 3 prototype units based off a blueprint that Atals did away with, I presume this is their first test" Grimm nodded which caused Arthur to bow. "By your will my lord.

Hazle looked to the map "Hazel, you are ordered to oversee the procurement of the Dust, Adam has assigned a contingent of his followers to aid you and the Revenant procure the dust stores" Hazel nodded and said nothing.

"This is our master's will, see it done to perfection" once the three subordinates left the holo projector shut off and Amara looked to Grimm. **"Beacon is holding a event next week. Its function is to bring their parents on campus for a day, I would assume it arouse curiosity and some suspicion if they had no 'parent' show up. You are to go in the guise of a parental or guardian figure to play two roles: to procure any information they may have initially learned and see how they are doing. They are important to me I want to know if they are okay"** Amara's eyes seemed to sparkle and nodded.

"I shall play the mother figure to them, question is should I be the doting or strict…" Grimm shrugged "Very well, I will try a little of both" she departed the room to get the logistics in order for the raid before departing

[/V\\]

Hazel eyed the track and wondered how exactly they were going to halt a train, but the fact there were 'testing' the three prototype Spider Droids was enough to tell him how.

Along the forest was droves of Revenant and small contingents of the White Fang. Looking behind him momentarily, he saw what was several rows of Warbringers and three of the spider droids now dubbed 'Scourge Warform'.

Looking back, Adam ceased his pacing and grinned. "Here it comes" the three Scourge warforms marched forward to the cliff edge and raised their cannon arms. The canon's charge produced a small red glow. Once it was fully charged they waited till the engine came across the bend, seeing as it needed to slow down so the momentum of the rest of said train would not fling the cars anywhere. The three Scourge warforms fired, one hit the engine, another hit the latch on between the engine car and the fuel car, and the last fired at the engine when it failed to stop.

The result was the engine car was reduced to 10% engine car and 90% slag. The rest of the train slowed down eventually and stopped when it suddenly crashed into the slagged engine car jostling the train.

The Revenant charged with the Warbringers lagging behind slightly. The White Fang extremists charged in with dust rifles at the ready toward the cargo cars. Adam walked casually toward the Passenger car. His faunus hearing was picking up screams from within and reveled in the human despair. Walking up the steps casually, he opened the door to see Warbringers dragging the occupants out especially some children being torn from mothers and fathers trying to in vain get them back. He grinned as he watched for anyone to actually overpower the Warbringers as they were all carted out into the grass beside the track.

Staring, he saw there was 500 passengers in total. He walked behind the Warbringers who were keeping them on their knees, looking to the other group he found the children all huddling in fear from the Warbringers.

He smiled and a Warbringer walked up to him. The 'face' of the droid held a line across its visor "Taurus. Your orders from my Beloved are simple, move half of the total prisoners to one side and execute the rest, children are to be killed as well" the line moved in lock step to Amara's voice.

He smiled wickedly and did a mocking bow "It shall be done" he looked to the large 500 group, factoring in 20 were children off to the side. "You heard her, I want 240 of the most able bodied men and women moved behind me and given full view of what the others and move the children to the group that remains seated" the Warbringers snapped to action and pulled women from the arms of husbands, husbands kicked and screamed as the wives cried. And random men and women were dragged behind him and faced the others.

The children were dragged and thrown to the 240 who's backs were to the train. He looked to the ones with their backs to the forest. "This" pointing at the other group "Is the price humanity pays for oppressing the Faunus" and with a snap of his fingers the Warbringers open fired on the group.

The ones he was facing were screaming all the while Adam was smiling like a maniac. 'Know how it is to feel as we have' he thought.

[/V\\]

Hazel oversaw some Revenant beasts toss destroyed Atlesian 200 models off the side as White Fang grunts offloaded crates onto awaiting trucks. He looked from atop a cliff taking a look at his scroll to check the timer. The train was a Slate-Runner, the 21st model which had a built in silent call mechanism which triggered in the event the engine car went offline were to signal for two things: Repair crews and a armed escort. A WF lieutenant approached from behind him. "Sir, we unloaded most of the cargo" Hazel nodded "good we are pulling out, send trucks to pick up the prisoners Adam has then we leave".

The lieutenant, through body language as his mask covered his whole face, looked confused "But we can easily collect all the cargo" Hazel stared at the train "The slate-Runner has a silent call in the event the engine car is rendered inoperable the kingdom sends a repair crew with 2-3 bullheads full of security personnel, so I rather we get out before they-" too late as he looked to three bullheads flying toward them at fast speeds.

"Too late…" he grumbled and jumped from the cliff. His aura easily absorbing the fall easily. "GET DOWN" when he said that the WF grunts took cover as two of the bullheads started to fire their rotary cannons. Hazel merely took the barrage, his aura's capacity was augmented by Grimm to have a larger pool at his disposal. His semblance nullified all pain so he felt nothing.

The bullhead carrying the repair crew flew away to bring reinforcements. The two still firing opened their hatches and two rope lines were tossed down. From them came 20 Vale soldiers, Hazel grunted and haphazardly motioned for something.

The soldiers looked confused when a swarm of Ravagers and Wolves started to flow from the forest and from the other side of the train. Hazel charged in with a fist raised and struck a obvious radio carrying trooper attempting to call this in.

The trooper's head was paste and the body hit the ground with a thud as the other troopers fired in vain at the horde of Revenant. Hazel walked back to the WF who stared at the sight. "Well, load the rest of the cargo and the sooner you load it, the sooner you can leave" the grunts nodded and loaded what remained form the cargo onto the trucks.

Adam oversaw the prisoners shuffled randomly into the awaiting trucks to be taken off to another location. He boarded a procured bullhead and it left a empty train for the Vale military to find.

[/ **2 hours after** \\]

This although would not be the last train hit, over the course of a month countless trains were hit and when military personnel arrived only half of the passengers ritualistically killed and all the cargo missing. It was Tragedy and no one knows who to blame and no one took credit for the attacks, seeing as they were Schnee dust trains many blamed the White Fang and increased the prejudice on the faunus.

Jaune glared at the diner T.V that Yang dragged them to. It became a haunt of Beacon students. If CRDL and some other teams being here was of any indication. He took a sip of his water. Blake was mindfully eating a tuna sandwich, Pyrrha was eating a salad, and Cinder was eating a spicy abomination of a soup.

To his left sat JNRE, and RWBY all talking about one thing or another. Occasionally at the conjoined tables, Ruby would try to include Jaune's team. "Hey Jaune, did you tell your parents about next tuesday?" Jaune regarded her for a moment and shook his head. "No point, Father would not bother to show anyway" Blake nodded and Pyrrha shrugged.

Joan leaned down to ask "what about other family members? They are also allowed to attend" Jaune shook his head and Pyrrha answered "Our only family member is our father, only other adults we interacted with was a maid, combat instructor, and a acquaintance of our father's". Joan looked sad.

"Well that sounds like a bore" Mercury said and Yang jabbed him in the gut. "Hey, what was that for" he glared at her who only stared he sighed a fine "Sorry for the comment" Emerald rolled her eyes. "At least sound genuine about it" the grey haired student looked at her "You know I can't sound anymore genuine about it".

Emerald rolled her eyes then smiled and, silence dominated the table till Mercury suddenly yelled and fell out of his chair. Most of everyone laughed at the sight, The Nexximus teens and Ren did not, but Jaune looked on with mild interest.

"Em you KNOW not to do that!" Emerald merely smirked at him "Not my fault you have a reaction like that to it" the boy only grumbled as he sat his chair back up and sat in it trying to hide his embarrassment.

Jaune looked to his siblings and team member. two shrugged while Cinder rolled her eyes. Jaune took a glance at his scroll's time and closed it back up into his pocket. He waved for the waiter "I like to cover my teams meal" the waiter nodded and walked to the register. As the the teams spoke Joan glanced at Jaune and felt the sudden want to ask him something. Nora noticed and elbowed her. When Joan looked to her she looked away unamused. Nora had a knowing look and had her face pushed away lightly by Joan's hand.

"I don't look at him like that so will you stop" Nora only hummed. She looked to Ren for help who only looked to his book to convey the words 'not my problem right now, on break'. Joan waved for their teams bill and so did Ruby.

Once their meals were paid for, they all walked outside the diner. "Well we have errands to run" Ruby said which Mercury objected to "No YOU three have errands to run, your just dragging me along! And I know exactly where you going and I will not be labeled a sex offender!" Yang grabbed onto his arm and looked at him with a smile yet face of false hurt.

"Come on, you do not want to see three beautiful girls dress for you?" Mercury knew a loaded question when he saw it and ripped his arm out of the grip "I will not be a sex offender, I may like beautiful girls but I do not like ones that would willingly make me said offender. Good day" he was about to walk away when Yang smiled evilly.

"We're passing by a shoe store with a sale on boots" Mercury was back to Yang "You better be straight with me" Yang fist pumped at winning. And RWBY walked off, Emerald rubbed her eyes "I swear I wonder why I associate myself with him" Joan innocently answered "Because you have lasting bond of friendship with him like Ren and Nora do?".

Emerald only looked to the team leader and rolled her eyes "It was rhetorical question" Joan suddenly looked embarrassed "Well let's stroll around town… Hey Jaune want to join us?" said man was to busy trying to talk his 'siblings' out of something which left Cinder to talk to them.

"They are deciding on to go to a park, a clothing store, or back to beacon" Joan looked to Jaune as the three were talking very passionately about something. "WELL THEN YOU TWO CAN GO THERE just leave me out of it!" he yelled and stormed off. The two girls looked at each other, grinned, and ran at him.

The two glomped him which Jaune yelled 'ach' as he was picked up and dragged off to somewhere. Cinder only looked confused and shrugged. "Don't ask, even I don't know" Joan and Nora nodded, and Ren felt his pain ever so slightly.

[/V\\]

There was no shortages of Towns to pick from that much was true. But to his eyes, seeing Vale and Atlas military moving along a road toward seemingly nowhere warranted his attention. From his perch on the mountain he looked trying to decipher where they were going, following the road it ended at the gates of a large walled compound.

Strange, as Grimm was not initially aware of this compound being constructed… and he saw why. Towers at the four corners hummed before firing consecutive blasts of energy at a pack of wolves. He was not aware cause his creations were not aware of what killed them.

He glared at the towers and saw the trucks off-load crates, other items used in construction of buildings. _**'So that is their aim, create a supply depot for the garrisons in the area…'**_ looked through the eyes of waiting Revenant he eyed said garrisons, for there was 5 within 30 miles of the depot. Looking back at the depot he was going to need larger creatures to even attempt to take down the depot.

He waited for a wolf pack to assault the depot to test the charge time and intensity of the blast. The hum started and after five seconds a beam shot annihilating and deforming the ground slightly. With the data acquired, Grimm fell into a essence pool and back into his sanctum.

To his surprise Amara was there waiting for him. "Beloved, I like to help deal with the SDC Archon Towers" Grimm raised a nonexistent eyebrow wanting her to continue. "My memories as Winter allowed me to see the plans of said towers, they are require pin point accuracy and has a long charge time as you saw". Grimm nodded and let a essence pool develop.

"The drawback to this system is it prioritises large targets, bigger targets do the most damage" Grimm nodded and needed something bigger than his bears. Grimm was made aware through people watching of a creature hunted to extinction: the Elephant.

He remembered where the beam always struck: the head. Elephants were notorious for large leg strength and thick skulls, not to mention they could easily squash most predators under their feet. He stared at the essence pool intently and Amara walked next to him helping him create the first Revenant Elephant.

The pool behaved calmly and the large creature's ears were the first to poke out as it tried to swim out of the pool. Grimm did not need to help it seeing as it pulled it self out with the large feet on the creature. Once the upper body was out Grimm approved of the large armored face and tusks. The Revenant descended back into the essence pool, Looking to Amara she nodded and departed out the door to get ready for the supposed event.

Descending into the pool, he threw the avatar from himself and onto the rocky outcropping he was once at, surveying the depot. Looking around, it was largely open terrain with a few small hills.

He summoned a essence pool from behind the mountain bend, he felt two of the Elephants emerge with a handful of wolves and two swarms of Ravagers. He ordered them to strike the depot and he waited. He looked to see the two towering Elephants 'running' which was a jog as the smaller kin were running to stay under their larger kin.

And he felt the surprise and anxiety from the depot, they saw the elephants and willed a essence pool inside the compound with a camo bug, a similar one he used in Atlas but more geared toward the urban area.

He heard what they said.

"What the hell? That is some huge Revenant… Beowolves and Chryssalids are UNDER THEM!" shouted a Atlas marine. So they called his wolves and Ravagers: Beowolf and Chryssalid… odd names but he could care less. And like predicted the towers fired their beams at the Elephants but they did not go down, only charged faster. The bone armor never cracking.

He internally grinned at the fear rolling off the depot. Then another series of beams shot from the towers all directed at one Elephant which put it down and the loud pained sound alerted the kin under it to scatter as they did, they were a third of the way to the depot before another volly of the towers crashed the other elephant before the towers individually picked off the maller creatures.

So far this test was complete and let the camo bug lay low in the depot to give him updates. He set up a spawning pits to spawn varying amounts of Wolves and Ravagers to accompany two Elephants that spawned from a separate pit. The mortals knew his Revenant were attracted to negativity so they were preparing for more incursions.

He departed from the area to not know the outcomes, wave after wave the Revenant Died. the Camo bug picked up interesting information mainly how they have to ship more dust to keep the towers online proved to be their downfall.

For he ordered Revenant packs and swarms to hit the supply line between the new depot and Vale. The towers would stop firing in a matter of months.

[/V\\]

Jaune tore his arm from Ruby's death grip, she was adamant that their 'father' would show for the event. Jaune was wondering why it was simply called 'Event'. Ruby refused to say why for some reason.

Cinder agreed with Jaune on one thing "Well Ruby, some of us don't exactly have parents who care to be here" Ruby looked broken at that Joan seemed to snort, "Well there is a limit to who attends...I am thankful my whole family isn't showing" Ren was going to ask before Joan stopped him. "Not important" Ren merely shrugged.

Once the bullheads landed some students introduced their teams to one or two parental figures. JBPC sat on a bench with RWBY standing. Ruby and Yang we're looking for someone, Weiss and Mercury were not paying attention.

Same could be said for Nora, Ren, Emerald, Cinder,and the Nexximus family. Joan was casually talking to Weiss about something when she heard her name being yelled. She looked visibly afraid and cowered behind Weiss. A well built man with blue eyes and blonde hair came running toward them.

Joan was picked up in a bear hug, and she was asking for air. Then the Nexximus children felt her presence and snapped to a bullhead. Stepping off was Amara, she was not wearing her usual garb but she had the same clothing but a grey-red color scheme and metal armor plates replacing the bone.

Not to mention the Choker was Revenant but only the three Nexximus heirs knew that. Amara looked to them and with grace and form walked to them. "Well hello there darlings! How are my favorite children doing?"

Cinder looked to Jaune and his siblings' faces to not expect this women to be here. "Amara? Why, I thought Father-" she shushed him before looking to the other two. "I take it you two have been keeping him in line? Hormones in check?" the two nodded. "The hormones may be a different issue though" Blake said.

"We have a plan to take turns" Pyrrha added which Amara nodded in approval then looked to Jaune with a serious look "You are to treat them properly understand?" Jaune was blushing something fierce and some people were snickering. Looking it was: Nora, Ruby, Emerald, Mercury, and Yang.

"Yes Amar-" Amara cut him off "I told you to call me mom or mother young man" Jaune could feel some surprised and knew a few jaws drop. "Yes mom…" he looked at his feet embarrassed. Amara smiled "Good, now care to introduce me to your…" she looked around her to see the two teams, a man looking at her strangely, another male looking at her with suspiciously, and a girl clad in white staring wide eyed at her.

"Oh yes, Mom meet teams: JNRE and RWBY" Amara looked to each team member with a critical eye. "Hello, I wish to formally introduce myself, My name is Amara Nexximus. A Pleasure to meet you" she bowed slightly then looked to Jaune and the girl staring at her.

"And you are?" she had a raised eyebrow and the girl hiccuped "My name is Cinder ma'am" she stood up to bow but was stopped.

"Please, don't use ma'am makes me feel ten years older and no bowing, so show me around please" Jaune nodded and the five walked off. The other two teams and adults looked at eachother. The man with the tattered cloak was putting certain details together and Weiss was processing one thing.

'Winter?'

[/V\\]

Cinder had to excuse herself and left the three as she returned left the room as someone was calling her scroll.

Once the door was shut Amara's entire demeanor changed and she looked to the three with a more maternal look then she put on in public. Kneeling down she checked them over for any physical damage. "Amara you know you don't have to do this" Blake said which Amara glared at her but sighed. "You are right, Force of habit. Anyway 'Father' wishes to know what you have learned so far"

Jaune nodded "From what we initially learned is the headmaster is indeed a God's Conduit, the Void mark is anchored in every facet of what he does, and there is a individual here that is… unique" Amara did not like this, Grimm also did not.

"Yes, What Jaune is inquiring is a girl named Ruby Rose, the silver eyed, red-black colored girl, has both Void and Light's mark and they are very strong within her" Pyrrha said which Amara nodded and the choker vibrated slightly in Grimm's understanding yet conveyed his confusion to Amara.

"What about the girl, anything of note" Blake nodded "She has a large reserve of power not in aura but somewhere else and they are connected to her eyes… does Father-" Amara shook her head "He does not know what is special about the eyes but he feels a urge to get away, assume it is dangerous" the three nodded.

"Now, What about the headmaster" Pyrrha walked to the shared nightstand to pull out a notebook and flipped a few pages. "From what we know his name is 'Ozpin, no last name yet. He seems to be very wise for his age. And when ever we are around his eyes seem to be locked on us for several seconds".

The Choker seemed to silently scream. "Seems he is catching on to the ruse…" Amara voicing Grimm's worry "He is a God Conduit of Void, meaning he can see Void marked individuals at a mere glance and he must be trying to deduce or already found out the authenticity of the 'marks'" Jaune gulped and the girls gripped his hands in support. Amara then tried to ease their worries. "But, your Father is taking this into account… as for how he is going to take the God's Conduit, how goes finding a points of entrance"

Blake used her free hand to pull out her scroll. She opened the map of Vale "We identified two points from Forever Fall forest, apparently the Revenant 'ignore' the forest" Amara seemed to stare "I see, well their laxed guard there is a good launch point".

Before anyone opened their mouth, Blake motioned for them to stop the topic. Then Amara readopted her previous demeanor and looked over the room. Cinder returned looking like she got into a fight and lost.

"Ah, Cinder your call went bad I assume?" Amara looked worried. Cinder looked with a raised eyebrow "wasn't aware you would-" Amara brought her into a hug "Hush child, your on a team with these three. To me your family and warrant my worry" Cinder looked wide eyed and spared a glance to the others. They gave her smiles and or thumbs up.

Cinder hugged her back and looked happy. "Thanks Ms. Nex-" she was instantly held by arms length and staring into a serious Amara. "Please, call me mom" she dropped the seriousness fast and adopted a smile. Cinder nodded "I wont, but I will stick with calling you Amara".

She looked happy regardless. "Now if you four would be kind enough to show me around the campus?" the three nodded and Cinder tagged along, if only to piece together the enigma that is the Nexximus Family.

[/V\\]

Weiss KNEW that 'Amara' was her big sister. She knew it deep inside. Her walk, her body language. Everything told her it was Winter yet she saw things so unlike her sister. Her eyes, while yes different, held a hidden dead gaze. Like she viewed everything around her that was not Jaune's team like it was filth, unworthy to be gazed for a mere second.

She wanted to say something, ask her where she had been. But she had a feeling it would not go over well. Ruby and Yang's uncle however was staring intently at 'Amara' as well. She nudged the drunkard slightly to grab his attention.

"What ice princess" she looked at him indignantly but put it aside and whispered "That's Winter right?" Qrow seemed to stare as he seemed to remember something. "Your her sister…" looking back to 'Amara' as she laughed at Jaune's misfortune at the hands of Pyrrha this time.

"I see…" was all he said before taking a swig of his flask and got dragged by Ruby somewhere about teaching her something.

Weiss followed but sent a glance at 'Amara' but locked eyes to her choker… and it seemed to 'stare' are her very intently. That thought alone unnerved her before snapping back around to follow her partner.

[/V\\]

As the day came to a close the event was coming to a close. Amara gave each member of JBPC a hug and promised to call them at some point. And departed in a separate bullhead then Qrow.

Grimm knew the sister named Weiss knew who Amara was, not to mention the tattered cloak individual was staring as well. He growled internally that caused the choker to shake with his anger. Amara seemed to lightly rub the hidden revenant creature. Strangely Grimm's anger subsided. But they had to be careful now, or Amara could be found out and put in custody… and he knew how that might end.

But no matter, his focus returned to his avatar, and he stood up. He mulled over his children's information. From what he found Ozpin was Void's conduit, what that entails is unique between Void and the man himself. But no matter what: he must be silenced, the man screamed danger and not to be taken lightly. But then there is Cinder… Grimm was wondering what to do with her.

From as far as he knows Cinder is a orphan. Not from his interference but from her mother dying at birth and father seemingly disappearing. Judging from how she reacted to Amara she never received a mother's kindness, but her last name: Fall. It held a significance that Grimm could not place.

Something that made him want to grab her and shield her from everything the world would throw at her yet. He tried to decipher this feeling when Arthur approached him "My lord there is a complication"

Grimm turned to face him and in his eyes he was not amused. Summoning the a translating Revenant he looked to him **"Speak, what is the complication"** Arthur flinched but nodded. "The virus in Beacon's system caught three conversations being archived… they are about Miss Amara" Grimm glared.

" **Show them to me"** Arthur nodded and walked out with Grimm following. Once out of his sanctum they walked across the large entry way into the a meeting room. Arthur set the scroll onto the table and hit play.

" _Qrow, I know you want to prove that 'Amara Nexximus' is really Winter Schnee but we need more proof then the fact she looks too much like her to be mere coincidence"_ Ozpin spoke, Grimm knew it was him. _"I know Oz, that's why we ask her sister to see if 'Amara' is really Winter"_ there was a sigh _"Alright but basing this off two 'gut feelings' is not enough support"_ Qrow sighed but agreed and a door opened after several minutes. _"Ms Schnee, you are not in trouble my… acquaintance believes Amara Nexximus to be your sister. Care to weigh in?"_ There was a gasp and sound of a chair scratching the floor. _"Yes… I can confirm without a doubt that 'Amara' is my once thought dead sister"_ there was a long pause _"Judging from your voice, eyes, and body language you are adamant about this… so I will bring it to the right people's attention, your dismissed"_ there was a pause and a door shut.

" _Qrow, I do believe that this is Winter Schnee alright, Weiss's conviction and insistence is not born from years of fruitless searching grasping hard onto false threads…"_ there was a pause and a sigh. _"You think 'it' was the captor"_ there was a hum. _"I don't just think Qrow, I know. Two seperate interpretations, two different sketchings and this picture are too much alike for this to be coincidence. This Revenant possessed a human like intelligence, kidnapped Winter Schnee, and did something to turn her into Amara Nexximus… it is likely to believe Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake Nexximus are children it took"_ Qrow seemed to sigh. _"This got a whole lot more complicated… going to tell Salem?"_ there was a dry chuckle.

" _Qrow, telling Salem about this will only complicate matters… and I rather not tell my wife something this damning, even if she is Light's Conduit"_ Qrow grunted and clothing was ruffled. _"Whatever but something doesn't add up, Winter is a Atlas specialist. They are THE toughest nuts to crack. And this Revenant managed to just that and turn her to his side. And whatever it did was able to earn her full loyalty cause she did not even look or acknowledged Weiss's presence"_ Ozpin hummed in thought. _"I may need to tell her, cause I have a feeling we are looking at the very thing that was capable of shaking our belief in the gods"_ Qrow seem to grunt. _"Explain, what did you mean by shake our faith?"_ There was silence.

" _Simple Qrow, the Revenant in Arkaley is capable of turning normally devout worshippers into his pawns seemingly at will… not to mention the first reported Revenant was this creature before the Beowolves, Ursai, Chryssalids, Nevermores, Deathstalkers, etc. ever started to emerge. It's like the sudden creation of these beings was brought on by one event: that sound, that declaration"_ more silence. _"What I am saying Qrow, after Atlas attacked Menagerie, after a spy there found this Revenant walking among the Faunus, is when Revenant started to spawn, the White Fang suddenly gaining much stronger arsenals of weapons and most damning of all: they have Revenant with them"_ Qrow seemed to sigh. _"You think the fact the Revenant never attacked the Faunus was cause the 'Moon' Revenant, as Jimmy labeled it after his encounter with it, actually liked them enough to spare them?"_ Ozpin hummed again.

" _No Qrow, not liked, loved them. His interactions with the Belladonna's only daughter is proof, and any Faunus in Arkaley as well"_ Qrow grunted in agreement. _"So what we going to do?"_ Ozpin moved and probably sat in his chair. _"Wait from him to make his first move"_.

The audio file stopped and Grimm stared at the item. **"Arthur, when Amara returns send her to my sanctum, send a message to Hazel and Adam to step up dust procurement all the while seek out a Well know individuals named Roman Torchwick and Neo Politian"** _Arthur nodded and did what was asked, sending the messages at least. Grimm walked back to his sanctum. And waited while digesting this information._

 ** _'Wants me to make the first move…'_** Grimm was ponder what 'move' he will take when Amara entered the sanctum. "You wanted my presence beloved?" Grimm did not turn to her but she approached him. **"Amara, There is something I want you to take care of. To my knowledge there are several beings that I did not tell the children about. There are Conduits and Chosen, But there are four mortals that possess abilities that only Void and Light should. They were gifted to these gifts by another, the 'Maidens' are a secret police of sorts. They hunt my Revenant spawning pits and destroy them in some strange ritual… your mission is to bring one I was able to identify by name: Amber"** Amara stared into a essence pool from a deceased Revenant's memory of her appearance.

" **I need her alive and brought here… I figured out what to do with this Cinder girl"** Amara seemed to catch on "You plan on bringing her into the fold and gifting her these powers?" Grimm nodded "I shall do as you request Beloved and I will have my reward soon" she said huskily before walking off with her hips shaking. Grimm regarded the motion before looking at the essence pool image of Amber.

' **If you wanted my first move… here it is'** he thought as the image was replaced with Cinder standing over Ozpin who was beaten and bleeding. Cinder had a sadistic smirk and her eye was aflame with power.

* * *

 **To address something, The guest who apparently fragged this story for some reason or another good job for you want a cookie? all things will be made apparent. Otherwise take your complaints to the subreddit where it may be worth a damn. to the others who most likely pay attention to my little bits here, you guys are safe, if you heavily critique it I will explain my self here come the next installment, or I will PM you and we can talk it out to help you understand... though I cant if you don't have a account**

 **To address ZER0, I kind just flipped the table on it but on well. the color rule is weird but oh well I can operate without the table. Also, your attention to me please do not get your hopes up. But I will strive to make this a great story admittedly shorter in scope and run time compared WaC, seeing as this one was done a whim and inspired by another's story and used as a creative jogging device.**

 **Also I want to address something the 'Event' I just gave up and trying to make a name cause fuck everything, Though I bet some of you will question how he got wind of it at all the answer is: cause I said so. two why it even happened cause well as seen before Jaune and Pyrrha don't share the strange ass link Amara and Grimm have so yay for that. And I do not want To spoil much**

 **Unless anyone wants to try and fight me through the internet for a reason or another have fun, I will just ignore you cause I really do not have the time, energy, or enough care to bother trying to feed your ego or whatever but I am open to talking in general. I have been told if ranting and babbling was a Olympic sport I would have a gold medal and is one of my strong suits**


	7. All Shall Burn

**This story is not dead, just lost some steam. Nothing bad, happens to the best of us.**

 **Anyway, have fun picking this story apart for what ever you want. I know some of you are.**

 **Roosterteeth created a great web show. To what extent is up to the individual but I like it as a whole that includes both the good, the bad, and the ugly. R.I.P Monty Oum... too late for that? oh well pay respects now then later.**

 **I do not own RWBY, that privilege goes to Roosterteeth.**

* * *

In the auditorium, Jaune yawned at being woken up this early. Pyrrha was fine for some odd reason, Blake was much worse then he was. Cinder yawned lightly showing she was no stranger to waking at odd times but not adapted to it so much.

Jaune had to catch Blake by her back to keep from falling. Righting her, the combat instructor Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the stage and got everyone's attention with a 'ahem'.

"Students of Beacon, a month ago you stepped through these doors in hopes of becoming Hunters and Huntresses. Today you will prove yourself by shadowing a huntsman or huntress on missions to gain experience fighting the Revenant. Taking a mission is entirely up to the individual team and will count as credit to my combat class in place of the normal sparring matches. But you will have to make up for any time lost in your other classes but our staff will be made aware that you are on a mission and upon your return, any assignments and their subsequent material will be dropped off at your dorms. On the sides you will see these bounty boards. Each settlement has one which allows any hunter or huntress to acquire any mission the settlement needs you for. It is best you familiarize yourself with the layout. That is all, if there are any questions me and two other staff members will be here to assist you"

Other first year students started talking to each other as they gravitated to the bounty boards. Guiding a lethargic Blake to such a board JPBC waited a good three to five minutes so a board had less bodies in front of it.

Looking over them, he saw certain missions were locked to first years. Namely any mission that operates in Revenant territory. Scrolling through, he heard voices behind him which reminded him to ask Ruby to tone it down.

Turning slightly to peer over his shoulder, RWBY and JNRE were walking toward his position. Shrugging, returned to the board and found a mission that stood out. The gist of the mission was: a Revenant incursion was bearing down on a settlement and requesting help evacuating. First year teams are to help protect and get the citizens to safety while the Vale military holds the Revenant horde at bay.

Touching the mission, and entering his team's initials, Jaune's scroll pinged letting him know his team was signed up and slated to leave on saturday. 'Which is in two days' turning around looked to the two teams as they finally got to him.

"So what did you guys sign up for?" the reaper said Yang smiled wanting to know more. "Simply helping a settlement evacuate from a impending Revenant horde, they aren't expecting much so we're not expecting to fight many Revenant head on" Ruby seemed to be ecstatic.

"Shame that most search and destroy missions are locked to third and fourth years…" Mercury complained. "Which is both a handicap and explanatory, we are, after all, only just starting to train and it is best-" Mercury groaned "Stop with the long winded explanations… it's starting to give me a migraine". Weiss fixed the boy with a glare.

"Don't mind him, big words always gives him a migraine" Emerald said over her shoulder as Joan was searching for a mission for them. "Weird most of these missions barely have anything to do with the Revenant, only ones that have any mention is missions like JBPC is taking… well we can take a similar one but in the opposite direction" Joan said as she signed up for a similar one.

Ruby walked forward and perused the board. "Well we're going back to the dorm to get some last minute sleep" yawning to prove his point while having to piggy back carry Blake as she crashed onto his shoulder. "Yea I hear, we had to leave Ren back in the dorm cause he needs his sleep" to hear that from Nora of all people did not surprise some.

Leaving the auditorium, Cinder eyed the bullhead return and departure to see a third year team: CFVY. The team walked, obviously exhausted from the mission. They ignored the team and just walked toward their dorm to get at least 30 minutes of rest before they had to waste time in Port's class.

[/V\\]

On the continent of Anima, a figure was atop a horse who was colored black in all aspects but the eyes were red. The figure wore a grey cloak that obscured their form from the neck down, and a hood to obscure the features from the sides and back.

The rider moved their hand to view their scroll, the hand was covered in many bone plate armor pieces bearing a resemblance to the Revenant. Checking the time, it was noon and the person put the scroll back into their pocket and continued along the path.

But in the forest someone watched the rider with suspicion. For this individual knew they were being tailed as they exited the past series of settlements to hunt down the sources of Revenant activity. But something about the rider, and the horse, set off all her alarm bells.

Stalking the rider, they tried to gauge them but that damn cloak prevented it and she had no choice but the only choice was to directly confront them. Letting the power manifest, the eyes flared orange and a gust of wind picked up blowing the cloak and hood back.

The watcher's eyes widened at what was under the cloak. Revenant bone plates adorned the arms, chest, and judging from the foot, so were the legs. What shocked her the most was the smirk they wore.

Then they jumped off the horse which started to morph growing something from the back. It grew a humanoid shape that grew two bone breast pieces, large curved horns. The horse's lower jaw melted to reveal bone and the front most melted to also revela bone. The humanoid head snapped to hear and screamed. The watcher jumped out of the way of a strike from the new revenant creature.

Looking to the impact, it could stretch the arms, and strike with shattering force. Dodging several more strikes, she was on alert for the rider, wherever they went. But for now they had to focus on the Revenant before them.

Touching the cloak, it burned away leaving no ashes. To reveal the watcher was female, light brown in complexion, shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. Glaring at the revenant she concentrated as several leaved from nearby trees were broken off, glistened in the air, before being shot at the back of the revenant getting the humanoid head to snap to the back to look for the assailant.

But left it wide opened for the women to das to the beast, but had to back off when the arm struck in front of her. Looking at the Revenant the head was in the process of turning and she realized: the horse.

Her eyes glowed as she pushed off and levitated in the air and grimaced under some invisible strain. Clouds gathered around their battle and series of lightning strikes hit the revenant causing it immense pain but it persisted, albeit smoking in some areas.

Falling to the ground, her eyes flashed again as three balls of fire appeared behind her and was shot at the horse's head burning the eyes away. Charging in she created a gust of wind to send ice sharpened leaves to force the humanoid head away.

Getting no retaliation, she reached behind her to her waist and pulled out a shifting blade. Her eyes glowed one last time as she jumped, using a burst of wind to propel her, she decapitated the humanoid attachments head. Landing several feet away the Horse started to buck in blind pain filled rage.

Raising her hand, only her right eye glowed this time and she lunches a spear of fire that made a hole through the head sending the revenant crashing down and it began to dissipate. Allowing herself a moment of reprieve, she looked around to find its rider but they were nowhere to be found.

Then a twig snapped, acting on instinct she send a wall of flame at the sound. But nothing moved and blinding pain flashed in her right shoulder. Looking a white blade was protruding from her body. Then her back was kicked and sent into a burnt tree.

She overexerted her self again, looking at her would be killer, the dead red eyes looked at her while smiling in some perverted sense of glee. She went to throw a steel dart from her sleeve but something restrained her arms. Looking, fear overtook her. Coming from similar pits that revenant spawned from: was a tendril, purely black and emitting a gaseous miasma.

She looked to the Rider "I finally found you… he will be so happy that I have found you… do not worry my dear" she bent down and pushed her face up with a finger under her chin. "You won't die, you have use to my beloved" and her other hand hit her on her temple knocking her out.

[/V\\]

Amara stared at the girl, Amber, if she remembered the name. Fighting the creation she herself made to test if she was this 'Fall Maiden'. And she was proven right, glaring at the unconscious body she scowled. A pool of her beloved's essence formed under her and she was quickly brought under. Amara looked around and dropped into the entrance and both vanished from the world.

A Pack of wolves and a Ravager swarm were created to look like she was overtaken by extreme numbers and subsequently killed.

Back to Amara, she was picked up by a large white hand. As she was hoisted out by her beloved's avatar. She felt his satisfaction and was set down. He looked to the unconscious body of Amber as she was hooked to some strange machine Arthur concocted.

Staring at the disgrace scientist's contraption, a crackling sound emitted behind her. Looking it was a creature Grimm created to act as proxy. **"Arthur Watts, this machine better keep her under and hide her power"** the man flinched slightly but nodded vigorously. "I am sure my liege! Her power is drawn from her aura which is drawn from her body. Merely suppressing the body and aura simultaneously is not easy yet not impossible." Grimm merely stared and it came online.

The body of Amber was placed in a tube and the glass froze and a layer of frost covered her body. "There her aura is suppressed and body is in a comatose state" no trusting the man, Grimm stared at Amber and still noticed she still very much alive, but her aura was faint, almost invisible.

" **Very good Arthur, now go attend to your other duties"** the mae nodded and walked out as a Warbringer walked in to maintain Amber's stasis pod. The translator revenant floated off somewhere and Grimm waved for Amara to follow him. Walking out of the room, a pair of scarred Knights stood guard. The Knight's bone armor had a few scratches and chinks but their blades looked much more savage, their time fighting a multitude of hunters, huntresses, and various militaries honed these two specific knights to guard the chamber.

Ignoring the two, a essence pool appeared and the Avatar dropped into it with Amara doing the same. Taking some time the two were pushed out into wilderness. Looking at the landscape, and the sand between her feet, they were in Vacuo's borders.

Looking to Grimm, she waited a explanation. **"There is something I need to test. And it requires live subjects"** the women was confused and a somethin like a geyser sound off behind her and she saw a large contingent of wolves, bears, Ravagers, and a few scorpions crawled out of large tar like pools. There was a 1:3:5:8 ration. For one scorpion she saw, and there was four, there stands three bears. For every three bears were five wolves, and every five wolves were eight Ravagers.

She looked at the amount of revenant, there was at least 70 here. With a mere gesture the Revenant took off to a settlement that was far away from any 'frontline' of Revenant incursions so they were not expecting or equipped for a small horde let alone any higher than 20.

The town's walls were broken by the scorpions in four separate sections, Bears stood at the entrances as the wolves and Ravagers started to kill off the guards and corral the civilians into the center.

" **Amara, go check the status of the civilians and drag a prime looking specimen. I require time to perfect a creation"** Amara nodded and jumped on top of a wolf, with proper modifications of course to allow such a thing. Arriving, she got off and the bears at the east entrance parted for her, the town was not small or large. At best there was 600 or 800 total residents. The guard made up 20 of them, leaving 580 or 780 for her to look through.

The silent fear was normal to her, but she started to feel elated. Most likely due to Grimm's influence on her.

Ignoring the line of thought, several wolves and Ravagers stepped out of her way, as a odd warrior or two seem to bow and hissed in submission to her presence. Some of the corralled looked and were torn between hope and fear. If they reacted in such a way to her, a human, then something was wrong.

She merely stared at them, and paced with her hands behind her back. She was looking through several other eyes. Mostly Ravagers, their eyes were strangely more acute at discerning such minute items she was looking for.

And she found a specimen. She was near the edge most toward the Revenant. She appeared to just reach the legal drinking age, short grey hair, light tanned skin, green eyes, and no other noticeable marks anywhere. Disconnecting herself from the ravagers she slowly and agonizingly walked there with two wolves waiting.

The fear was rolling off them in droves, and she was surprised the Revenant was not going into a frenzy. Must be due to her beloved's command, stopping in front of the women, she knelt down to her and got a closer look.

Her eyes were dilated in fear and she wanted to scoot away out of fear. Finding nothing she disagreed with she stood and the two wolves grabbed her and dragged her, flowing Amara. There were screams, mostly from the parents, siblings, or family friends.

But hissing and growls instantly stopped it before it escalated much. Dragging her to a point, she was restrained, and still in clear view of the others. Amara waited patiently, so she passed the time by sprucing the captive up as much as she can. Smoothing out her clothes, coming the hair, and wiping away any dust that may be on the person.

The loud thundering steps alerted her to his presence and looked to him smiling. The captive's fear reached its fever pitch. Grimm walked carrying something in his hand. Looking at the captive he stared at her and the wolves picked her up, and her feet dangled in the air, Grimm opened his hand more to reveal a object one would find on the face of his Revenant.

Turning it so the black abyss face the captive he moved it closer to her face. Nothing happened till it was 6 inches away from her face. Then it sprang to life, four black tendrils shot to from the four corners of the item and coiled around and met at the back. Then the rest of it collided violently to the captives face.

Blood seeped from the chin then was stemmed as the tendrils tightened. Then several spikes above the tendrils sprouted and shot out and dug themselves into the temples, lower jaw. The captive twitched ever so often and the wolves dropped her. She hit the ground with a thud and did not move, only twitched. Then the bone plate that covered her face sprang to life. A single line 'broke' and a large red-yellow eyed appeared, a jagged line where the mouth was appeared.

It opened to release a hellish shriek. Then it started to haphazardly, and wobbly, stand up. Then a flash of light appeared from the former captives body that slowly dissipated and reformed into a colorless mist and vanished.

" **It works"** was all Grimm said. Looking to the others he conjures up a essence pool and the former captive wobbled over to it and pulled out two more of the same thing that adored her face.

It vanished, and the captive 'walked' toward the others and held them out. Grimm ignored what happened next as multiple shreeks were heard. He got nothing from them aside from surface level thoughts from the former humans had on their mind. He oversaw the process as 680 of the humans had on these 'masks' and were standing aimlessly.

Which perplexed him, mortals always had the ability to think and act on their own. Why weren't they moving on their own. Looking over the procedure the first one undertook, everything went like it should.

As he started to think on the subject, Amara was busy investigating the strange event that took place. She walked to the captive and its large eye moved to look at her without moving the human's head. 'Near 180 degree view' she thought and looked it over, from where she stood the veins under the skin was black and the skin closest to the mask was starting to loose its color.

Then it began to twitch, two more spiked appeared but more to the middle on the sides and attached itself to the cheeks and dug itself in more. She backed away from surprise as the mask started to adapt to the contours of the human face. The line the eye exists in now allowed for a 177 degree line of sight and the 'mouth' that was hanging open started to move. Each time it closed, a click was heard, and when it opened it moaned like something out of a zombie flick.

She felt Grimm's presence behind her and looked to him. **"That's what it is, they are adapting to the bodies… explains some. Now Amara, we are leaving… as for these husks. Leave them for the mortals to find."** Amara nodded and the Revenant cleared out. Leaving the 'Husks' to wander aimlessly around the town. Before they adopted what they were doing before the revenant appeared.

[/V\\]

Jaune shuddered suddenly, and looked out the bullhead. "Something wrong?" He shook his head. "No just, had a thought about my dad" Cinder looked worried but let it go. Pyrrha looked out the bullhead as well. Their Huntsman was sitting on a provided seat for prolonged trips, he was looking through his scroll.

His right arm was covered in plate armor,and a leather vambrace on the left. He had on a orange shirt that was under a brown jacket. He had jeans that had bits of plate on the sides of his thighs and shins and had black combat boots on. His weapon was on the left arm and that was all they were told.

His name was Verm Cauldron. "Jaune, in the event that Revenant appear what are you to do" Jaune looked to their huntsman "assess the type, status, and see if it's injured before killing it while not wasting time." the man looked then went silent again.

Jaune returned his attention to the outside of the Bullhead. They were near the settlement, Heragoth. Already some Valeian soldiers were guiding some of the civilians onto trucks, according to Verm this was the second load. They had to guard this one and a third before leaving. The bullhead circled before finding a place to land.

It hovered several feet in the air, JBPC and Verm jumped off and the Bullhead left to aid the defensive line some ways to their west. Looking around he spotted Verm looking at him, "Don't stand there help evacuate" Jaune walked off "Blake, Cinder go help ease their woes. Pyrrha we're going to help the guard keep watch. After a hour we will switch" Verm raised a eyebrow but let it happen. He looked to the west to see flashes of lights and the faint sounds of explosions from mortar fire.

He climbed up a house and watched JBPC do what they signed up for from the roof. He expected them to lock up in someway, the Cinder girl did but that was to be expected. But the others obviously did not look like they locked up. More or less waiting for some divine que for them to act.

Then the explosions ceased. Looking up from his scroll, he saw some of the soldiers tasked with aiding civilians break off and head to the west entrance. 'The line fell this early?' he got off the house and ran to the west entrance.

Once there, he tapped the shoulder of the squad leader. "What's going on" the squad leader looked from the corner of his eye then back to where the defensive line stood. "The line broke down the middle, and Revenant are pouring through. And were last seen heading in our direction."

Verm looked and his eyes glowed. His semblance lets him see farther than most, and pull something like a out of body experience to let him see around better, he saw smoke. "I'm going to get a closer look, team JBPC from beacon is currently here, if they ask for my whereabouts tell them I left to evaluate if I need to send them back or not" the squad leader merely nodded and Verm walked past the other soldiers moving to form a defense line. Once free, he gradually got into a run toward the previous defense line.

He stopped to where he first glimpsed the smoke, turning back it was a good 150 meter or so. Jumping up to the top of a nearby tree he activated his semblance again and looked at the old defense line.

He was used to death on a large scale, but what he saw was among the top 15. The chryssalids ate just about anything that had meat, the beowolves toyed with their prey, you were lucky if a Ursa were to kill you. Not to mention some of the stronger Revenant, the Deathstalker and Nevermore come to mind, have so much defense that you have a better chance of fleeing then fighting. Then there were the goliaths, they brought down Mountain Glenn supply depot in only a month. It would have taken longer if the Revenant had not attacked the supply convoys.

But something else stood out, sure there were a few Goliaths here but there was a new player on the field. Some of the soldiers were left alive and 'guided' to some new Revenant type. It reminded him of a octopus.

It was doing something to the 'capture soldiers'. It pulled white objects out from a mouth and brought it close to a soldier's face and saw that tendrils sprung out and wrapped around their heads, helmets were knocked off and they fell to the ground trying to get it off. Then they stopped and the Revenant moved on.

Staring at the dead, they began to twitch and stand back up. His mouth hung open when the started to move like they no longer had a grasp over how to move. They looked around and picked up their rifles like a toddler would.

Once the had them in hand they slowly shuffled with the other Revenant. Then it dawned on him 'This is not good' he deactivated his semblance and booked it back to the settlement. Once there he singled out the squad leader. "The defensive line fell but something else happened, they gathered those who were alive and affixed some new Revenant type to them. Trust me when I say: you will know what i am talking about soon. Tell your men to kill any human wearing a Revenant bone mask" he ran back leaving the man outright confused but headed and began to disseminate the information.

Finding Jaune "Kid get your team together we are leaving" the boy looked puzzled but nodded, Blake left to gather everyone. Verm brought out his scroll to call for pickup. The call got through but was met with clicking and groans.

Looking at his scroll, it connected and was answered, but no one was 'speaking'. There was movement and someone was moving but just clicking and the moaning was all that graced him. Glaring at the scroll he ended the call and dialed Beacon.

When the call was accepted a voice greeted him "Look I don't have much time but I need a Bullhead redirected or sent now. I have a first year team who is in need of evac before shit hits the fan. Our location is quadrant 3, town Heragoth. Now" he got a confirmation and the nearest Bullhead transport will arrive in a hour.

JBPC gathered by him "What about the civilians who get left behind?" Verm looked and saw about 20 or 30 odd non combatants who were ordered into the local tavern till transport could be redirected here.

"We have a Bullhead enroute, odds are it's probably the one they were sending for them… which means…" he looked to a passing officer. "Hey you called evac for the ones in the building?" the officer shook his head "all other transports are either full or heading back for refueling, it's horrible what i am about to say but its all we can do: in order to cover our retreat some had to stay behind. The ones in that building are the elderly and others who can not move on their own." the officer was about to leave when Verm grabbed him by the arm and applied pressure.

"WHAT?! You just left them here?" the officer glared at him and ripped his arm from the steel grip. "What do you want me to say! We have no way of safely moving some of them and the elderly volunteered for this. If anything it will buy us time to get out of here to fight and save even more lives." he stormed off leaving Verm to growl at the officer.

But he sighed letting the anger go "Unfortunately he's right, let this be a lesson to you kids. You can't save everyone. Now come on we got about a hour till our ride gets-" the alarm sounded.

"REVENANT! WEST SIDE! 50 METERS!" Verm tsked "Well boys and girls here's your first real taste of combat with the Revenant" he motioned for them follow him but a explosion sounded to the north. What he saw would haunt him.

The very men and women that were masked stumbled through the fire and wreckage of the north wall wielding dust rifles in one hand. They opened fire on their former allies. Springing into action his right arm started to shift and a blade appeared above his hand. "JBPC take the ones on the right I got the left. Do not hesitate to kill them" he ran toward the masked individuals and swung his blade at one and knocked him down. He was going to move on to the next when his blade was not coated red.

Looking to the body and started to get up, jerking every so often, and there was a black glow that moved like a liquid from the point of impact.

'Aura… these things are using their Aura' "TEAM JBPC! THEY HAVE AURA, ADAPT ACCORDINGLY" Jaune seemed to already be doing so, using Cinder's semblance to shatter groups at once leaving JBP to start cutting them down.

Staring at his foe, he kicked the dead man walking back and the arm shifted again revealing a barrel replacing the blade. Tensing his fist, it fired in a shotgun pattern, from his shoulder a clicking was heard and grabbing a metal piece, he pulled and the blade from earlier was in his left hand.

Jaune ripped his blade from the chest of a downed masked human, he looked at the mask which was clearly revenant and it began to shrivel and dissipate. What it left was enough to make him back away and cover his mouth with the back of his palm. All he saw of the 'face' was just bone, skin and meat looked like it was eaten and then repaired to where the mask ended which was just to their temples and back of their jaw.

But the masked Valeian soldiers all had the same 'face' and Verm was yelling to them. "HOLD THIS POINT! I need to help the Main line" he moved to the west entrance, and Team JBPC guarded the new north entrance as a small number of Vale soldiers, who had to resist the urge to barf at the bloodied skull faces of their fallen comrades. But they moved them off to the side and set up rudimentary barriers. Jaune and Pyrrha were at the front acting as walls of metal, Blake was behind them to catch any Revenant that got past them, and Cinder stood with the Vale soldiers to provide ranged support to help make the battle much more manageable.

All that moved to the North entrance were a few Chryssalid swarms and beowolf packs. But each were easily cut down by JBP, while a few were singed by Cinder's fire or filled with holes by the Vale soldiers. Then that's when the ground shook and two Ursi appeared with a Knight behind it.

"Blake. Pyrrha: the Knight, Cinder help me with the Ursi" the three nodded and two large fireballs hit the ursi letting Blake and Pyrrha slip past them and engage the Knight.

Jaune ran to the left Ursa first and slashed at the joints on their forelimbs severing the tendons, collapsing his shield into a sheath, putting the sword into it, he activated its other function and the sword became a claymore. Swinging the new blade with ease, the overhead slash cut the head of the ursa off and the other was burnt to the bone and dissipated with the smoke.

Looking to the Knight, it was proving to be a problem. Pyrrha was able to force it to focus on her, but Blake was unable to get the precise hits to bring it to the needed point to kill it in one blow. 'This one knew of the weaknesses' but its strength is also a weakness.

"Cinder! Roast it! Blake. Pyrrha. Fall back" Cinder nodded and poured enough of her aura to fuel her semblance, and there was small eye like image below the knight and then there was a explosion of fire. The Knight was cooking under its own armor, not long after did it fall to the ground and dissipated into the normal gaseous remains they always turn into. Having returned his claymore back to his tower shield and longsword in the respectable hands. Walking with their backs to the Vale soldiers, they slowly returned to their previous established positions.

There were a few engine roars from above them, Cinder looked back and saw several bullheads hovering over the settlement's center. "JBPC LET'S GO!" the team covered the soldiers retreat and when their bullheads were loaded, they covered JBPC's and Verm's retreat. Once they were loaded the bullheads took off, and what they saw would haunt them. But not the Nexximus triplets.

Below, at the west entrance was a large surge of black and white Revenant overtake the entrances, and some scaled over the walls. Heregoth was lost but the neighboring towns were already evacuating to other, safer, settlements. Verm stared at the town as it grew smaller, cursing the Revenant to damnation.

[/V\\]

Arkaley, the town he first town he showed himself in, and admittedly, the one other place he sees as a safe haven. Exiting a essence pool some way out of sight from the town guard, he began walking around a sand dune he looked to the town and there were sounds of fighting.

Reacting quickly, a swarm of Ravagers, three knights, and a pack of wolves crawled out of separate essence pools and charged directly to the town to save the residents. He only heard passing rumors from his people watching about some… broken individuals sometime after his Revenants came onto the scene. They found anyway to cope be it suicide, drinking, prostitution or this: raiding and pillaging. As he reached the main gate, a Guard on duty was nursing a fatal wound.

He looked to see who owned the loud footsteps and smiled at Grimm, but paled at the Revenant behind him. Conjuring a proxy **"Do not fear Sebastian, I am here to help. The town showed me warmth and mercy. Damn me if I don't repay you all for the kindness"** the guard looked wide eyes and smiled.

"Thanks… Grimm…" and he passed. Looking at broken down gate, he made a gesture and the Revenant they screeched or howled before charging. The knights charged in, finding the biggest pockets of hostages and securing them.

Entering the fray, he used his senses to pick up on the bandits and townspeople. And found a mortal who held a… peculiar nature. Zeroing in on the individual, he hid his surprise at a red clothed female, long spiky black hair, and a mask reminiscent of his Revenants. He stared at her, he readied himself for a fight.

The female mortal noticed his presence, looked back and was momentarily surprised. Facing Grimm she stared "What the hell are you supposed to be" she mumbled to herself. Flexing his fingers, this mortal had something strange. From what he sensed she was mortal yet also a bird, her Aura was all over the place.

He needs to run tests to figure out how this came to be. To achieve that, she needs to be incapacitated. Locking eyes on her, they stayed locking eyes as his Revenant were hunting down her comrades. He regularly opened essence pools outside the town's borders that spewed the more agile Revenant to protect and secure the townspeople.

There was dead bodies around her, all guardsmen as well. The man she was standing over before his arrival died due to a wound she inflicted.

Seemingly unnerved by the staredown she launched herself at him blade raised. Raising his left arm to block the strike, she fluidly moved around the block and slashed at the exposed joint. Severing the his arm at the elbow. Growling, his right hand was thrown toward her gut and connected at a speed he was sure she widen her eyes at.

The force sent her through a building. Grabbing his severed arm, he brought it to the stump, a hissing was heard, and the arm was reconnected. Flexing the appendage it had full functionality back. He would perfect the avatar soon but he need to deal with this mortal.

Walking to the hole in the wall, a blade exploded from the darkness and pierced his left eye. Staggering back, the blade reappeared and he made a attempt to grab the damn toothpick but the loss of his eye made him misjudge it and it struck at another gap in the bone armor. His right arm was severed at the shoulder. Grunting, he needed to end this now. Several essence pools appeared around the house and black, smoking, tendrils appeared from them and collapsed the house on top of her. He forced her out of the building and following her with a reformed left eye, something struck the avatar's right side and felt his arm again.

A tendril sprouted from the stump, burrowed into the shoulder joint of the right arm and pulled it back to the avatar. The mortal women seemed to grow agitated at her previous attempts to harm his form were being repaired. Sensing she would lose in the long run, she made to leave by slashing the air to her right.

A portal appeared, but Grimm knew a chance to flee when he saw it. A black tendril grabbed her leg and tripped her. Capitalizing on this he ran toward her and a right fist slamming into her back. The aura shattered and the portal closed with a thunder clap. Somehow the mortal was still conscious, if barely. Picking up the women by her neck he ripped the mask off her face revealing red eyes.

' **Strange, a mortals shouldn't have this purity of red'** filing it away for later, the sounds of battle died down and keeping his grip on her neck-chest area, he viewed what his Revenant saw and was pleased to see most of the townspeople were safe. Albeit wary of their saviors.

Returning to his Avatar he looked to the glaring mortal in his grip. "Kill me already, it's what you Revenant do best" she wanted death, that won't be happening. She demonstrated to him how easy it is to harm the avatar, pointing out weaknesses and flaws. She was valuable now in pointing these out. A hissing sound emerged from somewhere behind him.

The proxy floated by his side **"You won't be dying. No that would be a disservice to you. You taught me much today. Not to mention you decided it would be a good idea to raid this town that I owe a great deal to. So in light of these facts, your coming with me"** the mortal's eyes shrank and began to get out of his grip. He grabbed the sheath from her side and ripped it off her person before tossing it to the side. And for good measure her discarded blade crushed under his heel.

Looking at the still struggling women a essence pool appeared under her. He let go and she went into yelling out of surprise into the murky abyss. The essence pool closed, and he felt her every movement in his self. But ignored it as he surveyed the town, a crow was staring at him with fear, odd seeing as crows never looked like they held fear when staring at him.

Something was not right with the crow. But ignored it in favor of personally finding where the survivors congregated. Emerging around a bend the Revenant began to back off, and it eased the congregation's worry.

But much to his sadness, out of the 600 only 70 were left. Walking to them he saw old lady Amber. She was okay save for a minor bruise, kneeling before her, he checked her over for any obvious wounds. The elder seemed to put the sudden appearance of the Revenant and how the react to his presence, even the Chryssalids stopped their occasional hissing.

"Grimm... what is your relationship with… the Revenant" the remaining people looked at him wanting it answered as well. He looked away ashamed and the proxy floated over. **"I created them"** he stood up and backed took a hesitant step back. The elder processed the information while staring wide eyed at him.

"What caused you to do this? What made you start all this bloodshed?" she asked with not a ounce of hostility, just genuine curiosity "The Grimm I know wouldn't allow senseless slaughter stand". And the elder was right **"The Belladonnas, they invited me to Menagerie the day before raiders attacked the city. Ghira and Kali were killed leaving Blake orphaned and…"** bending the truth a little **"I found out I was able to create the Revenant that day, and in my anger I lashed out, vowed to end who was responsible. The gods who let it happen, so I started killing. In hopes to get them to fight me"** Grimm waited for their condemnation.

"..." the silence was starting to wear thin on his mind. Amber rose, shaking as she did and he noticed she was without her walking cane. A wolf came to her side to help balance her. She was fearful at first but seeing what it was doing she smiled at Grimm. "Grimm, you are a merciful individual. I know this which makes what I am about to say even harder" Grimm accepted the outcome.

"I still remember the gentle giant I met when you first came to this town, and I still see him before me. I don't fault you, grief makes us do many things… for you you witnessed the deaths of friends and a whole island of people. What you may be doing as a result may not be justified, but I know you are doing it to right the wrongs of our society" she smiled and a bright glow enveloped her then vanished. The elder's eyes widened and she started to fall.

Catching her, he mentally scowled. Looking to the others either bursts of a bright light or a black void emerged from them and he knew what was happening. Thinking fast essence pools appeared around them and began to heal them. Repeating the procedures he used on those he used on Arthur, Hazel, and Gretchen.

He did the same to Amber. Her eyes opened and she took deep breaths. Looking around she stated to stand and the wolf who helped her before acted as her crutch. "What…" and she heard a Grimm's voice, without his proxy by him.

" **The gods, Light and Void. Forsaken you, you either casted them out or they revoked their mark on you. You would have died if I did not place a similar mark on each and every one of you. You are free from them."** they all looked to him and he began to heal any injuries they may of had. Amber's pain started to subside and her bruise vanished.

Suddenly, her wrinkles started to disappear, and she started to feel like she did back in her prime.

"Grimm what…" she was at a lost of words. No longer did she stare at her frail, wrinkly, hands. But at what they used to be when she was thirty years of age. Same for the others **"I saved all of you… you showed me kindness. I will never be able to repay it but I can try"** looking at the destroyed town he thought of something. **"Head northeast to the tip of Sanus…"** a knight placed a map in Amber's hand and when she opened it, a x was placed at the greenery north of the large desert. **"Head here, you will be safe there. My revenant will protect you all the way"** Amber smiled and began to get people together and to grab what they can carry.

Grimm just observed them, his revenant helped in any capacity they could he turned around and left through a essence pool. The town of Arkaley would be labeled as being destroyed Revenant which was caused by a bandit raid.

But deep down Grimm felt at peace knowing the people of Arkaley still accepted him. But onto another matter. Depositing his comatose avatar in the sanctum, he focused his attention on the anomaly of a mortal. Separating her aura soul from her body he began to analyze it, she bore no mark from Light or Void, yet had a Aura and semblance.

Same thing with the Fall maiden, this was very interesting yet very perplexing.

* * *

 **Oh I love my fucked up mind so much... what? your opinions are invalid.**

 **Anyway, I have been reading the Bleiss discord anthology started by Aetheling. Shameless promotion? yes. Do I care? fuck life.** **I never knew how much I liked Bleiss as a character, maybe it adds a level of comedy to the RWBY world that most would want to never exist yet it does. I support it with my approval but I can never emulate what is needed to 'properly' write a Bleiss, why am I talking about this? hell if I know.**

 **Red, review, Rage, Piss, moan, Complain. Whatever the fuck makes you sleep better at night. any questions I will try to answer. Tootles!**


	8. Questions and Answers

**I'm not dead, just suffering the unfortunate sickness that is 'Procrastination'. But I digress, life is fine till August 6th when I return to college with more classes then my brain can handle. Complaining? yes do I care? fuck no. I am sure some of you already knew that. But I digress, Have this to wade over for those who are wondering where WaC is. For those who care at least, I have not forgotten it. making sure I live up to its hype is all.**

 **I do not own RWBY seeing as Roosterteeth owns that.**

 **Read, review, complain, bitch, moan, piss, etc. to your hearts content.**

* * *

Pain, it came is perfectly even intervals. Opening their eyes, they were silently grateful no blinding light assaulted her eyes to drive a hot poker of pain to both eyes. But they did not like what greeted their ears.

Warbringers, guarding the cell door. How could the prisoner know? The silence, lack of shuffling, and whirring of small fans cooling their circuitry. Attempting to move, the prisoner felt weights on their arms and ankles. Thankfully their crimson-black armor and clothing were still on their person.

But the image haunting their mind was the 'Moon Revenant'. It could easily win a fight of attrition by healing it self or reattaching limbs. Goes to show why the other Revenant obey and fear it. The only question is 'Why am I here'. Their shackles had a chain connecting to different points on the walls and ceilings, one was even on the floor.

Standing up, they heard footsteps and the Warbringers shuffled. A light flashed into existence. This allowed the captive to see that they inhabited a very spacious cell. If anything it was a cell fit for a king… irony there, somewhere

A tray was pushed through the opening and was closed. The miniscule light that was left came from door's gaps in between the floor and door frame.

Reaching for the tray, normal human low light vision was poor but with the smallest amount of given light they could see it was a piece of bread and a small cup of water. But something felt off, like eyes were watching her every move.

They flexed their aura and their eyes widened. It was not obeying their will, it never manifested in a simple exercise. The red aura would give some light but it never manifested, which means the captors know how to reseal aura.

"Well that is a problem" they said, voice very feminine. Without her aura she could not create her portals to anyone. Odds are her raiding team from her tribe were all killed, odds are her tribe will fall in the next few weeks if she stays. If they fall without her, well they were not strong enough then.

Looking around there were no windows, she traced where each chain to her shackle went and knew two on her wrists anchored into the corners, her feet shackle chains were tied to separate anchor points: the floor and ceiling.

Moving to the tray of food, she took it and sat on the floor, back against the decent looking bed. Eating the meager meal, she set the tray back by the opening. 'Odds are it opens from the other side, no obvious form of leverage on my side' she thought. Continuing to survey her surroundings, the walls were smooth, walls felt smooth and cold, her cell was at a perfect temperature. That struck her as odd.

They couldn't be on any of the continents. Couldn't be held in Atlas, place was tool cold and she heard no heater from a vent, Wasn't in Vacuo cause no air conditioner sound from the vent. It was too good to be Vale due to the cell, she spent her fair share of time in a Valeian cell, it was cramped and you did your business for the world to see. Mistral's cells were more spacious but similar to Valeian styled cells, and this was not any kingdom prison cell she was aware of.

Which pointed to a unaffiliated kingdom or vigilante with too much time on their hands. Wait, she glossed over a important piece of information that tells her who her captors are: the Warbringers.

The fact the Revenant do not attack the Warbringers and vice versa, the Moon Revenant being able to 'speak', the Revenant appearing to _save_ the town, it all clicked.

'I am being held prisoner by the Revenant of all things' she chuckled to herself and rubbed her face. Either her own mind is crumbling or she has to be order of business is to escape which meant: she had to wait till they tried to move her somewhere to get a better layout of her new prison. It would also help to see where on Remnant the prison is to even begin to think of escaping.

Then she heard it, screams. Painful screams, screams from torture most likely. They were asking for whoever to stop before they screamed again. To be honest with herself it was unnerving her. It began die down and ceased altogether. Years of training and having to look over her back made her hyper aware of such things. And as such, paranoia was at a all time high.

Straining her sense of hearing, there were footsteps. They grew louder, and as quiet as she could to make sure the chains did not make a sound, she faced the door to see it open. Four Warbringers stepped in with a another two moving in toward her person.

In no position to fight, she let them grab her arms to restrain her as they removed her shackles. Then a actual person walked in, stopping behind the four machines guarding her prison entrance.

"Hello, I am Arthur Watts" his eye twitched for some reason and he was scratching his neck occasionally. Obvious nervous tick "My lord has asked me to retrieve you. Please do not fight, he does not reward those who keep him" the weights around her wrists and ankles vanished but the metal hands of the Warbringers moved her along behind Watts.

Glaring at the back of his head, she let the machines guide her. The hall her door connected to had multiple cells and by turning right they walked, hopefully to the exit. The halls were large enough for Warbringers to patrol on each side and the ones escorting her with room to spare, who ever pulled the Revenant's strings had to be rich. 'I have to be losing it if I am thinking the Revenant are man made' she thought.

Coming to a door, Watts merely tapped the door which opened to a large Knight who looked at the man. He did not flinch and the Knight let him pass, when she passed though, she felt the burning stare from the Knight.

Looking forward there were stairs, and they were fancy looking. Who would spend so much lien on making such spacious and luxurious cells and such stairs befuddled her. Passing through the door atop the stairs, she entered a glamourous building. She was surprised to see a women in a black, red trimmed dress instructing similar colored men and women but they had on butler and maid outfits. 'Actual, authentic, maid and butler outfits' the rogue thought entered her mind, the woman dismissed the servants as they set about their task.

The female instructing turned around "Greetings Arthur, Taking her to see the lord?" Watts looked to her and seemed to accept the distraction. "Yes miss Ebon. Our lord wished me to collect Miss Branwen. I can only guess as to why" they engaged in small talk. They had to serve someone powerful, calling him 'lord' made that much is obvious.

"Well must not keep the Lord waiting. I don't know what caused it, but he seemed agitated as of late. I hope the children are fine" Watts could only guess, the women seemed to share the same worry "I am sure they are alright. They were trained well by Mistress Nexximus" Nexximus… that name resonated in her for some reason.

Walking where she was guided, her main focus resided on where she heard that name. When they stopped, this brought her from her pondering. The cold grip on her arms vanished and she looked behind her to see the Warbringers leave but two stayed in front of the large doors they passed through.

"Miss Branwen" looking to the man. "When addressing the lord; you will show submission, speak only when spoken to, do not speak out of turn or raise your voice. Also, mind his anger. It takes awhile to calm him down." he finished making her look presentable during his little speech. Which he only wiped invisible dust from her armor and clothing by her shoulders while making her hair more of a controlled chaos then rampant chaos.

Opening the large, imposing doors, he announced "My lord, I bring you the mortal you requested: Miss Raven Branwen" he bowed and one of his hands motioned her to walk in.

The same voice she heard from Arkaley greeted her. **"Good. now leave Watts"** and he was not kidding when he sad the 'lord' was angry. Looking she saw the Moon Revenant was the 'Lord'. The doors closed loudly and she was all alone in the spacious room. It put her on edge, the large creature was just standing still, lifeless, its feet only a centimeter in a black tar puddle that encompasses the floor. Where she stood, a good ten feet separated from the tarp puddle which seemed to be lower than the elegantly carved floor she stood on.

The same creature that allowed it to speak floated in front of her **"Mortal, your name is Raven correct"** she nodded **"Good. I have need of your assistance. My avatar stands before you. You were able to point out flaws I plan to rectify, you will fight each rendition till you can no longer. When I say we are finished I will begin to figure out what your anomaly is. For you bare no mark of Light or Void yet have aura and a semblance. You will have your aura back but your Semblance will be locked"** at the end of his sentence she saw her aura flash to the surface. The red color calmed her, if only slightly.

A tendril sprouted from the black abyss. It held what was left her sword and sheath, the blade was still broken. Grabbing and hooking the sheath to her side, she replaced the broken one with a reserve in her sheath. **"Your weapons of choice confound me, but I care not. You mortals all Die the same… Now fight my Avatar. You will not be fighting me possessing it but it's instincts"** the Proxy revenant floated away to observe and a loud screech from the imposing 'Avatar' charged her with a impressive speed.

Dodging to the right, it crashed into the wall not even denting it. 'This will be problematic' she thought and began the long journey of 'improving' the Revenant's 'Avatar'.

[/V\\]

Jaune sat through another boring lecture in Port's class. Yawning as he explained how he was cornered by a pack of beowolves and how he used some convoluted manner to distract them before some asinine way of disposing them. "Now…" a cage was brought in and it shook. "Who wants to demonstrate how to kill a interesting specimen I found?" no one rose their hand but Weiss.

"Question. What type of Revenant is this?" Port smiled, or he assumed so for it was hard to tell with his large moustache. "Good question! Always get intel before you strike at a Revenant. This specimen is a Chryssalid, but what sets it apart from the others or the older 'Brood Warrior' is this is one is slightly larger, carapace is thicker, teeth sharper, and a jaw power that broke my weapon in two just to get the creature in its cage" he gestured to the broken blunderbuss axe mounted on a plaque.

The first years were mildly afraid of fighting such a creature. Even Yang the most gung-ho and arguably strongest first year. "No takers-" he was cut off when Pyrrha raised her hand "I will fight it" the man looked slightly surprised. "Very well, go grab your gear" she nodded and when she passed by her siblings they gave her luck. The door closed and they waited.

"Now students, It is always good to show the want to test yourself but You must know when to fight or flee. You can kill this new classification of Chryssalid by the fact I managed to subdue it. For you see: It is much harder to subdue than kill" A few students seemed to write that fact down.

After a while, Pyrrha came back in her full battler attire, moved in front of the cage, stared down the red glaring eyes. Climbing up the cage he looked over his class and readied his replacement weapon. "Ready Miss-" she gave a nod.

"Very well... Have at Thee!" with a mighty swing the lock was cut and the gate fell down. Cautious hissing and clicking was heard and the first limb to escape the black abyss were large, scared, and obvious armored legs, and the Chryssalid exiting was a much beefier version.

But the legs were the main problem most faced with Chryssalid swarms. Pyrrha would be hard pressed to kill it.

Several Minutes later **(use your imagination on how it went down)**

Pyrrha panted and wiped sweat off her forehead. Her aura protected her from the blade like feet. But the creature laid dead and gone, Port clapped his hands "Well done Miss, You all saw how she took down the Chryssalid, take notes on how she evaluated its attack pattern and range. Then she went for the kill. Now turn to page-" the bell rang and port switched gears.

"Dismissed class, besure to read the assigned readings as we will be going over them next week" each team filed out while JBC went to congratulate Pyrrha on a fight well done. On their way out they saw Cardin bump Joan with his shoulder knocking her Grimm Studies book to the floor, along with her.

Jaune sighed and went to help her. "Thanks" the way she said it was genuine but broken. Confused he said "What's going on between you two? Whatever that was is not healthy socialization skills" Joan grimaced and waved it off. "That? Naw its normal. His way of expressing our friendship" Jaune glared but sighed and let it go. "If you say so, but let me know if this keeps happening. This is not normal" Jaune gave her a look of sympathy and walked to join his team.

Joan returned to go to their next class. Jaune got a few 'questioning' stares from Pyrrha and Blake, Cinder just chalked it up to Jaune being Jaune. "Why did you help her?" he sighed " Pyr, do I need a reason for helping someone?" there was no answer from the spartan but Blake answered.

"No, but there's a reason Cardin picks on her. From my guess she has some self-esteem issues which shows weakness that Cardin is exploiting" Cinder looked to her teammate quizzically. "And this justifies Jaune not helping her cause?" leaving the end hanging, the secret faunus looked to Cinder "If she is not choosing to act against his bullying then she does not need anyone's help from the interaction's aftermath." Jaune groaned.

"Blake, not everything needs a reason. I just helped her cause I felt like it" that caught her stare, irises nearly forming a slit. Jaune gulped "To explain, I felt I could easily be in her position if it were not for dad taking us in" he looked away, Blake's glare was something to behold.

The girl sighed "If you say so" Cinder looked curious to the interaction. "You three have some weird socialization yourself… but it's refreshing" she smiled which Pyrrha chuckled to "That is true, besides. It's not… easy to impress Amara. She helped train us and it took us a long time to earn just her respect" Cinder blushed at the reminder.

"Is she that… overbearing?" Pyrrha tapped her chin as they rounded a corner toward their dorm. They had a off period, which was shared with RWBY. "I guess depends on the day. But she is nice and caring most of the time, the other parts of the day she is strict. Weird I know but it was home" she smiled genuinely. Cinder nodded and pondered on it as Jaune opened the door. As he let the girls enter he was stopped by someone yelling his name.

Looking back he groaned "What is it now Ruby" the little reaper was scratching the back of her head. "Well… It's not what I want but what Weiss wants so she told me to go get you or she would take away my cookies and I didn't want that and then she threatened to take away my comics and I started to get hysterical and she threatened-" Jaune planted a hand over her hyperactive mouth.

"Please, stop. I need to be more specific in my wording… alright Let me go get my team situated" Ruby nodded vigorously and left to let her partner know.

Some Time later

Knocking on RWBY's dorm door, Jaune was not looking forward to any of this. Mercury opened the door, saw Jaune and thanked the gods. "Please save me" Jaune only looked confused when he was on his knees. "Save you from what?" he only stared in confusion when he shrugged and left the room in a hurry.

Shrugging he knocked on the opened door and announced he was entering. "MERCURY GET BACK HERE!" Yang yelled and ran past him. 'That was why' Yang had a sharpie eyepatch, a solid circle on her nose and three marks on both cheeks.

"Yea… sorry about that" Ruby apologized for what he saw but the boy shrugged "So where is the ice queen?" the person in question ahmed to his left and she stared, crossed armed, and tapping her elbow. And was obviously pissed for a reason or another.

"Ruby. fetch" she tossed a bag of cookies out the door and she zoomed to get them. The suction of her speed shut the door. "Why did you ask me here?" Jaune's voice was neutral only betraying the curiosity in his eyes as to his summon.

She stared at him for a long time, that got him to shuffle his feet. "The girl who came to see if we were adapting well to Beacon during the event. Your guardian: Amara Nexximus. Did she ever say she was formerly Winter Schnee?" outwardly Jaune did not react, inwardly he was flipping tables in a panic.

"No why?" he was thankful she did not know his tick when he lied. Apparently his right index finger twitched when he told a lie. "Cause she looks awfully like my sister who was kidnapped 6 years ago by a Revenant, more specifically the Moon Revenant" Jaune cocked a eyebrow.

"You do know 'mom'" he knew she would squeal in delight for him to call her that "Could simply look like her? A Lot of people look like each other. People confuse me and Joan for twins but we're not related in anyway" Weiss stared at him before closing her eyes and sighing. "I see your point… guess I worried for nothing. That's all I wanted to discuss with you" Jaune nodded and left.

Weiss sat at her desk, pulled out a picture of 'Amara' and a photo she had of Winter. Looking at the two, she had to agree. The two looked at face value way to similar to be coincidence. But applying the occurrence that Jaune pointed out she saw clear differences. Amara's features were sharper and hair was of a different texture.

Growling to himself, a tear fell as she slammed a fist down onto her desk. Crossing her arms on her desk, she crashed her head into them and cried. Ignoring a small glyph appearing and mug sized Revenant crawled out of it.

It was a replica of her woes: The Moon Revenant. Once it fully emerged it vanished when she picked her head up and left to clean herself up.

[/V\\]

"Something feels off…" a Vacuo soldier said. His comrade looked at him quizzically "What makes you say that" the first one to speak shrugs "A town just doesn't just drop off the map. The guard would have signaled a Revenant alarm, which would be enough said on the subject but… the town failed to report in three times" the comrade seem to catch on.

"You think something else happened?" he only nodded "Can it the both of you. We are going to investigate and return to the front, I will not have any of this bullcrap your spewing put others on edge" the two soldiers snapped to attention "YES SIR" their CO merely glared before returning to the cockpit of their APC.

The driver spoke "Nearing settlement Doro, should have visuals…. Now" the CO stared out the armored windshield and glared. 'No residual smoke stacks, walls show no immediate damage' "Stop here, the men and I are hoofing it, stay on standby" the driver and gunner nodded. Walking back to his subordinates "Alright maggots get your shit together we are hoofing it from here." grabbing his rifle he opened the hatch and left the APC. The squad following behind him.

It was a long 20 meter hike to the town, when they arrived confusion was all anyone felt. The town was in complete tatters but the people were carrying on like nothing happened. Not to mention each one had on some strange mask. A private walked up to masked civilian who was staring at the sky, "Hey you alright sir?" the masked man had no reaction to being called out but upon touching him the mask came to life.

The top part of the mask where the eyes were 'opened' to see a large red-yellow eye look at him and mimic a human response: surprise. It shrank and the area around the jaw broke to unleash a hellish scream. The private gripped their ears out of pain, but each other masked individual did the same but screeched to a lesser degree and charged to the Vacuo soldiers.

"Shit! Someone get Fairfax! Shoot to incapacitate!" expecting Revenant, they only packed lethal rounds and the soldiers took aim at knees, elbows, shoulders, and ankles. The first barrage of fire hit but a liquid like ripple from points of impact made it all the more apparent. "Fuck, they have aura. Men Fall back!" the CO yelled and he made to call the APC when one of the masked humans leaped at him from 10 meters away.

Arms outstretched and the mouth wide open, its face crashed into his neck and bit down. Screaming in pain and bled to death when the masked human ripped a sizeable chunk from the CO's neck.

Screaming into the air it ate the bit of human flesh and looked back to the CO's dying body and started ripping bits of skin and meat from his body. The other soldiers started to flee only to get hunted down and eaten, several grew disinteresting seeing the previous humans already dying and followed in the direction they came in.

Coming up on the APC, the driver noticed and activated the external speaker "You need assistance sir?" the gunner looked confused and something put him on edge. Staring out the aiming camera he saw the mask in large detail. The eye he thought was stationary moved to look at the APC, and the mouth occasionally moved.

"Hey you don't think…" the driver looked just as paranoid and the hatch leading to the soldier compartment was ripped off its hinges. Snapping behind them they saw a masked individual standing there, salivating as it looked to them.

The gunner looked back to see the man in front of them missing and the Driver screaming as he was dragged out the opened hatch above him. He did not have time to scream when the individual at the threshold of the soldier compartment hatch was bearing down on him.

Blood painted the inside and outside of the APC, contact with the recon squad was lost and Doro was labeled a bandit stronghold and ignored for the time being.

[/V\\]

"Students pay very close attention to my instructions. To collect the sap we need for Professor Peach's class…" Jaune tuned out Miss Goodwitch and waited for her to dismiss them. Looking around, the vibrant red leaves told him this was Forever Falls, meaning they were collecting the sap which was a known inebriant when ate raw, but when processed was a stimulant.

How the process does it will be lost to him but he could care less. When she finally stopped on how acquire the sap, she spoke again and Jaune payed attention. "Each team will go out to collect a Jar for each team member." motioning for the teams to begin, Cardin slung his arm around Joan and she looked depressed at the mere inclination of having to 'work' with him.

Her team glared daggers at Cardin but a look from Joan made them stop and went about their task at hand. Looking at the 'team' as they disappeared, Jaune glared in thought, something made him want to punch Cardin in the groin. "Just ignore it for now, it will sort itself out later" Blake said as she set about collecting her jar of sap.

Sighing he relented and went to a separate tree , hammered in the spigot and waited for the sap to flow. Pulling out his scroll, he rummaged through the various apps that were on it when he heard someone move to his left "JAUNE LOOK OUT!" looking confused, he looked to where Ruby of all people running toward him.

Looking in the direction she was pointing he saw a filled pink jar flying toward him. Eyes widening, he moved to get out of the way but the jar splashed against his chest plate. He sighed and glared at it "That will take a while to get off" then there was a buzzing, looking to the source was rapier wasps.

"For fuck sake!" hearing his yell, Cinder acted and burnt the swarm to ashes. "What happened?" Pyrrha asked as Blake surveyed the area , judging from his position he was facing, she trailed the trajectory to a cliff overlooking their position. Her hidden cat ears picked up faint laughter, stalking away, she followed the source of the laughter.

Staying behind a bush, she observed CRDL laughing with Joan on the floor nursing a red mark on her cheek. "Shame the wasps didn't get the prideful prick, oh well just got to do something else to knock him down a peg… and his 'siblings'. Hear that Joan cause your going to do it" the girl looked afraid and bared her teeth.

"Know what Cardin, FUCK YOU. YOU SPINELESS, DICKLESS CUNT!" Blake smirked a little and reached for her weapon at seeing Cardin look 'surprised'. "Say that again girly, I didn't quite hear you" Joan growled "I said your a spineless dickless cunt of a BOY. That's right! You are NOT a man! Only a scared little boy" Cardin glared and bared his teeth. Reaching for his mace he lifted it up "You worthless slut!" Blake shot out of the bush and intercepted the overhead strike.

"Blake?" the surprise in her voice said all she needed to hear. Grunting under the force Blake pushed back with surprising force and delivered a kick to his gut. By force and surprise alone she was able to push the mace wielder back several feet. "Go get the others" Joan looked torn before gnashing her teeth "No I am done running" pulling out her sword and deploying her shield but before she could join Blake she stopped her.

"There are always battles you need to fight and need to run from. No one will think less of you, besides Jaune might appreciate you-" Looking back at the screaming Mace wielder Blake pushed her back and dodged the strike, his vengeful focus set on Blake letting Joan run back to the group.

Deftly dodging each mace swing, when he over exerted on a strike he made him pay for it with several slashed and a kick to his side. Aura took the brunt of the damage, and so did the armor, but only for the slashes. Her kicks may cause minor bruising when this is over.

"Stay still you pathetic cur" Using a backhand swing Blake jumped to dodge it and saw a fist coming toward her. Holding her blade up to take the brunt of the hit, she was rocketed to a nearby tree. But never hit it as she corrected mid air and landed on her hand and feet.

Getting up she saw Cardin getting angrier and charged toward her. Glaring, she took the bladed sheath off Gambol, moved it into its ranged form and fired several shots at his legs. He felt a numbing sensation at his very feet and having tumbled head first into the tree, he turned around to see his feet and ankles were frozen solid.

Glaring at Blake as she stood over him and aimed the pistol at his neck. "That's enough Blake" Looking toward Miss Goodwitch, she backed down, reconnected the bladed sheath with her main weapon and holstered it on her back.

"Mr. Winchester, you have some explaining to do" levitating the boy he glared at Blake who waved sarcastically at him. Following the teacher, she was greeted by a warm hug by Jaune. She greedily took it.

"I'm glad your safe" confused as to what warranted him to say it, she pushed him off slightly to look his face over he smiled and nodded to Joan who was being verbally berated by her partner Emerald. "Besides, I am will pay Cardin a visit. He did after all hurt you" he wiped a bit of dirt off her cheek. Blake smiled and hugged him again, wanting to just enjoy the moment.

"Hey love birds were leaving!" the moment ruined by Mercury, the two separated and joined the others and got into a separate bullhead.

[/V\\]

Grimm looked at a heavily exhausted Raven. She 'finished' the third rendition of his Avatar. The main thing he observed was she stayed away from its reach, and kept finding gaps in the armor. She also exploited its lack of awareness, allowing the second rendition to move its head and wielding a wide field of vision doubled the awareness. The second rendition allowed for most of the weight from the large sections of bone armor to be lessened. The drop in weight came with increased speed, yet her blade still clanged harmlessly off the armor.

Keeping the general layout the first rendition of his avatar, the second rendition was just a cut down version which allowed for armor at the joints finally and a actual neck and head. The third rendition showed him minor things that were rectified.

The fourth rendition had streamlined bone armor to cover all of the avatar's body while preserving movement and overlapped at key points. The neck was armored and was overlapped by the armor on the chest, the head lost the curved back horns in place of extra redundant armor. The eyes were still there but under a layer of retractable armor. The avatar was adapted to have a form of echolocation so it could see when the eyes were covered. The arms and hands retained the strength it had in the first rendition and the knife like fingers remained the same.

It's Height remained unchanged. As the fourth version of the Avatar began to crawl its way out, Raven groaned and made To stand but Grimm spoke from the proxy.

" **We are done Raven, you have done well"** she felt her aura vanish, but it did little to hamper her seeing as it shattered in a gamble to down the third rendition of the avatar. Returning his consciousness to the new rendition of the Avatar, he walked toward the kneeling mortal.

Surprised to the fact the footfalls carried the same weight as the first. Picking her up, he looked her over **"Raven Branwen, you have a choice to make."** she lazily looked up to her captor, she was limp, no shape to fight or resist. The only reason she was not on the floor was by the singular hand holding her up by her upper arm.

" **Seeing as your usefulness is about to reach a end, I have nothing holding me from killing you"** which she would accept, what she needed: death. **"But there is something I need answered. Your aura has in it avian qualities, from my initial observation of you it's more of the bird of death: the raven"** the woman slowly looked up to the creature with fear.

" **Tell me how is it you acquired this ability, and I will spare your life"** she looked for a way ut. She was sworn to secrecy, and if she told she would be hunted down by the one who gave her the power, but she would die at his hand for in her weakened state she doubt she could even muster a scream. 'Damned if I do, Damned if I don't' looking back up to the Revenant creator.

"If I tell you, I need a… guarantee that I live. I was sworn to keep this a secret or I could die by the one who gave it to me" Grimm looked over her features. She told the truth about the 'die if I tell' part. **"Very well, I shall grant this"** raising he free hand a black orb appeared and thrust it into her chest.

Raven somehow had the energy to scream bloody murder as something akin to liquid fire exploded through her veins. When it was over, her aura came back but no longer was it red. But it came back darker then the void and behaved like oil. It enveloped her already healing her fatigue at a much faster rate then aura would normally heal, and strangely she felt at peace and a yearning for what she did not know.

Releasing her, Raven stood up shakingly and looked to the Rev-no, her master. "The gift I was granted did not come from the gods Light or Void… it came from something else." Grimm nodded already knowing that much.

"I do not know who it was but they told me that this is more a curse then a gift. Use this power to go gather the four Maidens to unlock the vaults to release the brothers, when they are freed they shall exact retribution in the form of the Grimm" he himself was confused and had more questions but he knew that was all she knew.

The proxy disappeared back into the large essence pool, seeing its no longer needed. **"Interesting… you new directive is to assist Amara in hunting down the Maidens"** Raven nodded "And I happen to know where one of them are, the Spring maiden is housed in the Branwen tribe encampment" Grimm nodded and she disappeared into a essence pool.

Even she was able to will open these essence pools. Looking a his hand, the process of bestowing the mark normally, like he did to Verdith, Arthur, Hazel and Gretchen did not give them these powers. Yet only Amara and Raven exhibit these abilities, he growled out a sigh and rubbed his head. So many questions and not enough answers.

' **No matter, But what I need answered is, these 'brothers' and these Grimm they wish to unleash'** he thought as he left the sanctum to investigate some ancient places of the 'Land of Strife' he inhabits. Hoping they have answers to everything.

* * *

 **Ta-da, I did a thing. All aboard the hate train. I know some of you are on said train. Not going to shame you, just asking you throw tomatoes instead of rocks thank you.**

 **Any questions you have feel free to ask, to those with actual accounts you will get a response. Those without... can't do much with it. Not matter, getting a account here is free anyway.**

 **See you whenever or what the new generation is coming up with nowadays. Being raised around my grandparents stunted my understanding of the new social interactions people are making up. and making me question where Humanity is going nowadays, but your not here to see me rant, BYE AND DON'T LET THE... ah fuck it I don't care.**


End file.
